The More The Merrier!
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: Emmett, Alice and Bella live together. They can't afford rent, and Emmett still needs a job. Either move, or have 3 more renters. They invite 3 more renters and after interviews Edward, Rosalie and Jasper are chosen! Rated M in case, full summary inside!
1. Full Summary!

Summary-Full. (First story, please be nice) ALL HUMAN

Bella, Alice and Emmett are great friends and have known each other for quite some time. They all rent out a marvelous 6 bedroom home that's midtown and has a large backyard along with a hot tub. But when their recent bill comes in, they can't afford to live there - with only three people that is. Plus paying off school funds and the fact Emmett still needs a job means find a new house or have 3 more renters. They decide to have 3 more people move in. After interviews, the three people chosen are Jasper, Edward and Rosalie who have been friends for a while and need a place to stay. When they move in, do sparks fly amongst each other or do they just stay as friends? Rated M just in case! ALL HUMAN


	2. Chapter 1 Problems and Interviews

Chapter 1 – Problems and Interviews.

***Before I write anything, just know that I will write from many POVs such as Bella, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper!* Enjoy! **

Bella POV

It was a beautiful summer's day. The middle of July, the sun was shining brightly. I was outside in the garden watering the plants Alice and Emmett helped me plant in the early spring. They grew lovely, with rich color and deep green stems shooting out from the ground. I loved gardening, letting my thoughts loose and just being happy. I had just watered my last plant when I heard slight shouting from inside. I set my watering can down and went inside to see what was going on. I open the screen door and walked inside the living room.

"I don't think this will work out anymore. I mean everything's increasing and we're decreasing!" Emmett sighed angrily. He set down some envelopes on the coffee table and sat down, his fists clenched and his jaw straight. I was baffled, what is he talking about?

"Well if you get off your lazy ass and get a job, maybe we could afford to live here. With all our school funds and you having to buy EVERY game for Xbox without a job how can we survive? I mean I'm surprised it's gone on this long!" Alice shouted. She then crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Emmett. The envelopes must be this month's bills.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked quietly. Emmett shook his head a few times then stood up. Alice looked at me and frowned. Everything Alice just said clicked in my head. '_Maybe we could afford to live here'_. "You mean we have to move? Nothing will be the same?"I asked, shocked.

"It's not like that Bella, it's just either we need to get good jobs fast, move or have 3 more people staying here so we can keep up with rent. Three more people would work. It wouldn't be crampy either, because there's three extra bedrooms used as guest rooms. We never actually have guests and if we did they could sleep on the couch." Alice rambled on. "I think having more people move in is a great idea, there's more to do. We all could use more friends! This lovely land is meant to be shared!" Alice already seemed sold on the idea. Emmett sighed and nodded in agreement. _Emmett really could use a job. I mean I don't have the best job, working at the local cinema weeknights, but it was better than nothing. I can't afford anything I want because all my money goes towards the house, food and sometimes it feels like I'm paying just to breathe. Maybe having three more renters wouldn't be so bad... _I nodded slightly, though living with only Alice and Emmett for nearly a year was great - they were right we need more people to be able to keep this lifestyle up.

"Alright, I'll put an ad in the paper saying we need more renters and describing our home. I'm sure people will come in. Is it okay, to have the interviews next Saturday, so I won't be working and we all should be here?" I asked. Alice was practicably jumping with excitement as she squealed 'YES!' and ran over to hug me.

"We'll all interview some people and chose our favorites, and then those 3 will move in. That's how most people do it, Right?" Emmett said completely confused, yet he still had a smirk on his face. Maybe he's excited for this to.

Right before dinner I went to the paper company downtown to place my ad, they said it would be in the next paper - Thursday. I decided since Emmett can't cook and Alice was still planning interview times and where people would sit and all that jazz, that I might as well go to the grocery store and get something for us all to eat. After a 5 minute drive to the downtown Wal-Mart, I got out of my truck and into the store. I went straight to the meat, knowing Emmett loves meat and Alice wouldn't mind hamburgers or hotdogs. I grabbed hamburger buns and patties, a liter of coke (a Reese's Pieces candy bar for myself) and went to check out. I placed my items in front of the cashier as he quickly scanned them. He was a fairly tall man, around 26 I assumed with brownish hair that was slightly messy and his name tag said 'Jasper'. _Well you don't see Jasper every day._

"Did you get everything you were looking for ma'am?" He asked, with a southern accent. Alice would've wished she came. She adores men with accents.

"Yes, I did, Jasper." I said peeking down at his name tag again, praying I pronounced his name properly and didn't make myself look like a fool. He smirked and nodded and told me the total as I paid him. _Now if only someone like him would move in, not to loud, not very outgoing- yet not shy. Calm, yes he was calm._ I grabbed my bags, walked out of the store and put them into my old pickup truck, then drove home. Emmett cooked the burgers and fries - Okay, I lied Emmett can cook! But only meat and fries! While he was outside on the grill cooking that, I told Alice about the Jasper I met and how I hope someone like him would come in for an interview this Saturday, you know someone normal.

"Aw, I'm jealous! I should've gone! Was he cute?" Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"He was, decent. I think you would've liked him. He's very calm, someone you can keep tamed" I laughed. She playfully smacked my arm then joined me in laughing. Ten more minutes of talking about the interviews this weekend and the food was ready. We all ate in peace outback on the picnic table while talking about our day and how everyone thinks Saturday will go.

"It will be fine, if we like no one then no one is moving in! We'll have another interview date!" Alice said.

"I just hope a few guys come in, because living with two girls are great but I need guy friends!" Emmett laughed. I finally convinced myself that change is good, the turn out will be well. I hope.

_**A few days later...**_

Alice POV

I was so excited, that Saturday had finally came! It seemed like an eternity for the day to come, but it did! On Thursday I got the paper and saw the ad- it was perfect! On the second page in a medium sized box in bold writing saying "**BEAUTIFUL 6 BEDROOM HOUSE LOOKING FOR 3 RENTERS **"underneath description of the house and address had been writing in normal text. Pretty straight forward, but perfect and in my heart I knew people would be dying to come. Especially after seeing the property! Bella took such great care of our gardens; it's the first thing you see when you pull up.

I looked at the clock. 10:00 in the morning, one more hour and people would arrive for interviews! I decided to sit down and watch some Saturday morning cartoons hoping that it would make time go by faster. _Yes I am 25 and watch cartoons. Who doesn't?_ A few minutes of watching Bugs Bunny I heard Bella come downstairs. I know it was her because she tripped a lot. I mean not average, once in a while trip, but can't walk on flat surface trip.

"ARE YOU EXCITED BELLA?" I squealed. I leaped off the couch and towards her. She was wearing shorts and a blue tank top; I bought her for her birthday last year. I was wearing plaid shorts with a matching tank top that was pink!

"Sure, sure" Bella said. She must've been sleepy still! Who wouldn't be excited? Anyways, we both sat on the couch and watched more cartoons waiting for the time to pass. Emmett suddenly walked in through the screen door with a big smile on his face. Before I could ask why he's so happy he held up a new game for Xbox - Black Ops.

"Do you know how hard it is to get these? They were just released and I got one! YES!" He exclaimed as he attempted to do the Jersey shore fist pump, to show how happy he actually was.

Emmett POV

I got the game, I mean THE game. The best game, ever! Hopefully some guys will move in with some game taste so I can use the second controller for once. I mean Bella tried, and she really didn't understand. It's not the same as reading, or gardening I told her. So she quit and game controller #2 has been lonely ever since. I'm actually excited for interviews, not Alice excited but... y'know excited. Maybe a girl will move in - WAIT! If any boys move in, Alice and Bella are single, and I think of them as sisters! If I like the guy that won't matter because if they hurt one of the girls or they try dating one of them. Well. The Guy Will Be. Gone that's what brothers do right?

"Anytime now, I can tell!" Alice squeaked. What a pixie, I swear Tinker Bell lost one of her friends on the way to Never Land. When she says 'I can tell' she's usually right... Future telling pixie, that's weird. Then just as on cue, I heard a knock on the door. Now the fun begins.

Bella POV

As soon as the door knocked, I realized this is it. I sighed, as the first guy sat before me in a kitchen chair. Alice had us set up so sat Emmett, her and I were on the big sofa with three chairs in front to interview. He was one guy out of day was only starting to.

"Hi I am Mike! And I want to live here!" Mike laughed. Very outgoing, lovely. Not.

"Well, Mike. What kind of books do you read?" I questioned, curious if he read at all.

"Playboy?" He said confusingly. _Well he's a no. Scum_! We talked a little more only small talk though. I told him I'd get back to him (Yeah right) and wished him a nice day. The second person sat before me and it was a girl. She was cheery; she seemed to go well along that Mike guy I talked to a minute ago.

"I'm like Jessica! I really want to live here, it's like so BIG! It's also like pretty and like I love it!" She said. _Well 'like' you're a no, too._ I sighed. What a long day, this will be. After we talked for a while I finally got her to shut up so she could go. I couldn't believe who sat before right after Jessica left.

Alice POV

Two interviews down. Both are a no, maybe this isn't very fun. But then I saw who was next in line for an interview and let's just say I could already tell he was perfect. He sat down making his actions quite slow, and I could tell he was nervous so I gave him a warm smile hoping it would help. He smiled back, he had a crooked grin but it suited him. He cleared his throat before he spoke

"Hi, I'm Edward. I saw your ad in the paper and thought I'd stop by. I need a place to rent out for a few years and I know that it would be easier to start with living with others first." He said calmly. I saw him quickly look at Bella and I followed his gaze. Bella was interviewing a Greek god. I didn't know his name, but he had an accent and slightly messy hair. I couldn't help but stare!

"Didn't I see you at Wal-mart, yesterday?" He asked Bella. Bella nodded and I heard Edward mumble something like 'that's the pretty girl he met yesterday'. I finally tore my eyes off that Greek god Jasper and told Edward he already seemed perfect, especially compared to the other interviews I had been through so far. He seemed happy and I saw him look at Bella once again before he left. Jasper, Edward and this girl that was blonde, tall and thin all left together. They must know each other. That makes sense on how Edward mumbled about Jasper talking about Bella!

After a few more interviews it was over, and Emmett, Bella and I told each other our favorites.

"Jasper" Bella said.

"Rosalie, she was a babe and smart! She loves cars and could sit through some Xbox!" Emmett stated.

"Edward" Was all I said. I was happy Bella chose Jasper, because I must get to know him! That night the phone calls were made and it was decided Rosalie, Jasper and Edward would move in Friday! Life was great.


	3. Chapter 2 Moving In

Chapter Two- Moving in

Jasper POV

"I still can't believe that was the girl from the supermarket! Bella, her name is. She's really nice and seems easy to live with. I'm surprised we all got chosen to live there, especially after seeing all those people waiting to be interviewed." I said astonished. "Were moving in tomorrow which is Friday, July 22nd. I think it will be a great experience, and that girl sitting beside Bella was actually pretty cute. What's her name? I think its Ally?"

"Alice, she's really nice and I'm sure living with her will be just fine. She told me the boy that was there, his name is Emmett McCarty and the other girl was Bella Swan. Her name is Alice Brandon. I'm actually excited for tomorrow" Edward spoke. Rosalie nodded in agreement and went back to her room to finish packing. I couldn't believe Edward, Rosalie and I were the ones chosen to move in. It seemed more dream-like and the house was gorgeous and there was plenty of room. Plus I have a feeling that girl Alice is great, I really want to know her.

"Its 10:00 at night, I'm going to bed especially with the long day ahead." Edward said. He yawned, stretched then got up and went to bed. _Well since Edward and Rosalie were both gone, I might as well go to bed too. _But can I sleep with the exciting day ahead?

**Next Day!** Edward POV

I woke up early, at around 7 in the morning. This was the last day living with just Jasper and Rosalie. Now I have to get used to living with five others Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. I'm sure it will be fine though, Alice is very nice and Bella seems simple too. I didn't get to talk with Emmett but if Alice likes him I'm sure I'll live. I went downstairs and made myself some coffee while I read the paper. After I got my coffee made Jasper ran downstairs already dressed and ready to go.

"Someone excited? We still have a few hours before we go." I said and chuckled.

"Yes, but I want to get there early so we can be settled in. Everyone's packed so let's go!" Jasper smiled. I have never seen him so out there. This moving thing is letting me see a new side to Jasper. He reminded me of Alice at the interview – all cheery.

"Give me at least an hour to have a shower and get ready, you can put the bags in the cars though if you want" I told Jasper. He ran out of the room and started getting the bags. _That's my cue I guess. Time to get ready._ I groaned and got up and to the shower.

"Edward speed your ass up!" I heard Rosalie screech outside the bathroom door. "Were ready to go!" I had just gotten out of the shower and they were pushing me out the door. I quickly got dressed and messed my hair with my hand. I went outside and noticed the house was now practically empty. Everyone was ready to go.

"Let's get this show on the road" I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could add. We all piled into our cars and drove to our new home, even though the people that will now be living in the old home Rosalie, Jasper and I previously rented, didn't move in until next week Jasper convinced Rosalie and I to move as soon as possible. After about a half hour of driving we all pulled up in front of our new house. _Wow, this is just amazing. Even the gardens are perfect. No weeds and you can see it's a clean place. I'm lucky to live here I guess._ Everyone parked their cars out front and got out at the same time. Rosalie practically ran to the front door with Jasper and I following close behind. Jasper knocked on the door with his left hand while carrying some bags in his right. Both my hands were full with bags as were Rosalie's.

"Welcome, welcome!" Alice cheered as she opened the door. Bella and Emmett were right behind her with welcoming smiles upon their faces. I smiled back and stared at Bella. She had lovely long brown hair with curls dancing throughout. She was wearing jean shorts with a navy t-shirt on top. She was only about 5"4 but she looked stunning. Emmett stood on her left wearing swim shorts and a white muscle shirt, he stood about 6"3 – one inch taller than myself I assumed. In front of them was little Alice. She had on a jean skirt just above her knees with a purple tank top with a floral print.

"This is amazing! I can't believe this is home!" Rosalie said full of excitement. She hugged Alice and everyone went inside.

"I'll show Rosalie her room!" Emmett said loudly.

"I'll show Jasper his!" Alice added in.

"I guess I'll show Edward his, if that's alright with you" Bella replied looking straight at me. She seemed kind of shy. The opposite of Alice and Emmett, I could tell. I nodded and followed her through the house. We went through a hallway and at the end of the hall she stopped right before a door. She reached for the door knob and opened it slowly.

"This is your room Edward" Bella said, once again looking at me. I smiled at her and stepped inside the room. It was lovely; it had deep maroon walls with simple paintings hanging on the wall. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a maroon design over the white background. I really liked the room, much more then the room at the old house. Then I saw a grand piano in the corner of the room. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Alice said you play piano. The den had this piano but now the den is a guest room. We'll it will be, when Emmett sets down his Xbox controller and fixes it up. If you don't want the piano it can be moved. If you want anything changed just tell me, I didn't know what you'd like so I stuck with simple colors." Bella spoke.

"No, I love it all. Thank-you. I do play piano but I left my piano at the old house, it was too big to bring." I said and looked down. Hopefully she didn't catch me staring at her.

"I'll just leave you to unpack now I guess. Tell me if you need anything." She said as she left. I didn't really want her to go. I wanted to get to know her, but I did need time to unpack.

Bella POV

Wow, was Edward something. I never really notice guys, I don't know why. I just never did. But Edward seemed different, but what could a guy like him want with a girl like me. Nothing. Living with him might be a challenge now, wanting something you can't have its temptation to its worst. I went downstairs and greeted Alice there.

"Jasper loves his room! Did Edward like his?" Alice asked. I nodded; he did like the room especially the piano.

"Jasper just seems so down to earth. I know we didn't talk much yet. But sometimes a little is a lot, you know? He showed some interest and he said that he's single!" Alice said and smiled. She was lucky, she likes a guy and he shows affection. They get together- not yet but soon I'm sure they will. Emmett then came downstairs and told us Rosalie likes her room to.

"Tonight we should have a dinner together, a nice dinner outside on the picnic table and talk. Get to know each other" Alice said happily.

"Its noon Alice, give them time to unpack. That's a good idea but don't rush them yet, they could always leave" I told her.

"They won't, trust me" Alice smirked. She went to the kitchen, in sure she's already getting dinner out and making dinner plans and arrangements for decor and table setting. With her everything has to be perfect. Emmett went off to his room, probably to play Xbox and it was just me standing there, alone. Rosalie suddenly came down stairs and stood in front of me.

"Hi! We didn't really talk at all. I'm so glad to move here, Bella! I hope we become great friends" She exclaimed.

"Me too, you all seem great." Was all I that I replied. She smiled and went into the kitchen and started talking with Alice again. I sat down on the couch and began watching television. After flicking through the channels for some time I got frustrated and shut the television off. Nothing good was on. I heard someone laugh behind me. I sat up straight and looked behind me, Edward was standing there smiling.

"Frustrated?" He asked. I nodded and we both laughed.

"Nothing good is ever on when I want to watch TV. I hate it." I groaned.

"You must watch at the wrong times then." He said as he came to sit beside me. My heart started racing, we've never been this close. I could pretty much smell him sitting beside me. He had a sweet scent that filled my nostrils as a breathed in. He looked at me, his emerald green eyes gazing into mine.

"We'll if you don't like anything on TV we can just talk, if you want that is." He said nervously to me. _He's nervous around ME?_ I nodded, I tried saying something but I was ... dazzled.

"Alice told me you garden. Did you plant the garden outside?" He asked sweetly. I managed a weak nod. "Well, it's a lovely garden. Makes the front yard look full." He smiled.

"Thank-you. How long have you played piano for?" I asked giving him a chance to answer a question. I was curious though. I wondered if he was good at playing.

"As long as I can remember. I've played for years, I'm not the best" He said sheepishly.

"I'd like to hear you play" I told him. I do want to hear him play. "Would you do that for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure, follow me." He said as he got up off the couch and up the stairs to his bedroom. I followed him in close pursuit. I was anxious to hear him play; it was like a young girl on Christmas morning waiting until she could open her first gift. Once we got to his room he sat down on the piano bench and motioned me to come and sit beside him. The minute I sat down, he started playing. It was beautiful, he was amazing. I could actually feel tears forming in my eyes. I looked away hoping he wouldn't see. I felt him put his hand on the face and turned my face to look at him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. I shook my head. 

"That was beautiful Edward" I laughed. "You made me cry!" He laughed with me and continued playing for a few more minutes.

"You're an amazing piano player Edward" I whispered to him.

"Thank-you Bella." He replied and smiled.

Rosalie POV

I met up with Alice in the kitchen. She had the finest kitchen wear out. Fancy plates and even floral printed napkins.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked. She twirled around to face me. A large smile on her face.

"Well... Tonight we're having a fancy dinner to welcome you all!" Alice cheered. "Want to help?"

"Sure!" I replied. We both started cutting up some vegetables for tonight, and then we heard talking from the other room.

"You must watch at the wrong times then" Alice and I heard Edward say.

"Is he talking with Bella?" Alice whispered to me quietly. I looked over my shoulder and it was Edward and Bella sitting on the couch together. I looked back at Alice and nodded. _I wonder if Edward likes Bella, he never dated through the whole time I lived with him._

"Aw, how precious!" Alice squealed. It was precious, they seemed happy. Alice and I could hear them laughing together. I wish Emmett and I were like that, he's quite handsome.

"Alice, do you think I have a chance with Emmett?" I asked nervously.

"You two would be perfect! If he ever got of his butt and tried talking to you" Alice said and rolled her eyes. "He did say you were pretty!" she added.

"Really!" I asked stunned.

"Well... He said you were a babe. That's Emmett's definition of pretty." Alice laughed. _Emmett called me pretty! This is great; maybe I do have a chance..._

"Rosalie, be honest. Do you think I have a chance with Jasper?" Alice asked quietly. _Whoa, this could work. Jasper likes Alice and Alice likes him too. Emmett and I could get together (hopefully) and Edward and Bella! Well, I hope. That would be perfect!_

"Of course Alice! Jasper said a few things about you, and I know he's into to you." I told her. She smiled and continued working.

"What if you and Jasper got together, Emmett and I got together and lastly Edward and Bella got together?" I asked her, seeing what she thought on that.

"That would be awesome!" Alice squealed. "Bella needs someone, I like Jasper and you and Emmett would be perfect!" So she thought that would be amazing to. I looked back over my shoulder to see what Edward and Bella were up to, but they weren't there.

"Where did they go, Alice?" Alice shrugged and look around. Something was on her mind, I could tell.

"Do you think I should talk to Jasper?" Alice asked. "I mean tell him I like him... Not right now, but in a few days." Ah, that's what she was thinking about!

"Just tell him how you feel" I said truthfully. Alice looked away for a second then went back to cutting vegetables.

"I think this is it, no more food to prepare!" Alice said and pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. We both laughed. _I wonder what will be spoken at dinner..._


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner & Great Friendships

Chapter Three- Dinner & Great Friendships.

**(Alice POV)**

"Everyone downstairs in the living room please!" I shouted. First Jasper came in looking dashing as ever, then Bella, following her was Edward, lastly Emmett came and Rosalie was already downstairs.

"Everyone outside to the large picnic table! We're having our first meal together as a renter's family!" I smiled. Bella rolled her eyes but went outback, as did everyone else. Rosalie and I got the food and ran outside. Everyone was already sitting, Emmett was sitting in between Bella and Jasper. Edward sat in front of Bella. The two seats left were for Rosalie and me. I set down the food and so did Rosalie, then we walked to our seats. Rosalie sat in front of Jasper (stealing the seat I wanted) and I sat in front of Emmett. We ate in silence for a while and I couldn't take it. I decided to speak.

"Let's get this over with, are you single or taken?"

"Single!" Everyone said at the same time, including me. What a relief, I was sure everyone here likes someone else here. Suddenly a phone rang, it was Bella's. She grabbed it out of her pocket and asked to be excused. As she walked away I saw Edward's eyes follow her. I quickly switched seats to where Bella was.

"So, Edward" I began. He looked at me. "You like Bella don't you?"

"I mean she's great yes, but I've known her one day. I don't like her." He said.

"Yes, but love is always known somewhere, it will take you awhile to realize but you will" I told him. He started laughing.

"You think I love Bella? I know nothing about her!" He laughed.

"You just wait, Edward. You just wait" I said as I stood up and went back to my seat. He was still looking at me with a weird facial expression.

"Yes, kind of... No... I talked to him yesterday... Yes he's fine... The usual... Money problems... Now there's more renters... Yes, well he said I could always move in with him, he said he'd do anything for me... I know I'll always have him and you... Look I have to go, I'm eating! Bye, Love you!" Bella said in her cell phone while walking back to her seat. I saw Edward's face fall, I wonder why. She was obviously talking to her mom. Bella's mom always calls in the evening.

"Sorry about that everyone" Bella said as just sat down. We nodded understanding, but Edward just looked past her…

"So Bella did you see Jacob at work on Friday?" Emmett winked.

"Shut up Emmett" Bella growled.

"Who's Jacob, and what does he have to do with Bella?" Jasper asked. Edward's head snapped up.

"This boy that keeps flirting with Bella at work" I said, Bella rolled her eyes. "Bella works at the cinema weeknights and Jacob is the janitor there. He won't leave Bella alone, no is not a word in his dictionary I guess".

"I'd beat the shit out of him, but its illegal" Emmett sighed.

"Next subject?" Bella angrily.

"What's everyone's job? I work at the auto shop a half hour away" Rosalie started.

"Bella works cinema, I work retail in the local mall and Emmett is jobless." I told everyone.

"Wal-mart, cashier" Jasper said sheepishly.

"Life guard, this summer at least" Edward said. After a while longer of eating and talking, we found out that Emmett is 26, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward are 25 and lastly Bella and I are the runts as we are 24. The meal was done and everyone cleaned their plates and then parted off. I decided to have a long, hot shower.

**(Edward POV)**

After dinner I went to my bedroom to think. Was Bella lying at dinner? Because, she said she was single and then that phone call... Who was she talking to? I was so confused. Alice had said that I like Bella, which I mean, I might. But I barely know her! I know she's the most beautiful woman I ever met, she works at the cinema, she has an annoying co-worker and that she loves my piano playing but that's about it. I looked over at the clock and it was seven at night. I decided to play piano to get my mind of things. While I was in the midst of playing Esme (my mother), her favorite song that I play. I call this tune Esme's favorite. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I looked up and saw Bella standing in the doorway.

"These are your extra sheets, where would you like them stored?" She asked me.

"I'll take them" I said as I stood up, I grabbed the sheets and tossed them on top of my dresser. Bella turned to leave.

"Umm... Bella" I started. She turned and looked at me. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course" She said quietly as she walked back into my room. I motioned for her to sit on my piano bench while I took a seat on my bed. Once she was seated I looked straight at her. I can't just say 'who the hell was on the phone with you' or 'I think I'm really falling for you, even though we actually just met this morning'. I knew she was different, special when Jasper first described her. I always had a thing for brunettes. Even though I dated a blonde, that was for a dare in high school and her name was Tanya. She was the only girl I ever dated, and I didn't even like her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella asked politely cutting off my train of thought. Her deep brown eyes were blazing into mine and I felt my heart begin to race. _How can she do that to me, by just looking at me?_

"I just really want to know you. I want to be friends, you seem... interesting" I probably sounded completely mental.

"Oh, well that's fine I want to be friends to" She said back to me. I smiled, and she smiled back. She didn't have to talk, her eyes said everything.

"Describe yourself to me" I begged, I wanted to know more. Everything.

"Well... I'm clumsy... Err, umm I have brown hair" She laughed, "I'm at a loss for words, oh! I love to read and garden as well. But you already know I love gardening. Describe yourself to me"

"Umm... well I love piano as you know, I love my room you know that too and I'm a total sucker for brown eyes" _Did I just say that? Damn it. How humiliating! _She blushed; she knew she has brown eyes.

"How many people have you dated?" I asked trying to get her to forget what I just said.

"Just one, his name was Drew. He wasn't... nice. So I left" She said.

"What do you mean he wasn't 'nice'? I asked, urging her to explain.

"He had a drinking problem and violent tendencies is all it wasn't always towards me. How many people have you dated?"She was trying to change the subject now. She looked away. _Violent tendencies? Who the hell would treat Bella like that? I swear if I ever met this little bitch, he'll be running with three legs._ Wait what did Bella ask? How many girls I dated? Hope so, because that's what I'm answering.

"Just one, Tanya. In high school for a dare. I didn't like her much and she was blonde. I prefer brunettes" _Crap, another slip with my words._ I laughed nervously. Bella blushed again, her blush was lovely it was a light rose color on her cheeks; it made her look even more beautiful. Alice was right, I like Bella. A lot. How can I feel so connected to someone I just met today? Why am I feeling this way towards someone I still need to know? Because it's Bella that's why.

"Did you ever meet anyone you want?" Bella asked.

"Just one, but I'll tell you later" I answered. Bella looked at me confused, she had no idea.

"So, if you don't have a boyfriend, who called you earlier?" I really wanted to know.

"Oh, my mother. We were talking about my father he always says if I ever need a place to go, or someone to talk to he's there for me" Bella said and smiled.

"Since were friends, you can always talk to me and I'll always let you stay with me. Even though we live in the same house" I told her.

"Thank-you, Alice always says I need more friends" She laughed.

"Well, you're a great friend" I said.

"You are too," She replied and we both laughed. I feel comfortable around her, as though as I can tell her anything. I can be myself with her, and I want to be with her. I don't know how long I can be just friends. I looked up at her, and she was biting her lips. I was tempted to kiss her lips, and to just hold her close and be with her forever. But I've only known her a day and she doesn't even feel the same way.

"Cheesy question but...Do you play chess?" I asked her.

"Actually I do" She smirked. I stood up and grabbed my chess board that was on the shelf.

"Care to play me a game of chess?" I asked politely. She nodded and came to sit on my bed beside me. The chess board was placed in the middle of the bed and I moved so that it was between us both. She sat cross-legged facing the chest board as did I. We then played a few games of chess she won two games and I won only one. We talked the whole time and asked each other questions of all sorts, such as favorite flowers, foods, stores and even books. By the time we were done our fourth game of chess (which I won) it was nearly nine o'clock. She stretched out her arms and yawned, I wasn't done talking I didn't want this to end so soon.

"I'm going to change into some pajamas. Want me to come back?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm going to change to. I'll open the door when I'm done." I told her. With that she nodded and left the room. I just stood in my room for a minute, not daring to move. I was soaking in the past two hours. For once, I was actually very happy. All because of Bella. I quickly changed into my pajamas and opened my door, she wasn't there yet so I went to sit on my bed, my legs stretched out and my back against the head board. I turned on the television so I wouldn't look desperate for her to come back. The food channel was on 'Hell's Kitchen' actually. I didn't bother the TV even though I didn't mind the show; I was focused on the door. After staring at the door for five or so odd minutes she appeared in the doorway wearing black pajama shorts and a white camisole. Only Bella could make that VERY attractive. She came in and sat beside me on the bed and stretched her legs out too.

"Hell's Kitchen?" She questioned.

"Uh, Yeah I can change it" I stumbled on my words.  
"No, no I actually like this show. So I guess this is the time to watch TV" She said. I laughed, and nodded. We sat in silence for a while and just watched the show. We laughed at some bits and both gasped at the words they used.

"He isn't very nice" Bella said and pouted – too cute.

"He's mean, a bully" I added. Bella giggled.

"A big Meany" She said in a childish tone. I chuckled. We continued to watch the show and at times we'd talk. After a while she stopped talking, so I looked over and she was asleep. She looked so... Peaceful. Her eyelids shut, hiding her chocolate brown eyes and her lips slightly parted. I got up and grabbed a blanket to cover her with. I sat down beside her again and watched her for a while. Within ten minutes I was fast asleep beside her.

**(Jasper POV)**

It was only ten at night and I was downstairs in the living room watching a movie. The titanic, it was the only thing on really and I actually like the movie. I heard little footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder. Alice was standing there in here cute pajama nightgown. I was just wearing my boxers and a white shirt, that's all I ever wear to bed – except in the winter.

"Jasper! What's up?" Alice chirped. 

"Nothing, bored I've seen this movie quite a few times," I told her.

"Want to play Wii then?" She asked. I nodded and she ran over and turned on the Wii, the game in the console was Wii Sports. She grabbed two controllers and handed me one.

"I play Wii a lot I'm pretty good" I warned her. She just laughed and started the game, bowling.

"I'm up for the challenge" She looked at me and smirked. We started the game she got two strikes right off the bat and I got two spares. I actually wanted to impress her... So I need to improve my game. Then I got a spare and she only got down 6 in total, we kept playing and before I knew it the 10th throw was done and the game was finished. I looked up at the score and she beat me by one point.

"Wow, you are good" I said innocently to her.

"Bella and I play a lot she's too clumsy for tennis and I'm no Tiger Woods so golf isn't my thing. Boxing makes me sweat, so bowling is what I usually play. Though sometimes I play baseball." She explained to me.

"Well, Edward has this cool Wii game called Wii play, it's fun. Want to try it? It's upstairs in his room." I asked Alice. She nodded, and followed me on my journey to Edward's room. His door was open when I got there, and I peeked inside. The lights were out and I heard faint mumbling and low snoring. Alice stood beside me and we walked inside the room. The moon was casting in through the window and I saw not one body in the bed but two. Bella was asleep lying beside Edward. He had his arm lightly draped around her shoulders and her head was on his arm.

"Are they a couple?" I asked Alice.

"No, not yet. They're so cute! They must've been talking and then they just fell asleep." Alice chirped. Indeed, they were cute. Adorable actually, and they'd make the perfect couple. I know Edward likes her and Bella might like him back.

"Let's not disturb them." I said turning for the door. Alice followed me back downstairs and we sat on the couch.

"What will we do now, since we can't get the game?" She asked me sleepily. I shrugged, having no suggestions in mind. She stretched and yawned.

"Wow, it's getting late." She mumbled, half alseep.

"You can go to bed if you'd like" I told her. She shook her head slowly, not moving an inch. _Did she want to be with me? I know I want to be with her... _I just watched her for awhile. I didn't have anything to say, and I didn't know what to do. Her eyes were droopy and before I knew it they were closed. She looked pretty when she slept. She looked happy, and she didn't even snore. Sleeping on the couch musn't be comfortable, so I carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs. I'd never seen her room, but I knew where it was. I opened the door and walked right in. Her room had a light shade of pink on the walls and a pink and black bed spread. She had a little mess here and there and her closet was huge! The door to her closet was open so I quickly looked in. Clothes were crammed in every space possible!

I suddenly remember she was still in my arms, she was so light and tiny. I carefully walked over to her bed and set her down gently. I took her comforter and placed it over her. For a minute I just stood back and looked at her. She was like no one I have ever met.

Boy, am I looking forward to living here.


	5. Chapter 4 I May Look Tough

Chapter Four- I May Look Tough, But I Have My Moments.

P.S - This chapter is more of my version of Emmett, and his sensitive side. (We all know he has one!)

**(Emmett POV)**

Last nights dinner went alright. There wasn't much talk but I understand, there's new people and some of us are shy. After dinner I played some Xbox and Jasper joined in. He's pretty good- not as good as me though. He asked me if he's good enough for Alice. Okay, I know I said I won't let anyone near the girls but I know these are good guys. If they hurt the girls I can still take them down. I won't want to- okay yes I would, probably but that's not the point. The point is I know this could work! After a while of playing Xbox Jasper and I got tired, so he went downstairs and I decided to have a shower. I quickly had a cool shower because its the summer, and got my pajamas on. I laid in my bed and watched television for a while. Nothing good was on so I just watched the eleven o'clock news. Man I miss a lot in this world! So much happens! Even though I was actually entertained by the TV I was super tired and within a half hour I was out like a light. That night I had a nightmare- a nightmare that's haunted me for a while now. Lately, I was reminded a lot of my horrible past, stuff I wish I could so desperately forget. All morning I couldn't even think straight, my head was in a blur. I went outside and sat under a tree just looking into the deep blue sky. I let my eyes close and just felt the sun warming my face.

"Are you alright, Emmett?" Rosalie asked me. I opened my eyes and saw her walking up to me. I couldn't talk, there was a lump in my throat. I just shook my head no and looked away. I felt her come up and sit down beside me. Our backs touching the tree our faces towards the sky. Rosalie was a beautiful woman, and she likes cars and games. She could easily get along with the one side of me. Could she get along with the other side?

"If you want to talk I'm here. I'll always be here" She told me her voice was almost a whisper. I looked at her, straight into her eyes. I saw that she meant every last word. I never opened up to anyone but I want to. I can trust Rosalie, I can tell.

"I may look tough, but I have my moments" I started. "I.. I never tell anyone about me, all of me. Sure I'm a cheery guy, but not all my memories are the greatest."

"Emmett, you can tell me anything. I'm here." She told me calmly. She patted me on the back in a friendly manner. She wanted me to tell her, I want to tell her. I will tell her, right now.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she was still with my father. A few weeks before I was born he unexpectedly left. I never met him, I never celebrated Father's Day and I never asked about him. My mother wouldn't tell me about him. Growing up, my mother is all that I had. All I ever had, my friends were nothing compared to her." I said, my words came out in a rush. " A few years ago my mother got breast cancer. I didn't even think I could survive, I took care of her every day, making each day full because it could be the last day I ever saw her. She was in the hospital for quite some time and I remember visiting her every day, just sitting by her bed and crying. She'd tell me 'Don't care my young son, my only son'. Though that would only make me cry more. I hoped that she would get better, but deep down I knew that I had already lost her. She did end up losing the battle, I felt like I lost everything I had. I remember the last days of her life. She looked very sick and could barely talk, her voice was a rasp. Her last words to me were 'Live long, be strong. I will always be in your heart you have will never lose me.' I miss her each day, so much." My voice broke, and I looked over to Rosalie and saw tears in her eyes.

"Emmett I'm so terribly sorry to hear that. You are a kind man, and deserve only the best." She whimpered. She felt sympathy for me, she cared for me. For once I had hope. I stood up, pulling Rosalie with me. I hugged her tightly as I had a sudden urge to be comforted. She carefully rubbed my back while hugging me and whispered soothing words into my ear. I felt relaxed, I opened up to someone and they understood.

"You must think I'm so weak now" I said sadly, looking into her eyes. She shook her head, and stared into my eyes.

"No Emmett, you are the strongest man I have ever met. Not everyone can open up and cry, weak men do not have the strength to open themselves up. You shared a very important piece of yourself with me today. I appreciate that, and if you ever need to talk about anything in the entire world, please come to me. I'll always listen, I'll always be here" She told me softly. I had a friend that I could actually talk to. I mean Alice and Bella are my friends they feel like my sisters really but I never told them my past. I'm sure they'd be there for me to, but this is not something the world needs to know.

"Thank-you Rosalie." I whispered. I kissed her cheek and hugged her once more. This conversation was over I could tell.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged thinking of something to do, suddenly I had the perfect idea.

"Would you like to go get Ice Cream with me Rosalie?" I asked her. She nodded and we went to get our bicycles in the garage. It was a beautiful summer's say, so why drive? On our bike ride we rode through the park and looked at all the flowers and the people walking hand in hand. Once we were out of the park trails we went downtown, to where the ice cream shop was. It only took five minutes from leaving the park to arrive to the ice cream shop. We got off our bikes and locked them up in the bike rack outside. I held the door open for her to go inside and I followed her in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The Ice Cream man asked.

"Can I have a small chocolate ice cream?" Rosalie asked. The ice cream looked at me as if asking me what I want.

"Same for me." I told him. He quickly scooped the ice cream and I saw Rosalie reaching for her wallet. I grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

"I brought you here, I'm paying" I said to her. She smiled and thanked me while I paid. The ice cream man handed us our ice cream and we went outside on the front bench to eat it.

"Yummy" I said happily. Surprisingly letting everything out, made me happier. Knowing I have someone here for me makes me so happy. She giggled and continued eating her ice cream. I was so messy while I ate, it dripped down my chin and onto the white shirt I was wearing. I looked down and sighed, seeing the complete mess I made. Rosalie started laughing even harder.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She pointed to my forehead. I touched my forehead and ice cream even managed to get up there somehow.

"How'd that happen?" I asked myself. I shrugged and used my napkin to take it off my face.

"You kept clean, you're such a girl" I joked to her. She rolled her eyes then laughed again. _Man am I on a roll, and Bella said I wasn't that funny. Ha!_ I looked at her, and her blonde hair was straightened- its length was just below her shoulders. Her smile completed her face perfectly, her white teeth sparkled and her lips were full. Have I ever noticed how beautiful this woman is? I felt like I was looking straight into her, she didn't have to say anything- I felt as though I already knew.

"Thank-you again for the ice cream, and thank-you for opening up to me" She said sweetly.

"Of course" I replied, its the least I could do. She gave me hope for once, her and my mother are the closest I've ever been to anyone ever.

"So, you ready to go back?" I asked her. She nodded slowly and got up. She quickly stretched before walking over to our bikes. I quickly bent over and unlocked our bikes and passed her, her helmet. We got on our bikes and rode back home, slower then the first time. Just admiring the view and making small conversation. Alice was right, having three more renters was a fantastic idea.

**(Alice POV)**

In the morning I rolled over and stretched. I slowly opened my eyes and at first the light burned. '_I'm so not a morning person'_, I thought as I sat up. I was on my bed, funny last night I don't remember walking up to me room. I was tired, so I probably just forgot. Either way I got up out of bed and walked towards my door. I really needed to talk to Bella, to get her advice on me and Jasper, not just that though- I need to know why she was in Edward's room. Yesterday at dinner I told Edward he would like Bella. Of course he told me he didn't but I know he does. I can tell just by the way he looks at her, like she's the only person in the world. I'm sure Bella likes him too and I will find out for sure later.

I walked out of my door and downstairs to the kitchen. My stomach growled the minute I stepped inside the kitchen.

"Okay stomach I get it, I'll find you!" I said to myself. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some milk. Then I went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cheerios and a bowl. I made my cereal, grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table to eat. I ate quickly because I was very hungry and my stomach couldn't get enough. I got up for a second- but smaller bowl of cereal and sat back down. I was remembering everything from last night. Jasper and I playing Wii, my beating him at the game even though he said he was good. Suddenly Rosalie and Emmett came walking through the front door together.

"You're finally up sleepy head!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, it was only noon. Edward, Bella and Jasper were still asleep- I think.

"Where were you two?" I asked curiously.

"We just went to get ice cream" Rosalie replied. Emmett was smiling, sugar must really get to that boy.

"Fine." I said as I got up from my seat and went over to the computer. I sat down and went on my facebook. I scrolled through the page for a few minutes and got bored when nothing really changed, from a few days ago. _I wonder if Jasper has facebook... I know I live with him, but I still can add him!_ I typed his name in the seach bar and smiled as I saw he had a facebook. I went to his profile and my smile increased when in his realationship information box it said he was single. I knew already he was single, from dinner last night but I was still happy, knowing I might have a chance. Rosalie was right, it would be cool if Jasper and I got together. If Edward and Bella got together. If Rosalie and Emmett got together. Then we could all live happily ever after. This is the part of the story where the narrator comes in and says 'listen up princess, it doesn't happen that easily. You haven't slept for 100 years, you never ate a poisionus apple, you don't have ugly step-sisters and so on and so on.' I do feel like I suffer though, I have to look at the most gorgeous man I have ever met and know that all we might ever be is friends. That's worse then any other princess tale.


	6. Chapter 5  The Truth Is Spoken

Chapter 5- The Truth Is Spoken

**(Bella POV)**

I woke up, I could tell it was late in the morning because the sun was really shining and was casting in through the window. I blinked a few times to let my eyes get used to the brightness then I slowly sat up. I looked around and realized I was in Edward's room. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I was wondering if anyone in the house noticed, I wondered if Edward even know. Maybe he fell asleep before me, I couldn't remember. I looked beside me and he was still sleeping, he looked so amazing. I carefully brushed some hair aside and sighed just relishing the site before me. I probably had one of the best sleeps of my life last night- no nightmares and peace. I for once felt safe and secure, I mean I know I was. All of my life I had security issues and self worth issues. Last night I had no worries, and I couldn't exactly say why. Edward lightly tossed in his sleep making me snap out of my little day dream. I saw him stretch, but his eyes were still closed. He made a low groan in his chest as he opened his eyes, slowly. I looked down at him and blushed at just the thought, that I was in his bed... With him. He sat up and smiled.

"Morning" He yawned.

"Good morning, Edward" I said and I could feel myself still blushing. We sat there just staring at eachother for a minute. I felt as though he was already mine, that we were a match made in heaven, but really we were just friends. Great friends. What could he want with a girl like me? I'm clumsy, short and always find a way to humilate myself.

"Sorry, about last night. I was going to bring you to your room but I just feel asleep as well before I had a chance." He told me. I was actually glad he didn't bring me to my bedroom, I had an amazing sleep and I enjoyed it. I had the sudden urge to leap into his arms and just let him hold me.

"Its fine, I actually had a good sleep." I admitted.

"Me too." He smiled. I smiled back at him, I noticed we spend lots of time just looking at eachother and smiling, but that's all I need with him. Just to have his presence there. Well, actually I want more, but if I can't have that at least I can be with him.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me. I looked down and wringed my hands together before I spoke.

"Nothing." I said. I could feel his eyes locked on me but I was looking down and I didn't dare to move.

"I'd like to take you somewhere, but you don't have to come if you don't want to." He told me. I looked up and his eyes were filled with curiousity. He wanted to know my answer. Where would he take me? I didn't really care, I just wanted to be with him.

"I'd like that." I replied, and once again smiled. I have a tendency to smile around him, don't know why.

"Where is this place?" I asked. I was honestly dying of curiousity.

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise." He told me and winked.

"As friends I ought to tell you- I really hate surprises." Hoping that would make him tell me.

"I'm not telling you, not a chance." He laughed. I needed to get changed and brush my teeth, but I didn't want to move. Not an inch. Well I guess we wouldn't get to this place, if I never moved my lazy ass so I decided to make the move.

"Before we go, can I take a shower, get changed and brush me teeth?" I asked politely. He nodded.

"Of course, I need to do all that too, I'll be downstairs in the living room when I'm ready." He told me. I smiled got off the bed and started walking for the door.

"Oh and Bella" He started. I turned around, looking at him.

"Wear your running shoes." He told me and smiled his crooked smile. I laughed and he looked at me confused.

"You seem to stop me a lot before I leave your room." I said. He laughed and nodded while I left. The minute I was out the door I could hear him get up and move around.

I pretty much ran to my room and had a shower, a very quick shower. I jumped out of the shower and got changed, quickly brushed my hair and teeth then ran downstairs into the living room. Edward was already there, his hair damp and disheveled- he looked amazing, as always.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded quickly and got on my tennis shoes and followed him out the door. We walked to his volvo and he held the door open for me to get inside. I stepped inside and quickly put on my seatbelt. _Where is he taking me!_ I really wanted to know. He walked around the front of the volvo and went inside the drivers seat where he put on his seatbelt and started driving.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" I begged. He just chuckled to himself and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him for a minute then shrugged and looked out the window. We were driving on the main road of town and trees were everywhere. I saw him turn onto a dirt road and got confused when he suddenly stopped at the end of the road. I looked at him confused.

"Were walking from here." He told me. My eyes popped out of my head. _Me, walking in the woods. Running shoes or not, it's a death trap. _I laughed.

"You're kidding. Very funny, really where are we going?" I asked. He stared at me in disbelief. _Is he serious?_

"Then don't come..." He said quietly, as he stepped out of the volvo and started walking into the woods on the trail. Now I was staring at him in disbelief, but I sighed and got out of the car and followed him.

"You're really trying to kill me." I said. I tripped every few steps but Edward would catch me before I hit the ground. "I hope you have the whole day booked out, with me this is going to take forever..."

"Bella, I have all day, and tomorrow and the day after that if you need. I don't have to go back to work until Thursday." He replied.

"Where are we going? Are we just hiking?" I asked trying to be polite but I really didn't see the point of driving way out here just to walk. I mean trees are everywhere in this town!

"Have paitence, please." Was all he answered. We kept walking and every so often we'd ask each other simple questions. I swear we were walking for at least an hour until he smiled and told me we were almost there.

"Almost where?" I asked.

"To my- OUR meadow." He smiled. Meadow? In the middle of no where. I smiled, he said it was our meadow. He saw me smile and pulled me along a little faster. Finally I saw it, the beautiful patch of land, surrounded by trees but the land was open and the sun was shining brightly onto it. Lovely flowers were everywhere and Edward pulled me to the middle of the meadow. He took off his backpack which I didn't even notice he had until then, and pulled out a small blanket from it. He smiled down at me and carefully set down the blanket. He sat and moitoned me to come sit as well. I slowly sat down, still taking in the gorgeous view.

"You like?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, I love it. I'd stay here forever if I could." I told him. He smiled and laughed.

"Well, we can't stay here forever we have a home, we aren't wolves you know." He laughed. "But we can come here whenever you'd like. This is like my safe haven, a place I can think... It's peaceful here and I wanted to share it with you.

"Thank-you, I love it here." I smiled at him. _I hope today never ends._

**(Edward POV)**

I have never actually brought anyone to my meadow, but Bella and I are really good friends and I can trust her. I want to have a place just for us, for us to get away- to know each other better. The conversation Alice and I had at dinner last night kept popping up inside my head:

"_So, Edward" She began. I looked at her. "You like Bella don't you?"_

"_I mean she's great yes, but I've known her one day. I don't like her." I said._

"_Yes, but love is always known somewhere, it will take you awhile to realize but you will" she told me. I started laughing._

"_You think I love Bella? I know nothing about her!" I laughed. _

"_You just wait, Edward. You just wait!" She said as sheI stood up and went back to her seat. _

Alice was right, I mean I just know she is. In a way I knew that always, because deep down (not very deep actually) I always felt something for Bella. I snapped back into reality and smiled at her. I just remembered something else I brought along, and I dug into my back pack and grabbed out some strawberries. I opened the box and ate one and titled the box towards here so she could get one. She grabbed one and popped it in her mouth, she was still looking around taking in the view I assumed.

"How did you find this place?" She asked.

"Lot's of free time Bella. I never brought anyone here, but I want to bring you here since were great friends." I told her. I sighed, great friends nothing more. I really just want her to know how I feel. I can't hold back for ever! What if she doesn't like me? Then it would be all weird and we wouldn't be friends. Was it worth the risk? I sighed and laid on my back, I let my eyes close and day dreamed. I got lost in the thought of her being mine and us getting married and just being together forever, holding hands and laughing. I'd even steal a kiss or two... I'd ask her father if I could take her hand in marriage, hopefully he'd say yes then Bella and I could love each other forever. The idea alone was better then heaven.

"You okay?" She asked me, and I felt her lay down beside me. I opened my eyes and she wasn't laying beside me, I was wrong. She was hunched over me looking into my eyes. She blushed, which made me want her more. Now would be the perfect time to kiss her, her kiss-me-now lips. I shook my head.

"No, not really." I said truthfully. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" She pleaded me to tell her. I shook my head again.

"Edward, you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you, I'll always be your friend. Great friend actually." She told me.

"That's not enough Bella. I wouldn't last, I can't resist any longer. I need to know, what you feel towards me. What I feel towards you is- I can't even descrive it. I want to be more then friends, or great friends. I want every night to be like last night- with you in my arms but I want to have you as mine and kiss you. I want to just be with you, and love you. I swear I love you. I know we haven't known each other for long but I reall-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed and against my own. I felt Bella laying on top of me, and she was kissing me with all the passion in the world. I kissed her back with just as much passion and I felt my fingers knot in her hair. My brain was filled with her scent and her touch. We kissed for a few more minutes with just as much passion and when we let each other go I whispered her name. I was in pure ectasy. Our breathing was heavy.

"Please tell me you feel the same way..."


	7. Chapter 6  Old FrienNEMIES!

Chapter 6- Old Frien-NEMIES!

**Edward POV**

Bella and I stayed in the meadow for about another hour before we went home. She is now offically my girlfriend, though in my mind she is so much more. She knows I really like her, that I love her, but she doesn't understand just how MUCH I really do love her. How much I need her in my life. She's my first offical girlfriend, and my only true love. To me, we both fit together like and old pair of gloves- perfectly. Ever since she became even a small part of my life, I couldn't imagine living any other way. I drove her back to the house, and when we went inside Rosalie was on the couch with a smirk on her face.

"Guess who called, Edward." Was the first thing out of her mouth. I stared at her confused.

"Who?" I asked. Bella was taking her shoes off, trying to mind her own business I assumed. I didn't care if she heard. She can know anything and everything about me. But really, who would call?

"Tanya. She's missed you." Rosalie told me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella look down- her hair covering her face. She knew about Tanya, she also knew that Tanya and I dated, but it was nothing. It was a dare, and I didn't like her. I never will.

"Why does that matter, Rosalie?" I spat.

"Well, you should call her back. It would be rude if you didn't. She moved to California a few years ago, but now she's back in town. Maybe she needs a guide or just wants to catch up with old friends." Rosalie told me.

"Well, she shouldn't have called me. We're not friends. Never were. Never will be." I said, my voice was hard, strict.

"When I was talking with her she seemed to think otherwise." Rosalie told me. "She seemed to be very faund of you Edward."

"Why don't YOU help her out, Rosalie? You were her friend. Her good friend." I suggested.

"Well, I offered... But she wants to 'hang' tonight. I have plans." Rosalie replied. She looked smug, serious.

"Other plans?" I scoffed.

"Emmett and I are going to catch the new film tonight. You know the new movie, Nightmare On Elm Street. New horror, I can't wait!" Rosalie told me. Rosalie hates horror... But she likes Emmett. I sighed. I looked over and Bella wasn't there. I saw Rosalie follow my gaze and I looked at Rosalie. She shrugged, showing that she didn't know where Bella went either.

"I think Tanya, misses you. She said she actually did like you, Edward..." Rosalie whispered.

"Well, I don't like her. At all. Never did. Bella's my girlfriend, that's all I want." I growled at Rosalie. I stormed out of the room, but I saw Rosalie's jaw drop at the news I just told her about Bella and I. I ran upstairs to Bella's room, the door was closed and I knocked lightly hoping Bella was in there. No answer. I opened the door slowly and Bella wasn't there. Her room looked abanonded, she wasn't there for a while it seemed. Books were scattered around and her bed was barely made. I looked around just making sure she wasn't there and left the room. I looked in every room in the house and there wasn't a sign of Bella. Then I ran into Alice.

"Alice! Have you seen Bella?" I asked worried. She looked at me confused and shook her head.

"I think Jasper saw her, he said something like that a minute ago." Alice replied.

"What did Jasper say?" I asked her.

"Either he said, Bella went uptown or Bella's scared of clowns. I forget which one." She told me.

"Alright..." I said and ran outside to my car. _Where would she be? Uptown... What's uptown? _My brain went dead. I couldn't think, I just drove. Then I past a small store on the corner of the main road. I didn't see the store, I saw Bella's old rusty truck parked in front of it. I quickly parked beside it and jumped out of my car and into the store. It was a small bookstore, playing a slow song lightly from the speakers above. The clerk was an elder man, with glasses and barely any hair. My eyes searched around for Bella. Then I saw her, she was sitting on a chair in the corner- her head in a book. Withering Heights, it was titled. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi." I breathed. It was all I could make out. She looked up and her eyes went wide for a moment, when she saw me.

"Oh, Hi." She said.

"What are you reading?" I asked, already knowing.

"Withering Heights, my favourite book." She replied.

"I really meant to ask, what the hell are you doing here? You just left me!" I told her. I had a little sadness in my voice. She looked me over, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you were busy? Y'know, you call Tanya, hook up." She started. "Live happily ever after." She mumbled under her breath. I laughed, at the insanity of her last sentence. She looked up at me, her face was completely serious.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Silly Bella. I hate Tanya, I'm not calling her back! I was actually having fun today, until Rosalie told me the news about that stupid phone call." I told her, truthfully.

"Hate is a strong word." Was all she said.

"Yeah, I know! That's why I used it!" I told her. She tried to hide her giggling with a cough and looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"You have to call her back." Bella said. I shook my head and Bella closed her book and stood up. She walked over to the clerk and bought the book. I was following her, close behind.

"Why?" I asked. _Why does she want me, to call Tanya back?_ I was so confused.

"It's a polite gesture. Plus she wants a guide, Rosalie is busy." She said before getting into her truck. "Meet you at home." She whispered and kissed my cheek before closing the truck door. I stood there bewildered for a moment and then got in my Volvo and followed her home. When I got inside the house Bella was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Edward, call Tanya back. Take Bella to be your co-guide but call her back! I promised Tanya you would do it. I mean Tanya is my friend and I won't let her down!" Rosalie screeched at me. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were full of wonder.

"I'll go, if you want." Bella told me. I nodded quickly. Rosalie tossed me the phone and told me Tanya's number.

"Now call her!" Rosalie told me. "NOW!". I picked up the phone dialed the number and waited for Tanya to answer the phone. _Why am I doing this? I don't like this girl!_ Tanya, picked up on the second ring.

"Hellllllloooo!" Her voice rang. I cringed at the loudness of her voice. I cleared my throat.

"Umm, yes Tanya. This is Edward. You called?" I asked.

"Oh! Edward! Yes, I called! I really don't need a guide, if that's what Rosalie told you! I need a date and a good restruant idea!" She told me, excitedly.

"Umm.. Restruant? Umm... East Side Marios? I'll pick you up at five... I'm bringing Bella to." I told her.

"Bella? Who the hell is Bella?" Tanya demanded. I was mad at the tone of her voice. Bella is amazing and you shouldn't speak of her in that tone of voice.

"Bella, my girlfriend." I replied to Tanya. I heard Tanya grunt and I swear I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Alright, whatever. Pick me up at five. Bye Edward." Tanya said. I hung up. I set the phone down and looked at Bella. She was smiling.

"What do I wear?" She asked suddenly.

"You don't need nothing fancy. It's just East Side Mario's. Plus you look beautiful in anything, it doesn't really matter. I'm just wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer." I replied. She blushed.

"I'll get ready now." She said.

"Why so soon?" I asked, curiously.

"Edward it's 4:38. Tanya needs to be picked up in 22 minutes." She laughed. I looked at the time. I didn't know it was that late. I ran upstairs and quickly got changed, wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black blazer. I wore my favourite jeans underneath- not to impress Tanya, to impress Bella. I went downstairs to wait for Bella. It was 4:45 pm. She suddenly came downstairs and she looked... wow.

"You look lovely Bella. Simply gorgeous." I told her. She was wearing a beautiful blue blouse and tight, black skinny jeans along with a pair of flats. She stunned me.

"You look dashing as well, " She laughed and took my arm I held out for her.

"I wish our first 'date' could be just us. Not an old time enemy." I said truthfully to her. I really do wish it was just me and her. Not Tanya, I thought Tanya was out of my life for good after highschool. I wished, that was true.

"Well, we can go on a date some other time, I suppose." Bella replied to me. She was smiling at me. How could she be so happy, when seeing someone that I really don't like?

"How can you be happy!" I asked, with all seriousness.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Was her reply. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I just want to stay home with her instead. I helped Bella into the car and drove to the adress Tanya told me to meet her at. I honked when I pulled into her driveway and Bella lightly smacked my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, be a gentleman at least. You don't have to adore her, but technically this is a date." Bella told me. I sighed. Bella was right, I should at least try to be nice. If I can.

"I only care that I'm with you, actually." I smiled at her. I took her hand in my own and looked out the windsheild. Tanya came running out, wearing a jean denim skirt and a pink ruffle shirt. Bella looked better. Bella sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked. I stroked her cheek with my hand and looked into her brown eyes.

"I didn't think Tanya, would be THAT pretty. Tall, thin.. pretty." She sighed and closed her eyes. I kissed her cheeks and then her forehead.

"I'd take you over her anyday!" I whispered. "I perfer brunettes, Bella." Bella looked up at me and smiled. Tanya climbed into the car. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Hi, Edward!" Tanya said. I coughed and motioned to Bella sitting beside me.

"And.. Bella!" Tanya said, I could sense her fake enthusiasum. Bella smiled back at Tanya and waved.

"Hi Tanya." I said, while backing the Volvo out of the driveway. The car ride to the restruant was, short and silent. One of my hands was still holding Bella's left hand. I traced my finger along her ring finger- imagining a ring there the whole time. _T_oo soon for marriage, but it will come eventually... I hope. Once we got to the restruant I got out of the car and Bella got out at the same time. She motioned for me to open Tanya's door, so I sighed and did just that. I held open the door of the restruant and let the girls in. The waitior gave us a table and we each sat on a side.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Tanya asked us- mainly me.

"Not long, but it feels like forever." I answered, letting Tanya know just how much I loved Bella.

"That's usually what happens, first love. Right?" Tanya said. Bella and I looked at each other for a moment. I gave her a smile, as in begging for forgiveness. I really regret calling Tanya back. The waitor came by and Bella, Tanya and I ordered our food.

"Why'd you call me back, honestly Tanya?" I asked her.

"Well... In highschool we were together. I missed that! I mean come on, I missed you Edward! We were so close! I swear you were my first love- though you were my third boyfriend." Tanya chirped. Bella's eyes went wide and she looked down. Anger raged in me, Tanya was lying- trying to scare off Bella!

"No Tanya. I do NOT remember it like that one bit! I really do NOT remember that. It was a dare, I didn't like you. I was a fool I was wondering what dating was like. But to actually feel love, you have to be with the one. That's Bella, not you. Trust me." I replied, my voice was hard. Tanya gasped.

"No. No. No. You- YOU LIKED ME EDWARD." Tanya said, her voice was getting loud. I shook my head. Tanya sighed angrily.

"I wasted my time then." She hissed. She gave Bella a nasty look and left. She just left. I looked down. Bella shouldn't have saw that. She shouldn't have to have ever met that bitch.

"I'm sorry, about that Bella. I .. I wish that, you didn't see that. I'm so sorry!" I begged for forgiveness. She took my hand and kissed it. Then she pushed her chair closer to mine.

"I guess we do, get a date all to ourselves." She purred. I looked at her, she wasn't mad. In her eyes all I saw was love, compassion and caring. I wrapped my arms around her and aplogized yet again.

"Edward, really its fine! I made you call her back. I didn't think Tanya was that much of a ..." Bella started.

"Whore, bitch?" I finished Bella's sentence. Bella giggled and nodded. Our food came and we both started eating. I paid for Tanya's food and let them take it away.

"Oh, I'm so full I might need a doctor." Bella laughed, after finishing her plate of pasta. I laughed taking my last bite.

"My dad's a doctor." I randomly blurted out. My dad... Carlisle Cullen. Hmm.. Maybe Bella should meet my parents. They'd love her- not as much as I love her though.

"Would you like to meet my family Bella? They'd love you. We have time tonight, they always love visits." I asked her.

"What, if they don't like me Edward?" She asked me nervously. I took her hand and brought it up to my face.

"They'll love you Bella. You're perfect." I told her with all honestly.

"Okay, let's go Bella said. She stood up and I put money on the table for the bill and we left.

I can't wait for my parents to meet MY Bella.


	8. Chapter 7 Not Bored Anymore!

Chapter 7- Not Bored Anymore!

Alice POV

So boring, so, so boring! There's nothing to do, nothing at all! I don't think I have ever been this bored. Okay, maybe all those times waiting in the hospital waiting room while Bella was in the emergency room getting cured for yet another injury. I was sitting in the kitchen, at the table looking at the newspaper over and over again. Then Jasper came inside the kitchen. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I returned the smile then looked away hoping that would help me breathe again.

"What's up?" He asked in that gorgeous southern accent. For a minute I was at a loss for words. Then I remembered he had asked me a question.

"Nothing, I'm so bored!" I replied. He chuckled and walked towards the refrigerator, he opened it and grabbed a Gatorade. Once he closed the fridge he opened the Gatorade and turned to face me again.

"If you're bored… What do you want to do?" He asked me. I wanted to say 'anything as long as its with you' but that's cheesy.

"I'm up for anything!" I told him truthfully. I really would do anything; to save me from this boring afternoon, well night it was 7:00. I suddenly remember something.

"Jasper, do you know where Edward and Bella are?" I asked, suddenly worried. I had no idea where either one of them were! He shook his head and drank some more Gatorade. I stood up and peeked outside of the kitchen to check if they were in the living room. No sign of either one of them. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to face Jasper. He was watching me the whole time. "Well I tried."

"Maybe they went somewhere together. Edward mentioned taking Bella to a place, his 'secret' place. That boy has problems I swear. Okay, I'm kidding. But really, I don' think they'd be there all day." Jasper rambled on. I laughed, and sighed. Rosalie came downstairs and went to the table and grabbed her purse that was sitting there.

"Rosalie! Do you know where Bella and/or Edward are?" I asked Rosalie. She looked down for a moment and started talking.

"Uh… Yeah. They went out for dinner with Tanya." She explained. What am I missing? Who the hell is this Tanya?

"Edward doesn't like Tanya at all. Why would he go to dinner with her, and Bella?" Jasper asked suspiciously. I was still confused. Who is this Tanya?

"Well, Tanya is my really good friend. Emmett and I are going to see that new movie the horror, Nightmare On Elm Street. Tanya is back in town and wanted a friend to be with tonight, I mean I was busy. I couldn't let her down; I thought Edward was still her friend. On facebook they're friends! I offered Edward up for taking her to dinner. He refused, Bella got him to- sweet girl Bella is. Anyways, they went out for dinner and I didn't know Edward and Tanya didn't click! Good grief!" Rosalie told us, her voice louder then usual. She looked down, embarrassed. I could tell she regrets offering up Edward's night. She left the room with her purse and went out the front door. Who knows where she's going?

"Are you still bored?" Jasper suddenly asked. I nodded and sighed. I really was bored. I wanted to do something, go somewhere! Not just talk, and talk and talk.

"Come with me then," He said and held his hand out. I took it eagerly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curiously.

"To my favourite coffee shop! They have the best latte's! I've been craving one lately, decided to take you and off we go!" He said kind of excitedly. I laughed at his eagerness, like a little on Christmas morning. I followed him along and he walked right by the cars.

"Aren't we driving? The cars that way." I pointed behind me to where the cars were.

"No Alice, the coffee shop is just down the street. You've lived on this street longer, you should know where it is!" He laughed.

"The little coffee shop on the corner? I know that place… I have just never been there. I'm more of a quick drive thru coffee lane, you know. Like Tim Horton's!" I explained to him. He laughed and we continued to walk down the street. The little coffee shop was just on the corner- not a far walk at all. It was a cute little shop; I wonder why I never went there. It looks lovely. It was tiny, was a brick building and on the front door there was a tiny open sign. Before the front door was a tiny chalk bored, resting against the wall of the building. Written on it were the specials of the day. Jasper held the door open for me and I smiled at his kind manners. I walked inside and he followed behind me. We walked up to the counter and a young girl was standing there. I assume she was around 15 maybe 16. She asked us what we would like, and Jasper said two mocha latte's. I went for my purse, so I could pay but Jasper stopped me.

"I brought you here, I'm paying." He said in a low voice. I rolled my eyes, but let him pay. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and paid for both of us. We got our hot mocha latte's and went to sit at a nearby table. We sat down and drank our latte's in silence for a little while.

"You're right, this is good." I told him. He nodded in agreement and continued to drink his latte. He even looked good drinking a latte. Above in the speakers, the song I'll Be by Edwin Mccain.

"Oh, I love this song." I whispered.

"No way, I love this song to." Jasper replied. I didn't know he heard me. I looked up and smiled. Wow, we have something in common.

"This may be- Okay this is weird but… Alice would you like to have this dance with me." He asked me nervously. My jaw dropped. I recovered quickly and nodded. He helped me up and we danced. In the middle of the tiniest coffee shop, I have ever been in.

"We're dancing in a coffee shop." I laughed and told Jasper. He laughed with me for a minute.

"I need a way, to work off that sweet latte." He said jokingly. We danced in silence for a moment and I felt so at ease. I gently let my head lay on his strong shoulder. He pulled me closer and then I could feel his breathing in my ear. I smiled to myself as we continued to dance, all by our lonesome- in the middle of a coffee shop.

"You're very pretty Alice." Jasper suddenly blurted out. I could feel myself blush, I guess I was having myself a Bella moment.

"You're quite handsome yourself Jasper." I replied. He looked away embarrassed for a moment then looked back at me. I looked deep into his eyes, what I saw was passion. I got lost in the moment and I felt my breathing hitch. He looked into my eyes as if he could see right into my soul. I longed for him in that moment, for him to be mine. He closed his eyes for a minute and pulled me back to him. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and I could tell the song was about to end. _Damn it._ I never wanted this moment to end. Never. When the song was over, a more upbeat song started playing. Katy Perry – Fireworks, I believe. We were still standing, he still hadn't let go of me and I didn't dare let go of him.

"You have no idea how I feel about you, Alice." Jasper whispered. _What did he just say? Does he like me? Happiest day ever, if he likes me!_

"You can tell me…" I started. He stared at me for a minute and I stared back- wanting to hear what he has to say next.

"I feel like I've waited my whole life for you, for this moment." He whispered. I felt as though I was going to cry, I was just so happy. I couldn't believe he said that to me. He felt the same way for me.

"I feel the same way Jasper. I really do." I told him honestly. He smiled at me and I heard a 'aw' from behind me. I turned around and the young girl behind the counter had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, that's just adorable." She said and walked to the back, obviously embarrassed because she just admitted she was eavesdropping. I didn't care if the whole world knew, actually. Jasper looked at his watch.

"It's nearly 8." He told me. I nodded and we both decided it was best for us to go home now. Once we got out the door and onto the sidewalk Jasper started talking again.

"You really feel the same way?" He asked. The moon was just coming out and it was lightly dancing along the ground. I love the moonlight it is always so beautiful. Twilight was my favourite time of day.

"Of course." I replied.

"What does this make us?" He asked quietly. _Well I hope it makes us a couple._

"Well I hope it makes us a couple." I said suddenly regretting saying it. I thought, it was just in my head. I looked away very embarrassed.

"Then let's be a couple." He said, a smile in his voice. My eyes went huge and I looked at him. Was he serious? Man 11:11 must work!

"Then were a couple." I agreed. "Thanks for the latte." I added.

"Anytime." He said back to me. He took my hand in his and we continued to walk home, hand in hand. Our hearts finally united as one. He held the door to the house open for me and I walked in, as did he. Emmett was on the couch watching football and Rosalie, Edward nor Bella were anywhere in site.

"Where's the rest?" I asked Emmett.

"Woo! GOO GATORS!" He yelled at the television. "Oh, Rosalie is upstairs in her room and Bedward are no where to be seen! Ha do you like that? Bedward, instead of having to say Bella and Edward say Bedward. Saves me some breath!" He continued on. Bella and Edward, still nowhere to be seen.

"I'm giving them one more hour and if they're not home, I'm calling the police." I said. I was scared, not knowing where they were. I feel as though they are my siblings.

"Holy mom." Emmett joked.

"Not funny Emmett." Jasper responded. Emmett just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the game.

"They should be fine Alice, don't worry." Jasper soothed me. I nodded.

"I'm going to talk with Rosalie then, alright? She seemed mad earlier…" I told Jasper. He nodded in agreement and sat next to Emmett to watch the game. Jasper… My boyfriend. All mine. Finally. I slowly crept downstairs to where Rosalie's room was. It was in the basement, but it didn't look like a basement. There was a den, a bathroom and Rosalie's room. She had her room connected to the garage so if you go through a side door your inside the garage. Downstairs was heated and had air conditioning, it was very stylish (thanks to my designing skills) and was full of décor and the den had two beautiful paintings. I walked through the den and into Rosalie room. The door was open and she was in her room looking at a magazine on her bed.

"Hi Rosalie," I whispered. She looked over her magazine and saw me, then she set the magazine down.

"Hi Alice" She replied.

"Are you alright Rosalie?" I asked. She shook her head, no.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone, not Edward or make Bella uncomfortable. They're not home so I can't even apologize!" She whimpered. I hugged her in a comforting manner.

"Its fine Rosalie, trust me. Bella can make herself uncomfortable all on her own! Edward will forgive you, he's a gentleman." I told her.

"You think so?" She asked. I nodded, yes.

"They should be home soon. I think." I told Rosalie. She got up and walked over to her dresser. She had a box of tissues sitting on it. She grabbed one and wiped her tears. She was lightly crying, nothing major. Rosalie was trying to put on the strong front, I could tell.

"Don't worry Rose." I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. "Weren't you and Emmett going to go to the movies?" I asked.

"Yeah, we might go tomorrow. The game is on and I really want to apologize the minute Edward and Bella get home." She told me.

"Are you and Emmett a couple?" I asked. I thought they might be.

"Heavens no! Are you and Jasper?" She asked me. I nodded.

"NO WAY!" She screamed and ran over to me, to hug me.

"Are Edward and Bella?" I asked Rosalie. She shrugged.

"They should be, they would make a cute couple." She said. I nodded in agreement.

Now if only they would come home…


	9. Chapter 8 How Do I Say Sorry?

**Authors Note- This chapter should help clarify Rosalie's thoughts and why she's acting so strange.**

Chapter 8- How Do I Say Sorry?

**Rosalie POV**

_Edward and Bella are a couple. Alice and Jasper are a couple. Emmett and I are barely friends. I really regret how I acted now, how I lied to Alice and how I offered up Edward when I really shouldn't have. I think- scratch that I know I am jealous. I always had problems with relationships. I really do like Emmett, I'm scared to make the first move. I really messed up and I don't know if sorry can fix this. I want to be Emmett's girlfriend and hearing how successful everyone else's relationship in this house is, just it makes me jealous. I wish my relationships were that easy. Sitting in my room, staring at the bare wall isn't helping. I have to beg for forgiveness. I have to fix this. At the time, I didn't know that Edward and Bella were together, I knew Edward liked her... But I thought Edward and Tanya were friends, that Edward wouldn't mind taking her for dinner one night! Edward and I aren't very close; we are friends and barely that. I so wish I knew, I wish I could control my temper. But I can't. I'm going to have to find a way to earn everyone's forgiveness and possibly even confront Emmett, to tell him how I feel. _I got off my butt and walked upstairs, to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and after I heard Alice tell me to come in, I did just that.

"Alice, I need to tell you some stuff.." I started. She looked at me and nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"I'm really happy for you and Jasper. I'm happy you two are a couple, you seem to really like each other. The fact is, I do know if Bella and Edward are a couple- they are. They are a beautiful couple. I'm jealous for that, you see. I lied to you because I was jealous and I was rude and upset Edward and probably Bella. I messed up. I'm jealous because, I like Emmett. A lot. I mean, I really wish I was his girlfriend, I'd die just to kiss him. And the fact that I can't just date him- unlike how you and Jasper or Edward and Bella makes me mad, makes me jealous. I wish that... that... I hadn't over reacted. That I just sucked it up and said the truth. I'm sorry I lied to you Alice." I continued. I looked down, embarrassed at my own stupid mistakes. My stupid emotions, got the best of me. I let my eyes close, waiting for Alice's dreadful response. How mad will she be? Will she hate me..? Does she already hate me?

"Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. I can't believe you lied you didn't have to lie to me. You can tell me anything. I can help you get Emmett. I'm sure he likes you, and if he got off his lazy ass he'd make a move. It's fine, I'm not mad. Edward will most probably be a gentleman and forgive you. It's great they Edward and Bella are a couple. Jasper and I am a couple, luckily. Trust me, you and Emmett will be a couple eventually." Alice replied. She took my hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. How can she not hate me?

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." I whispered.

"Yes you do, Rosalie. You did something very respectful, you apologized. You faced your mistakes and you're trying to fix them. I appreciate that." Alice told me. Downstairs I could hear Emmett and Jasper cheering over the game. I also heard Emmett say Edward's name...

"Edward, Bella! Where have you two been!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Alice and I looked at each other at the same time. Edward's home and Bella is home. Alice sighed a breath of relief. She had been worried. She's so Alice, worrying about the people that matter most. Alice dragged me downstairs with her and I was nervous as to what I was about to face.

"I took Bella, to meet my parents." Edward said. He watched Alice and I climb downstairs. Him and Bella were holding hands just inside the front door, Edward was helping Bella take off her coat then he took his off and hung both the boats up in the front closet.

"Edward, Bella! You had me worried sick! You didn't say where you'd be!" Alice said angrily.

"Sorry mom." Bella said sarcastically.

"No, really it's my fault. Tanya ditched... So Bella and I ate and we went to my parents, it was my idea. Hence it was my fault." Edward explained. Bella went upstairs with her purse probably to get changed into her pyjamas or have a shower, because it was nearly 9 o'clock. Edward walked into the kitchen and Alice lightly nudged me, telling me to go after him. I walked into the kitchen and Edward had his nose in the fridge. He came out with the orange juice container and turned around to walk to the cupboard for a glass. Then he saw me, and stopped. He just looked at me and I looked away ashamed.

"Edward-

"Don't even start Rosalie." Edward cut me off.

"Edward, I didn't know you and Bella were a thing, when Tanya called!" I said.

"But you knew I liked Bella. You had no right to-

"I'm so sorry Edward! I thought you two were friends. She said you were great friends." I cried.

"Why did you do it Rosalie? Why did you even bother?" He yelled and turned to grab a glass out of the cupboard. He filled the glass with orange juice and then set the glass on the counter and put the orange juice container back in the fridge. He faced me after closing the fridge, still waiting for my answer.

"I was jealous." I whispered.

"What?" He asked completely confused.

"I was jealous! I WAS SO JEALOUS! I like Emmett and I have to go around seeing you and Bella happy, and now Rosalie and Jasper happy! I can't even have my own happiness. I'm selfish and rude, but I'm so sorry I wish I could change everything that happened today, I'm so sorry. What can I do?" I begged.

"Rosalie, if you were jealous you could've talked to someone. Make the first move, just stop messing with my relationships. Bella's the first and only girl I've felt this way for, I don't need you messing it up. I'm sure I could do that on my own. She's my everything, and I can't afford to lose that." His voice was low, almost a whisper. "I can forgive you, but please don't do that again."

"I swear I won't" I whispered.

"Okay," He said and came over to hug me that is when I realized I had been crying.

"Tell Emmett how you feel." Edward whispered in my ear, before he disappeared out of the kitchen along with his glass of orange juice.

**(Edward POV)**

After dinner I brought Bella to my parents house. Their cars were parked just out front the large home and I parked behind my father's Mercedes. I know they will love Bella, but will Bella like them? I helped Bella out of the car and she took my hand as we approached the house. I ran my thumb along the back of her hand, reassuring her everything would be alright as I opened the door for her to walk in. She walked in with me behind and when we were inside she looked around at the inside of the house.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Esme loves decorating." I explained. She nodded.

"Mom, Dad. You home?" I called for my parents.

"One minute son." Carlisle called from upstairs. Bella tucked closer into my side, she was very nervous. Esme came running into the room and she ran over and hugged me.

"Oh, Edward! I missed you, how's your new home? Oh who's this gorgeous girl?" Esme asked. Bella blushed and said hello.

"This is Bella, MY girlfriend." I explained. Just then Carlisle entered the room. He greeted Bella and I, Bella smiled back.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" My father asked politely.

"I'm great, you?" She asked. He said the same and Bella and I came in to sit on the couch. Esme and Bella talked while I caught up with my father.

"You two seem lovely." Carlisle whispered to me. I nodded, and told him how much I care for Bella and how happy I am to have her all to myself. Esme was laughing along with Bella about something she said and they seemed to already love each other. Like they've known each other forever. I smiled just at looking at Bella with my mother. I was incredibly happy. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and she cuddled into my side on the couch. My family, Bella and myself just sat and talked for around a half hour. We talked about many things, pastimes, what had happened today, good books, good movies, great restaurants and so much more! Bella fit in perfectly, just as I assumed. But before I knew it, nearly an hour passed and it was getting late. Bella and I decided to go. We hugged my mother and my father and said our goodbyes before walking out to the Volvo. I held the door open for Bella as she got in and walked around to the driver's seat.

"See they love you, it went perfectly." I said to Bella while pulling out of the driveway.

"They're such happy people, very welcoming." Bella told me.

"They're happy, to see me happy. Plus you are perfect." I said to Bella and she looked down and blushed. On the drive home we talked about mostly the meadow and that we should go back there sometime. I'd go there anytime. When we got home, the minute we walked inside Emmett asked us where we were. I told him I took Bella to meet my parents. Rosalie and Alice then walked in. I was helping Bella take off her coat, and after I did she went upstairs. I took my own coat off and went to the kitchen because I was thirsty. When I closed the fridge and turned around Rosalie was there.

"Edward-

"Don't even start Rosalie." I cut her off. I wasn't up for this, the end of my night was good, and she can't ruin it.

"Edward, I didn't know you and Bella where a thing, when Tanya called." She cried. She begged for my forgiveness. We both argued. She said she was jealous, but I told her that she needs to make the first move if she wants Emmett. In the end I forgave her, she was sincere and I really don't need to hear her begging for forgiveness for the next week. I did forgive her, I meant it. I hugged her, because she was crying and because I want her to know I really do forgive her. If she does a stupid move like that again I will not forgive her, she knows that. I grabbed my orange juice and went upstairs to my room. Once up there I changed into my pyjamas. I decided to go to Bella's room because really I want to spend every moment possible with her. I ran over to her room and knocked on her door. I heard a faint 'come in' and I walked right in. She was sitting on her bed wearing just a camisole and little shorts on. She even looked great in pyjamas. I groaned on the inside, my mind filled with thoughts that I really shouldn't mention and I licked my lips. She patted down beside her for me to come sit, and I walked over to her bed and sat beside her. We were sitting upright in the middle of her bed. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I put my hand on her cheek moving her face so I could look perfectly into her chocolate eyes. I couldn't help myself, I put my other hand on her other cheek and brought her face to mine. Our lips met and I felt her lips open letting her hot breath into my mouth. I pulled her to me so she was sitting on my lap and her arms laced around my neck her fingertips lightly dancing in my hair. I could feel myself get lost in her scent, her light moans as she pulled me even tighter to her. Before I knew it we both were gasping for breath. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to hers. Our breathing was hitched and she was still in my lap. Her hands were rubbing my back and her chest was pressed to mine. I put my face into her hair, breathing in the strawberry scent. She lightly kissed my neck a few times and each time I would return a kiss on her head.

"Rosalie apologized to me, for telling Tanya I was up for dinner." I told her, making conversation.

"Did you forgive her?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Good, holding grudges is never good, especially not to friends." She told me. I sighed and picked up the book that was behind her.

"You were reading?" I asked. I could feel her nod into the crook of my neck. She must be sleepy. I set the book down and my arms wound around her waist. Her legs were wrapped around me and I was still sitting on her bed. She was still in my lap; therefore I was still in heaven. I hummed her lullaby and she yawned.

"Someone's sleepy," I said matter-of-factly-. She nodded slightly and cuddled even closer to me. I ran my fingers through her hair and before I knew it she dozed off, right my arms. Her breathing was heavier and her lips lightly parted. I smiled to myself, kissed her forehead and laid her in bed. I took her comforter and wrapped her up in it. I kissed her cheeks and reached over and grabbed the book she was reading. It was Romeo and Juliet. _Well I haven't read this in a while…_ I thought as I sat down on the tiny couch in the corner of her room and opened the book. She was halfway through the book but I started from the front. Before reading I looked up at her one last day, thanking god for letting me be the lucky man to take her heart. _I haven't told her that I loved her yet. Though she knows I do, it would be nice to say it to her. Maybe tomorrow._ Then I went to the front of the book and started reading.


	10. Chapter 9  3 Perfect Couples

Chapter 9 - 3 Perfect Couples.

**Emmett POV**

I was sitting under the tree in the front yard listening to my Ipod when Rosalie came outside and sat beside me. We looked at each other for a minute, then I looked away.

"Wanna listen?" I asked Rosalie.

"Uh, sure." She said to me and I handed her a head phone. She quickly put it in her ear. I switched the song to Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

"I like this song," Rosalie and I said at the exact same time.

"So... You and Edward cool now?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Uh... Yeah, I mean I think so. I did something stupid. I wish it was just forgotten- that I could go back into time and change it." She said sadly.

"Everyone makes mistakes Rosalie." I told her truthfully. I've made many mistakes, I won't mention any... but I have made mistakes- plenty of them. She sighed sadly and began humming along with the music. My favourite part was playing- the chorus:

_I can be your hero baby..._

_I can kiss away the pain..._

_I will stand by you forever..._

_You can take my breath away..._

I looked over at Rosalie, she was looking down at the ground picking random pieces of grass and tossing them aside. I wish she wasn't upset, Edward forgave her she shouldn't be upset still, its over with.

"Let me be your hero, Rosalie." I said playfully. She looked up at me confused. I stood up and pulled her up with me.

"Emmett what are you-"

I kissed her, before she could even finish her sentence. Really, I didn't have a reason to kiss her, I wanted to- so I did. At first I thought it might have been a mistake- that she would think I'm pushing myself on her, but she kissed me back and everything else became a blur.

"Wow, this is all happening sooner than I expected!" Alice laughed from beside Rosalie and myself. We stopped kissing, turned around and saw her and Jasper hand-in-hand standing behind us, laughing. I looked at Alice confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused. She smiled at me before she answered.

"Everyone's a couple, quicker than expected. It has only been a month of everyone living her, and then wow! It's like a fairy tale, you know? I mean how often does that happen? 6 people living together, ending up being perfect for one and other! Becoming couples sooner rather than later..." Alice rambled on. I rolled my eyes but laughed. In a way she was right, it is like a fairy tale, and its a coincidence really. Rosalie laughed as Alice rambled on more because Jasper looked completely astonished that she had to much to say.

"All in one breath." Jasper stated.

"Of course! Lungs of a singer, baby!" Alice chirped.

"So, now you sing?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded fast.

"Well lets hear a few bars then Alice." I said challenging her.

"I said I could sing. Not that I'm a good singer Emmett." She replied. Suddenly Edward and Bella joined our little gathering, they too were walking hand-in-hand.

"What are we missing?" Bella asked when Edward and her first approached our group.

"We're questioning Alice's singing ability." Jasper informed them.

"I'd like to hear a song, Alice." Edward joked. Rosalie leaned against my arm, so I moved my arm to wrap it around her- pulling her closer to me in the process.

"Whoa, what did we miss? You two are a couple now?" Bella asked. Wow, in not even ten minutes her and Edward missed quite a bit. I nodded happily and I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"Nice." Edward said and Bella looked up at him and smirked.

"You know what this means?" Alice asked us all, everyone looked at her confused. Who ever knows what Alice means?

"TIME TO PARTY!" Alice said, rather loudly.

"What?" Edward and Bella asked.

"Everyone's happy, a couple. Now that deserves a celebration, plus I want to party." Alice explained.

"Are we going somewhere? People coming here? Wow, what a party- Hey everyone look who's dating." I said sarcastically. I could party though...

"Well... I was reading the paper earlier and there is supposed to be a concert in the park tonight. I mean people from all over are coming down to see this, it might be cool." Jasper suggested. Everyone nodded- that was a good idea actually.

"PERFECT!" Alice yelled.

"What band?" Edward asked.

"Let me get the paper, one minute." Jasper said as he walked off into the house. Jasper was practically a bouncy ball, she couldn't stay still.

"This will be fun! I hate being trapped in the house all day! Well I have work and all, but I need down-time. Fun time." She started. She never stops talking really.

"What could we wear? I mean... Hmm, concert. Bella in blue obviously, maybe a tank top or a simple dress? For a concert, no, nevermind no dress. Hmm... Bella! We need to shop, Rosalie you must come!" Alice said eagerly.

"How can Jasper tame that?" Edward joked. Bella laughed at his side and cuddled closer to his side.

"I'm up for it." Rosalie said.

"What about me? What if I have other plans?" Bella asked. Edward's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at Bella.

"Well, Hmm. Nope sorry, you must come!" Alice said.

"Fine." Bella groaned. Alice said a quick 'Yay' and ran over to hug Bella, practically body slamming Bella when she ran to her. Jasper came back outside then, with the paper in his hands.

"The band is.." He started, then looked down at the paper, before he continued. "Muse. New band, but suddenly became popular from that new movie... The horror one? About werewolves, vampires- fantasy stuff. You know it says right here." He pointed to the paper. "That their new song is played in the newest movie... Previously realesed and so on and so on." Jasper told us all.

"I've heard of that band actually." Edward replied.

"It starts at eight tonight." Jasper said.

"And it is already three o'clock! 5 hours, to shop! Okay, really 4 because we need at least and hour to get ready... Okay lets say three hours- we have to eat and shower and brush our teeth! That takes two minutes you know!" Alice said. Man, if she wrote a novel it would be ever lasting- one chapter just to describe the characters hair, I bet.

"Yes, captain obvious." Rosalie said jokingly. Alice smiled and nodded, then she grabbed Bella and Rosalie's wrists and pulled them along towards the house.

"Three hours?" Bella gasped, suddenly realizing her worst nightmare was just about to be born. Alice ignored Bella and looked back to Edward, Jasper and myself before yelling:

"I'll have them back in three hours, maybe earlier!"

"I'm just wearing plaid shorts and a t-shirt." Edward laughed, his gaze still on Bella until the door was closed behind her while she went in the house. He sighed and looked back at Jasper and I. "We have three hours to kill boys."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Something for them- the girls I mean?" I suggested. Edward and Jasper tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "What? I can be romantic. Geez." Jasper rolled his eyes but lead the way to the inside of the house. Edward and I followed, and we all went to the kitchen.

"Wow, that was quick, they are already gone- car and everything." Edward said while looking out the window.

"Aw, Eddie miss his Bellie?" Jasper asked in a girly voice. Edward took a dish towel, rolled it up and smack Jasper on the thigh.

"Not funny, Jasper." He said.

**Alice POV**

"I like blue on you Bella. A navy blue, not aqua-aqua isn't that good. It is way to... aqua." I said while tossing Bella a shirt. "Try this on." I encouraged her. I knew she hated shopping but her old, worn out jean shorts and an old t-shirt really wouldn't do. This is just like a date! Bella sighed angrily but walked to the change room. Rosalie came out of the change room wearing an outfit I suggested for her to try.

"I actually really like this." She smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white, jean skirt with a red tank top. The tank top was not very fancy but it wasn't a walk-in-the-park shirt either.

"I like it." I told her, then I smiled. In my arms I had nearly seven bags of clothes Rosalie, Bella and I had bought at previous stores. Finally Bella came out of the change room.

"I like it, lets buy it!" She said with fake enthusiasm. "Lets buy it and go home!"

"Silly Bella, though you are right. It is a great outfit!" I said, I was very excited for tonight. Bella was wearing nice, plaid shorts that were white and blue and a very nice blue camisole. Near the top of the shirt it had sparkles that were flashy in the light. Since getting Bella in a skirt was a fail, this would do.

"We don't need to dress fancy for a concert in the park, at night." Bella complained.

"This isn't fancy stuff. Jean skirts, plaid shorts, tank tops and a mini-dress is not fancy. Especially, since it is a summer dress." I told her. I took my dress for tonight out of the bag and held it up for her to see. It was a simple that was white and had a green floral print on it. Really, I'd wear it to the park. It is not over the top at all.

"We can't wear something walk-in-the-park style Bella." Rosalie said to Bella. Bella crossed her arms across her chest, ready to fight back. She wasn't giving up.

"Funny we are going to the park, a walk-in-the-park outfit would be perfect! Something I have at home!" She said.

"Oh you are so stubborn, I mean this is for a date! Not taking a dog for a walk in the park!" I replied to Bella.

"Fine." She gave up, I win- as always.

"Well, we have everything I think... Lets check out and go home!" I said cheerfully. I looked down at my fancy watch Emmett got me for my birthday- it was nearly six o'clock, we were nearly on our 3 hour mark.

**Jasper POV**

"I didn't know, you knew how to cook Emmett." I said to him, while he was mixing together random ingredients.

"Well living with only two girls for so long... It grows on you. I can also do a perfect french braid in 2 minutes." He told Edward and I. We both laughed, I pictured Emmett doing a french braid or just fixing a girls hair in general. I assume Edward was doing the same because of his facial expression.

"Now we just have to bake everything, right?" Edward asked.

"Cook. Edward, we have to cook everything. Baking is desserts, this is a meal. Practice your slang Edward." Emmett said matter-of-factly. Edward just rolled his eyes and put the lasanga into the oven. He turned the dial on the oven to 350 degrees.

"In twenty minutes everything will be cooked and ready to serve!" Emmett said.

"I hope the girls enjoy this surprise." I said exhausted. I never thought cooking was such a chore.

"Who ever said cooking is a woman's job?" Edward asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I never did." Emmett said. "Let's watch the highlights of last nights game while we are waiting for the food and our girls."

"Our girls." I murmured to myself, it sounded perfect. It fit. We all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Emmett flicked on the television and changed the channel to the sports channel. I wasn't paying much attention to the television, I was more lost in my own daydreams- of Alice and myself.

"What's that grin for?" Edward asked me, suddenly. I snapped out of my dream and looked at him.

"Can't I be happy... For once?" I replied.

"I know how ya feel." Emmett said.

"Me too." Edward added. Suddenly my phone vibrated inside of my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the text message:

_On our way home!_

_ Love Alice! xoxo_

Love Alice... That's something I could get used to, I like it. A lot.

"They are on their way home." I told the guys.

"Awesome." Edward replied. After watching a little more television the timer in the kitchen went off.

"Just on time." Emmett jumped up.

"Of course it is on time. That is why we have a timer Emmett." Edward said matter-of-factly. We all started plating the meal and cleaning up.

"It is so nice to be able to cook in a quiet envrionment with each other... In complete silence." Emmett said.

"Yeah, usually Alice would be all chatty and-

"I said quiet." Emmett cut Edward off. Edward's jaw dropped. Emmett laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach. I soon began laughing with Emmett, Edward's facial expression was priceless! Edward glared at us and looked out the window when he heard a car pull up.

"Let the fun begin." I said still breathless from laughing. Emmett was still trying to calm himself down. Edward smacked him on the arm but went to open the door for the girls.

"Enough bags?" I heard Edward laugh from the front door. I looked over and sure enough- Alice's arms were full with bags and same with Rosalie. Bella held one bag. She showed Edward it.

"This is what I bought, look at what they bought." She told Edward and pointed to Rosalie and Alice, who simply smiled and dropped their bags.

"What do I smell?" Rosalie asked.

"A delicious meal." Emmett answered her walking into the living room to greet the girls. He hugged Rosalie and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yesssss. I'm so hungry." Bella said from beside Edward. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before leading her to the kitchen, where he pulled out Bella's chair so she could sit. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I followed. Emmett and myself pulled out our girl's chairs then sat down for ourselves.

"Dig in." Was all Emmett said, before he dug into his meal.

"I like that we can all eat together in silence." Edward said.

"Yeah, this meal is so-

"I said eat." Edward cut Emmett off. Emmett's jaw dropped this time.

"How do you like it?" Edward asked Emmett. He chuckled and I burst out laughing.

"Edward that made no sense." Alice said confused. Rosalie and Bella's faces matched Alice's- they are confused. Edward then explained to the girls what had happened earlier with Emmett and Edward, and how Emmett cut off Edward- similar to what had just happened. I was still laughing.

"It was hilarious!" I laughed. The girls laughed too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward wrap his arm around Bella. He continued eating, but with only one hand. I don't think Alice and I were that comfortable as a couple. I don't want to go over the top, or anything. We weren't the closet yet, so I didn't wrap my arms around her- though I really wanted to. Hopefully soon Alice and I will be much closer... Much, much closer...

_***Authors note: How did you like that chapter? The whole Emmett, Edward joke was something similar to what I saw on a television show... Anyways, next chapter will be about the concert at the park! Thanks for reading! You all rock!**_

_**P.s - I love reviews c;***_


	11. Chapter 10 Muse

***Before I start, I want to aplogize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. It was finished over a week ago but whenever I went to edit my story it would say Net Error Type 2! I freaked out and was left stranded- unable to put up my latest chapter, for over a week! But luckily, with some help I found a way to put this chapter on! Sorry again guys; enjoy the chapter!***

Chapter 10 – Muse

Jasper POV

I don't know how long it took everyone to eat, but by the time we were finished eating it was 7:30! Everyone stood up and put their dishes in the dishwasher before going their separate ways. For once the house was silent- that was until Alice spoke up.

"Holy shopping spree! It 7:30, guys it is time to get ready!" She yelled from the very top of the stairs. I went upstairs and was on the way to my room when I heard Alice and Edward bickering. Sometimes I swear they are brother and sister.

"Holy shopping spree?" Edward questioned. Alice rolled her eyes and explained.

"Holy crap not my saying- I want to be… original. Now go get ready, Edward times a ticking." Edward copied her expression- arms crossed on his chest and than he rolled his eyes just to tick Alice off. I couldn't help but chuckle, they did look similar. Alice on the other hand, did not find any of this amusing.

"So not funny, Edward." She said before she stormed off to her room to get ready.

"I question living here sometimes…" Edward started. I on the other hand knew exactly why he was here, and I finished his sentence for him all in one word.

"Bella." I said than turned to go get ready too. Really though, I and the other boys in this house do NOT need a half hour to get ready. I'm sure Bella wouldn't either, because for a fact I know she is not fond of makeovers or shopping.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" I mumbled to myself. I opened my closet and looked around for a few minutes. I do want to impress Alice, I mean she went shopping and I'm just going to wear something normal? Really, I… I do not know. Maybe if I know what the other guys are wearing that could help me, right? I thought that was a half-decent idea so I walked out and went to Edward's room first, since it was the closest. I knocked three times, rapidly.

"Uh, come in?" He said from inside his room, he sounded frustrated. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. He was standing in front of his closet; the door of it open and clothing sprawled all across his bed.

"This may sound feminine, weird or just plain stupid but what the hell do I wear?" I asked him, frustration in my voice. He laughed and pointed to the clothes all over his bed.

"Do you think I know?" He asked me- I could tell he too was frustrated.

"I guess not…" I mused. "I just have no idea, I need help."

"Do we have go to Emmett's room? Its a landfill in there. He probably won't have any suggestions." Edward complained. In a way Edward was right, Emmett wouldn't know more, would he? I didn't want to risk losing any more time or risk going in Emmett's room so I thought of another idea.

"Do you think Bella will have any ideas?" I asked Edward. "Really I would ask Alice but I do NOT need a fashion lesson. Rosalie is in the shower, and Emmett- we just discussed that. I think Bella is our last resort, man."

"No way, I don't need her knowing that me- a grown man, does not know what to wear to a damn park concert! Speaking, she is also my girlfriend so that makes it even more humiliating!" Edward said embarrassed.

"Fend for yourself then, because I am going to ask her for help. She might find it sweet that you look at her for advice, plus you'll find out what she wants to see you wear." I said to Edward and winked.

"If you put it that way..." He started. I rolled my eyes and left his room for Bella's. Edward was right behind me and he was the one to knock on Bella's door.

"Uh, come in?" She said, saying exactly what Edward had said. I opened the door and Edward and I walked inside of her room. We took a seat on her couch and I figured Edward would be to chicken to ask her for help so I decided to.

"What the hell do we wear tonight?" I asked her, then put my head in my hands, this was actually quite embarrassing. Bella on the other hand, found this quite amusing and laughed.

"Why are you two embarrassed for asking me for help?" She asked, still laughing. "You guys, its no big deal! Alice bought Rosalie, herself and I something casual yet classy so its not like its a black tie event. Truth is, Rosalie has a simple jean skirt and a tank top. Alice being herself is wearing a simple summer dress. Lastly, me being me- I am wearing these plaid shorts and a camisole." She said grabbing a pair of plaid shorts and holding them up for Edward and I to see. We nodded.

"Still, what do you want me to wear? Jasper and me I mean..." Edward asked, puzzled. Bella sighed and walked over to Edward, he reached out and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He kissed her head when she started to answer the question.

"Don't wear something over the top please, or I'll look like crap compared to yall. I mean I already do, but do please don't make me look worse." She said.

"You're beautiful." Edward told her, obviously mad at the remark she made about herself. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Guys go get ready. We have 15 minutes left." She said and escorted us out. Edward pouted, he didn't want to leave it seemed. Bella laughed and closed the door, Edward frowned and walked off to his room. _Okay, well what do I wear?_ I thought. _Bella said casual yet classy. She's wearing shorts... I'll wear my best pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Alice is wearing a dress though, so maybe I should wear... I'll just wear a NICE v-neck shirt._ I went off to my room to get ready.

**(Bella POV)**

Seven o'clock came fast and surprisingly I was the first one downstairs to wait for the others. I sat down on the couch and sighed. _Maybe I am under dressed..._ I thought to myself. Before I could even think about what else I could wear, Edward came downstairs.

"Didn't take you long to get ready." He joked.

"Because I'm under dressed." I mumbled. His eyebrows furrowed and he came over to sit beside me on the couch. When he sat down he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and let my eyes close.

"You look stunning dear, you are most definitely not under dressed. You wear what suits you and it really isn't much of an event anyways. Just a concert in the park, at night." He whispered into my hair and I sighed.

"I guess your right..." I stated.

"Aren't I always?" He asked, teasingly. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. His eyes were playful, he looked... happy.

"Now your pushing it Mister." I told him with humor in my voice. Our eyes met and I saw him lean in towards me, slowly closing his eyes. So I began to lean in towards to getting ready to kiss him. Our lips were an inch apart when we got interrupted.

"Everyone ready? Oops, guess not. Sorry you two..." Rosalie said, standing just at the bottom of the stair case. "Man, we have not even 10 minutes to go and only three people are ready! Not to mention that two of the three are girls!"

"Its fine Rosalie, and I know but Emmett always stands in the mirror checking himself out before he leaves anywhere." I said, laughing. I peeked over to Edward and he was frowning, I frowned back.

"EVERYONE HURRY UP!" I heard Alice yell from upstairs. Not even 30 seconds after yelling that she was downstairs all dolled up and ready to go.

"Nice," I said to Alice.

"Thanks, you too. You too Rosalie, and you too EDWARD!" Alice said, seeming happy as ever. Alice went to the door to get her shoes on and turned to yell up the stairs.

"Guys, come on!" She yelled. Jasper suddenly came in through the front door.

"Where were you?" Edward asked Jasper suspiciously.

"Oh, I was talking to the neighbor." Jasper replied calmly. There was something in his voice that I couldn't put my finger on and I didn't have time to figure out because Emmett was just coming down the stairs.

"Off we go!" He said enthusiastically. He pumped his fist in the air a few times than ran over to put his shoes on. Everyone followed and put their shoes on- other than Alice because she was a step ahead and already out the door. We all went out the door and for our quick walk to the park down town. I noticed how everything seemed so right, fairytale-like. I saw Jasper and Alice walking hand-in-hand as were Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I were walking hand-in-hand to but we seemed closer to one and other.

"Are you excited?" Edward whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Very much indeed." I said with fake enthusiasum.

"Why are you not excited? For once we can get out of the house... together. To do something together." Edward said in a low voice, his mouth near my ear. I moved my head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not a big fan of social events, I'm more of the shy girl." I told him honestly.

"That's why I lov-" He stopped mind sentence. "That's why I like you."

"Edward, were you going to say that's why you love m-" I started but Emmett cut me off.

"Guys, this will be awesome!" He said in his loud voice. I swear he's trying to irritate me.

"Fun, fun fun." Alice chirped. The rest of the walk was silent, kind of an awkward silence too. It bugged me, I wanted to talk with Edward but in this silence everyone would hear- this is more of a private conversation too. I could feel him grip my hand tighter and I listened to his breathing- his very slow breathing. I would guess the walk was 8 minutes long before we entered the park. In the middle of the park was a medium sized stage with a band just setting up on it. People were all around the stage, fans or just tourists curious about this band. There weren't ALOT of people, but too many for me to count. I would guess there were about 150.

"I won't be able to see over these people!" Alice complained. "All because Emmett took WAY to long checking himself out in the mirror."

"Hey, I need to look my best." Emmett stressed.

"Than put a paper bag on your head." Alice said and I could tell she was very angry.

"Alice, please calm down. This is supposed to be a fun time, not time to argue. We can move over where there aren't so many people so you can see better. Alright?" Jasper calmed Alice down in just those words.

"Okay Jasper!" She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. We all did as Jasper said and moved over to the right so that Alice could see better. It was a good idea because I'm not that much taller than Alice and I didn't want to be stuck looking at the back of someone's head all night. I looked down at my watch and it was 8:05 pm, anytime now the band should start.

"Look at the stars!" Rosalie said pointing up. I looked up and saw the stars, really I thought it would be just stars; normal. Tonight was different, they were beautiful I never noticed how fantastic stars were- their light shinning off in the distance. I smiled. Then I heard a screech of a microphone and my gaze went to where the sound came from. On top of the stage the band introduced themselves and began to play a song. This song was called, neutron star collision. It was pretty good upbeat and was pretty catchy. _I might have to add this to my playlist._ I thought to myself. The band played a few songs and I saw Alice start jamming. Emmett was doing the fist pump again and Rosalie was swaying side to side. If I were to dance I'd either injure myself or humilate myself. Probably both.

"Do you want to go over there?" Edward asked my suddenly, his voice nearly a whisper. I was surprised I could hear him over the music. He was pointing to a hill many feet away from where we were standing.

"Sure." I said quietly. He took my hand and pulled me with him to behind the hill where surprisingly I could barely hear the music at all.

"I mean that band is good, don't get me wrong. But standing for so long and barely hearing your voice- I'd rather be here." He told me and layed down on his back, he motioned me to come lay beside him and I did just that.

"So earlier..." I started.

"So earlier?" He questioned me. Did he not know what I was talking about?

"When you said that because I'm shy, that is what you like about me. Do you really like that about me and why did you stop mid-sentence and rephrase?" I asked him. I looked up at him and he looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, about that. I mean I do like that about you. I mean I really like you..." He struggled to find the right words. I placed my hand on his cheek and moved he looked down at me.

"Tell me," I urged.

"This is happening so fast, I don't want to mess up!" He said and he sounded upset.

"What's happening so fast? Edward explain please!" I begged.

"These feelings, the emotions how I feel around you! How you make me feel- I've never felt this way before and I don't want to mess this up to lose you, to lose this." He said and held my hand to his face.

"What are you saying? You won't lose me? How could you mess up?" I asked completely confused with what he was saying.

"I don't want to say it too soon Bella, but truely I feel this way." He whispered looking down, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Say what?" I asked, I was still so, so confused.

"I love you Bella. Really I do." He whispered. I was speechless. _Did he really just say that?_ I asked myself, in my head.

"Really?" I mouthed, I was still speechless.

"Really." He said, looking straight into my eyes. "Really, really, really."

"Oh, Wow." I said, that words finally coming out of my mouth. He still had his eyes glued to me, watching my every move.

"Did I say it to soon, did I freak you out? I don't want to ruin anything, Bella. I'm sorry, if that made you uncomfortable please just forget I said it." He begged and used his hands to cover his face, embarrassed. I reached over and pulled his hands back and than I slowly leaned into him.

"I love you," I whispered very softly before I kissed him. He put his hands on my face and deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. He then put his hands on my waist and lifted me so that I was on top of him, our stomaches touching. He did all this without breaking our kiss and I'd smile if I weren't kissing him. His tounge gently swept across my bottom lip and I whimpered. I had to pull back for air a moment later.

"Really?" He asked me, stunned.

"Really, really, really." I told him, a big smile on my face. A smile crept across his lips and he kissed me once more.

"I love you," He said to me, once again. I love the way he says that. I love him, so much.


	12. Chapter 11 Muse Part 2

***After some thought I decided it would be a good idea to make a part two of the chapter 'Muse.' I did this because the begining is still at the park concert, then it goes back to the house where some Bella/Edward action brews up. Kind of. Sort Of, Yes. Nothing to 'physical'. Lots of kisses though! **

**But, hooray for the LONGEST chapter so far! Hope you all like it,**

**P.S Reviews are my favourite!***

Chapter 11- Muse (Part 2)

**(Emmett POV)**

I actually really liked the band. I thought that since a band would be coming to a smaller-sized town that it wouldn't be so good- I was wrong. Though, I must admit it did hurt my legs just to stand so long. I would keep leaning from leg to leg, putting my weight on one leg at a time. I could tell that Rosalie was getting restless to as she was starting to lean on me more. I decided that help her out a little; it could help me too anyways- in a different way though. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me so that she could lean on me more. The minute I put my arm around her she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Someones tired." I stated. She slowly nodded, her eyes still closed. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself closer to me in the process.

"I'm really glad were dating, Emmett." She told me shyly. I looked down at her and smiled, my eyes bright and excited.

"I am too, Rosalie. Really, I am." I told her truthfully.

"That's good to know." She said with a smile in her voice. In that instant I couldn't tell anyone else was around- there was just her and I. I was in a day dream stage. Suddenly snapping out of my day dream that surprisingly was reality, I looked around finally getting in the view as if I just got here. That's when I realized some people were missing...

"Where's Edward and Bells?" I asked Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. I had to speak louder than usual so that they could hear me over the speakers. They all looked around obviously because they didn't notice that Edward and Bella were gone yet.

"I'm not to sure about that, Emmett." Jasper said. Alice was still peeking around looking up and down, side to side.

"They're adults they'll come back, on their on time." Rosalie sighed. Alice on the other hand let her childish instinct come out and pouted.

"But what if they're kidnapped!" Alice gasped. "Then they'd be gone and trust me guys I am so not ready for that kind of depression. We can't just lose them I mean what if... What if... What if they are gone? Then we need new room mates and it would never, ever be the same! Oh NO! An alien spaceship could have abducted them and taken them away to their planet. If they did the planet should be Jupiter, I like that planet. Actually, I'd rather have them on Earth..." Alice rambled on.

"Or we could be right here?" Edward chuckled from behind me. Everyone moved and looked at Edward and Bella.

"No aliens, no kidnapping and we are not lost." Bella laughed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't know what could've happened!" Alice protested.

"Alice, Bella and I are grown adults who know better then to follow a spaceship or let anyone 'kidnap' us. Especially since we are in the middle of a park, I do not think someone would do that." Edward explained to Alice.

"You act like my mom sometimes Alice. Too protective, you have to know where I am all the time." Bella added in.

"Sorry, I care about you." Alice said, sarcasm filling her voice.

"You know I love you," Bella said with a smile on her face and Alice ran over and hugged her.

"I KNOW!" She chirped than hugged Edward before going back to stand beside Jasper.

"Kay, so where were you guys?" I asked Edward and Bella. Edward pointed to a hill a few feet away.

"Over there, we needed a break from the music and we wanted to sit down." Edward explained. "It was my idea really."

"I want to sit down." Rosalie complained from beside me.

"Well, we've been here over an hour... Want to go home now, baby?" I asked her. She nodded and moved up to kiss my check.

"Anyone coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Yup" Jasper added in.

"Me" Bella said, yawning.

"Sleepy head." Edward chuckled and bent down to kiss her on the head. "I'll go too," He added. Bella smiled and nodded before turning to kiss Edward.

"I love you," He whispered to her, though surprisingly, over the music I heard. Alice must have to because she was the first to comment.

"Aw!" She said. Edward took his eyes off Bella before looking over to Alice and smirked at her. Bella stood on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear, which sadly, I did not hear. Suddenly Alice turned her body and faced Jasper.

"I love you!" She said happily to him. He laughed at that, the enthusiasum in her voice and the smile on her face.

"I love you," He said in a more serious tone. It is way to early for me to tell that to Rosalie, right? Well... This isn't awkward for me at all...

**(Edward POV)**

I gave Bella a piggyback ride on the walk home from the concert in the park. She was asleep by the time we got home so when we did I walked straight upstairs and laid her down in her bed- after taking both of our pairs of shoes off of course. When I laid her down I took a blanket off her old couch and placed it on top her her. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave for a second. So I didn't. I quietly moved myself to lay down next to her on the bed- careful not wake her. I could tell she knew I was there because she gently rolled over and wrapped her arms around me. I pressed my face into her hair and breathed in her beautiful scent. Her hair smelt like strawberries and she smelt like vanilla. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her close, resting my cheek against her head now. I began to hum the lullabuy I made for her on my piano.

"Edward..." She mummured. Was she a sleep? I assumed so because her eyes were closed and she had slow, heavy breathing.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered even though there was a chance she couldn't hear me. She moved around in my arms a little before I could tell she was waking up. _But she just fell asleep,_ I thought. She rolled over so she was on her back and opened her eyes. I looked away embarrassed, hoping she didn't mind that I was here.

"Mmm, Edward." She said, her voice very sleepy.

"Yes, love?" I whispered into the somewhat darkness. She was moving a lot and I had no idea why. Then suddenly she sat up and got out of the bed and scrambled around her room looking for her dresser. When she got up I noticed why she was moving around so much- her shorts were off. Now she was just wearing a camisole and panties- a great way to tempt me. I wish the lights were on though so I could see better.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I need pajamas I am not comfy in my shorts." She whispered in the darkness. I heard a drawer open and a few minutes later she crawled back into bed- still not wearing pants.

"You just saw me change." She laughed. She seemed fine with it.

"I guess so, it would be better in the light. I could barely _see_ anything." I joked with her.

"Why aren't you in your pajamas?" She asked me, confused.

"Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping here. I was bringing you up to bed but I just couldn't resist, I had to lay down for at least a minute." I told her truthfully. I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"Can you stay?" She begged. She actually wanted me to stay?

"You want me to?" I asked.

"Very much, indeed." She sighed, laying her head on my chest. How could I ever say no?

"Of course I'll stay." I said.

"Don't you need pajamas?" She asked me, sleepily.

"I usually sleep in my boxers." I told her. "Unless you don't.."

"Okay!" She agreed quickily. She seemed happy, she sounded like Alice in that minute. I laughed and quickled tossed my pants off the bed and sat up to take my shirt off. I could tell she was watching me and when I looked over to see if she was, she quickly looked away; blushing.

"Edward?" She asked, still whispering.

"Can we sleep in your bed, its bigger and more comfy?" She asked and I chuckled. She was right, my bed was bigger and really I think I'd rather sleep in my room too, because well, we've already slept there plus the moon light shines better through my window- which so happens to be larger- so I can see her better.

"Of course," I replied before picking her up- her blanket still wrapped around her and began to carry her to my room. Bella was so light and she looked so fragile. I looked down, seeing her in my arms made me smile.

"Why so smiley?" She asked me, her voice was just a whisper.

"I'm happy I have you," I told her honestly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up so she could reach high enough to kiss my cheek. I quickly turned my head and kissed her on the lips, she let my lips linger against her for a while before sighing and pulling back.

"I'm happy I have you too." She told me. After a few more steps I was at the door of my room when I suddenly thought I forgot something. _Did I pick up the mess of clothes all over my room?_ I thought. I don't think it would be so good walking in with Bella and having her see my room messier Emmett's. I sighed and opened my door praying for no mess. After the door opened I realized that I had cleaned up all the clothes and was very much relieved. I walked into my room and moved over to the right side of my bed and pulled the blankets back. Than I set Bella down and pulled the blankets up around her. I bent down to kiss her forehead and told her I love her, before I turned and walked to my side of the bed. The minute I layed down I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"We're much closer than last time I remember, ." She smirked up at me.

"Good." I replied to her, laughing afterwards. Bella giggled in return. She smiled and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. I twirled my fingers through her hair and than pressed my face into her hair. I took a long deep breath and breathed in her scent.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." I told her with a goofy grin on my face. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me to pull me closer. She laid her head on my chest and cuddled even closer.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Edward." She whispered to me.

"Don't think about that Bella. You will never have to be without me." I said to her.

"How do you know that?" She asked me sadly.

"Because, I can't live without you. I haven't known you forever- yet I have. I feel like I have known you forever and I know that I can't lose you. I finally feel happiness and I'm finally not lonely. I have to be with you." I replied.

"I love you, Edward. I can't be without you, the thought alone scares me." She told me honestly.

"Then don't think about it." I whispered, putting my hand on her face and lifting her face so I could kiss her. I kissed her cheeks, chin, forehead, the tip of her nose, her eyelids and finally her lips. Then I moved my lips down to her neck and started to suck on the side of it. She tasted so good. I then pulled her on top of me so that I could pull her higher, closer to me.

"Edward." She whispered, her voice sounded like a moan. She sat up and straddled me then leaned over my face so that her hair tickled my face. She put her hands on either side on my face to pull my face up to kiss my lips again. I moved my hand to hold her hand on the left side of my face. How could I ever tell her how much she means to me? I put both my hands on her thighs and gently rubbed them. She was still in a straddling position above me and she was still leaning over me. Every once and a while she'd places a kiss to my lips or anywhere really and I'd happily kiss her in return.

"You know," I started then I kissed her cheeks. "I really think that," I kissed her forehead now. "Tonight is the best," I kissed her chin. "Night ever." I finished my sentence before kissing her on the lips. She giggled and pulled back and in return I pouted. She leaned in to kiss my collarbone.

"I completely agree." She whispered against my skin, her hot breath caressing my skin.

"Mmmm, Bella."

"You're all mine." She purred before moving up to kiss my neck to my earlobe. For a moment she sucked on my earlobe before letting go. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently moved her so she was laying on her back, on the bed. I moved myself to lay over her, using my arms to hold me up- making sure I don't crush her. There wasn't even an inch of space between us.

"And you're all mine. Always." I said with a playful growl.

"I like that sound, a lot." She giggled before running her fingers through my hair. She began to itch my scalp which made me growl again, but this time it wasn't so playful- it was needy. She began to rub my neck and moved her hands to caress my back. I placed one of my hands on her cheek and pulled her up to kiss me, yet again.

"You're so soft Bella." I cooed.

"Mmm, you're so warm." She cooed back to me. I looked deep into her eyes and all I could see was love and devotion. I ran my fingers of my right hands through her hair then moved my hand to caress her cheek. She began to purr.

"I love that sound." I told her. I caressed her cheek some more and she continued to purr.

"That sound?" She asked me. I nodded and felt my muscles loosen under her touch. Her tiny hands rubbed my shoulder blades in all the right places, relaxing my tense muscles.

"Why are you so tense?" She asked me quietly.

"I'm not anymore." I said, smirking down at her. She hummed before crawling out from underneath me.

"What are you-" I began to ask.

"Lay down, on your stomach." She told me, softly. I didn't ask why, I just did what she asked. The minute I was laying down I felt her straddle me from behind, sitting on my thighs. She began to rub my back again, this time with for pressure and hummed while she massaged me.

"I really don't deserve this you know." I said my voice calm.

"Yes you do." She replied and continued to rub my back. "Actually you deserve so much more."

"What does that mean?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"You deserve more than me." She whispered so low I almost couldn't hear her. I quickly flipped myself over and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey- I wasn't done!" She protested. I put my fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. I still couldn't believe what she just said a few moments ago.

"Silly Bella. You can't see how perfect you are obviously. I deserve less, _ YOU_ deserve so much more than me Bella. Trust me." I whispered to her, and than I pulled her into my arms, resting my chin on her head.

"No, you're wrong. You don't deserve less. I don't deserve more." She said to me with frustration in her voice.

"I'm not arguing about this, you can't change how I feel." I told her.

"You can't change how I feel either." She said. I sighed and kissed her head quickly and pulled her even closer.

"Yet, I feel so perfect with you, as if we are meant to be." I chuckled.

"We are." She said very quietly.

"Yes, we are." I agreed. I felt her move her head so that she could kiss my neck. She stretched out so she was laying next to me- though I still had my arms wrapped around her. She put one of her arms across my chest and nuzzled her face against my shoulder. She kissed my shoulder before telling me she loved me.

"As, I love you." I whispered in the darkness to her. It wasn't completely dark though, the moon shone through the window as it did every night and the moonlight shone through out the room. I pulled Bella much closer and held her hand that was on my chest.

"I really love you." I said. She mumbled something unintelligent and a minute later I heard her breathing slow, meaning she was asleep. I kissed her on the head and cuddled closer with her before I too, drifted off into my dreams of her and I. I dreamed of marrying her, being with her for the rest of our lives. I dreamed of our future together, the laughs we'd share, the kisses we'd share; the memories we'd share. It certainly was the best night ever- so far, and I can't wait for many more...


	13. Chapter 12 Getting Closer

Chapter 12 - Getting Closer

**(Jasper POV)**

The park concert last night was alright. The highlight of my night was Alice saying that she loves me- I hope she meant it because really, she did drink a little and Alice had that quick, sudden outburst. I hope that she meant it, because I did. I really, really did. Anyways, I woke up in the morning feeling really refreshed for some reason. I rolled over and stretched with a groan. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up and looking out the window. It was a beautiful day, near the end of July or was it the beginning of August? Either way, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the light was shining through my window perfectly. I got up and walked downstairs, passing the calendar. I stopped suddenly and then took a few steps backwards. I looked that the calendar and underneath the date today I saw that I had work. There goes my perfect day! Under the date- which was the 13th of August, it said "Jasper, Day Shift." I groaned. I was startled when I heard a voice from behind me.

"What's a matter?" The voice asked. I turned and saw Bella sitting at the table, poking her spoon at her bowl of cereal. I laughed when she put her spoon into the cereal a little too roughly and that caused some milk to splash up. She mumbled something unintelligent under her breath and got up to grab a napkin to clean up the little mess on the table and her chin. I was too busy laughing to remember she asked me a question.

"What's a matter?" She asked me again, she sounded frustrated. I blinked a few times and thought about my answer.

"I have work. And I'm pissed about it." I told her, and it must've sounded like such a stupid reason to be mad. "It is a great day and I'm stuck at Wal-Mart saying 'Did you find everything you were looking for' or going over the speakers and saying the stupid announcements about the stupid store!"

"That's all that is bugging you?" She questioned.

"I guess not..." I started.

"Then what's bugging you."

"I guess it's just that Alice said she loved me. I said it back," I started spilling out.

"What's wrong with that, you two are crazy about each other?" She said and it sounded like a question.

"I know, but I really I mean I... I meant, it. I did!" I said completely frustrated. She looked at me confused before asking me-

"Isn't that good though?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she meant it. I feel stupid." I told Bella. Bella laughed and stood up and walked over to me.

"She meant it, trust me." Bella said and her voice was almost a whisper.

"But she was so... cheery." I replied, struggling for the right words.

"That's Alice for ya." Bella told me. I guess she was right.

"I guess I wish it was just a little for private." I admitted, shyly. "You and Edward have it so easy!"

"We do not! It is so hard; I mean I never know what to say!" Bella said and her voice was loud. She sounded like she was almost mad.

"What do you mean? You guys can say you love each other openly! You talk like soul mates- damn; you are soul mates for crying out loud!" I shouted back, she had it so lucky and she didn't even see it.

"Well, I can make one mistake and he's gone! For good, I swear! I can't make friends at all because I mess up I am clumsy and I can't even speak right! I mess up always!" Bella cried. Her hands covered her face and for a minute I thought she was going to drop to her knees. I took a step closer and hugged her.

"Bella, you can't see what everyone else sees clearly. Edward loves you so much- of all the time I knew him, I have never seen him even slightly affectionate to someone and suddenly you come into his life he can't take his hands off you. He's not going anywhere Bella. Trust me." I whispered into her ear.

"You think so?" She said warily, looking up at me. I patted her on the back.

"Of course, I know so." I said back to her.

"I just feel like I mess up so easily. I don't want to lose him ever." Bella said and her voice cracked.

"You won't." Someone said and it wasn't me. It was Edward. He walked over to Bella and I, we were still hugging but Edward came over and took my place hugging Bella. He kissed her head and pulled her close.

"Why do you get so worried? I am not going anywhere, Bella. I promise!" Edward said to her, honesty filling his voice.

"You seem too unreal." Bella whispered. He pulled her face up and kissed her lips.

"Funny, that's what I thought of you, love." He said and Bella laughed and kissed him again. That's when I decided to leave and give them some privacy. I walked out of the room and decided that I must confront Alice as soon as possible because I couldn't bear not knowing what she was really thinking last night and what she really meant. I marched up to her room and the minute I knocked I lost all my confidence. The door opened and there she was, standing there, beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, Oh... Hi Jasper!" She smiled. "What's up?"

"Umm, nothing, nothing at all." I whispered.

"What's a matter?" Alice asked me she was whispering. "Why are we whispering?"

"I love you." Was all I said, the words popped out and I couldn't take them back. Alice's eyes widened for a minute and then she composed herself.

"I love you too." She said and she sounded serious. That gave me hope. I leaned in and hugged her because I really couldn't stop myself. Nor did I want to.

"Kiss me, Jasper." She begged. I did as I was asked and leaned in to kiss her. I meant it as a quick kiss but she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer, not letting pull away. And suddenly, I didn't want to.

"I loved you the moment I saw you. I swear." I whispered against her lips.

"Mmmm," She mumbled. I couldn't tell if she was making out words or not.

"I want you," She whispered, quickly pulling back so we could catch our breath. As much I wanted to say yes, I had work...

"I have work." I whispered looking down.

"You don't want to." She accused.

"I want too." I told her.

"It is too soon, I understand that Jasper." She whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Alice, really, I love you and I want you, more than anything. Way more then I want to go to work but... How can I take you on dated without a job?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood. It worked as she laughed and hugged me, leaning her head against my chest.

"You want me?" She asked and her voice was low.

"More than anything!" I told her truthfully. I pulled away from our embrace and sighed.

"You got to go..." She stated. I nodded sadly and kissed her before going to my room to get dressed. After getting dressed I cussed under my breath and went downstairs to get my wallet and car keys before going outside to my car. That's when I hated Wal-Mart more than anything.

**(Rosalie POV)**

When I woke up I instantly went to the shower as I did every morning. Same old routine, same old boring routine. Same old me...

But today it was different. I went downstairs to take a shower and the door was open so I just walked in. Edward was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Thank god he wasn't in the shower.

"I'm sorry, it was open. Didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, Rose." Edward said interrupting me. He finished brushing his teeth just before saying that and put his tooth brush away and was on his way to walk out. He stopped in the doorway though and I didn't know why. I took a step closer and I could slightly hear people talking in the other room, the kitchen I assumed. The downstairs bathroom was down the hallway that ended at the kitchen so it was pretty easy to catch conversations in this house...

"_Bella, you can't see what everyone else sees clearly. Edward loves you so much- of all the time I knew him, I have never seen him even slightly affectionate to someone and suddenly you come into his life he can't take his hands off you. He's not going anywhere Bella. Trust me." Jasper said. His voice was hard to make out as it seemed to be a whisper. _

"_You think so?" Bella said warily._

I heard Edward growl something incoherent under his breath and stormed out of the bathroom and too the kitchen. I sighed and turned to have a shower as Edward and Bella's relationship clearly wasn't any of my business. Maybe it isn't so perfect though...

It is! I mean it has to be! Just seeing the way they look at each other. I want that with Emmett, desperately. I sighed again before stepping into the shower. While in the shower my thoughts went in many different directions and I suddenly felt myself craving Emmett's attention. I wanted him near, I miss having him close. I thought about when he would say he loves me- if he ever does that is. Which if he does, I will say it back without hesitation, right? Of course, I will. I thought about the concert last night and how awkward it was after Jasper and Alice said they love each other. Emmett and I just stood there. It seemed too soon to say I love you. I really don't even know if I love him. Do I love him? I'd like to think I do. I'd also like to think he loves me back. I never wanted anything more in my life. Not food, water or oxygen. I really couldn't help my emotions but I hated it. I didn't know how I felt, I felt... confused in a way, yet I want to have him. I want to love him and I want him to love me. At least, I think I do.

**(Bella POV)**

After that conversation with Jasper I felt more hopeful, in a way. Edward took me outside and said he wanted to take me somewhere. He took me outback and we walked hand in hand to the far end of the large back yard. He laid down on the hammock and pulled me to lie down next to him, which I did. I snuggled close to his side and smiled.

"I love holding you close." He whispered. "I feel... complete."

"Me too, I also feel safe. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." I told him truthfully. It was so easy to let my emotions out around him. He moved to the side and put his hands on my hips. He then moved to pull me on top of him so that I was straddling his hips.

"I like this position." I said jokingly. Though, I meant what I said.

"Me too," He said and his voice sounded like a purr. He let his eyes close and the sun shining down on him made him look even more perfect. I put my hands on his chest and traced the lines of his muscles through his shirt and he growled.

"I like that sound. A lot." I told him.

"Good, you'll probably hear it a lot." He said and smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You're so beautiful, dear."

"So are you." I whispered before leaning down to kiss his left cheek. Then I nuzzled my nose along his cheek and glided my nose down to his neck, taking in his perfect scent. I giggled to myself.

"What?" He asked.

"You smell good. You smell like honey-lilac and sun." I told him. Laughed and put his hands on my thighs and began to rub them.

"That feels really good." I whispered. I let my eyes close and I leaned my head back. Somehow he pulled me closer so I was sitting just above his navel.

"I can be myself around you, I love that." He told me while running his fingers up and down my legs. I felt myself grind against him and he growled once again. Yearning to hear that noise again I put my hands back on his chest and massaged him. It worked as he growled again.

"You don't want to do that again. Trust me." He said and his voice sounded husky and deep. It was sexy.

"And why not?" I asked seductively.

"I'll go berserk." He groaned. "Trust me."

"I think I might want to see you like that actually." I told him before starting to suck on the smoothing skin of his neck.

"You're bad." He laughed.

"I am not!" I protested.

"Mmm, I tend to disagree. I don't mind bad girls though. I find it, attractive." Edward whispered.

"And you call me bad." I said sarcastically. Then I started kissing up his neck to his chin.

"You're different now, not so innocent. I like it." Edward said in a husky voice.

"Mmm?" I purred before kissing his lips.

"I've been waiting for you all my life Bella." He whispered against my lips. I put my hands on his face and pushed our lips together harder. Edward moved his hands up my thighs and rested them on my ribcage. His fingers curled around me and I pulled back for some breath.

"You'll be the death of me." I breathed.

"Not if you kill me first." He joked and his breathing was heavy, as was mine. He gently moved his hands up, under my shirt and rubbed my stomach. His hands were so warm; it felt so good against my skin.

"Bella," Edward started but stopped.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Nothing, never mind." He sighed.

"Tell me," I pleaded. I rubbed myself on him trying to make him tell me. I was trying to persuade him.

"It's a weird question..." Edward sighed.

"I still want to know." I pushed.

"Well, it's just. I feel really close to you, I mean really close." He said emphasizing the word close. "And well, I just..."

"You just..?" I questioned.

"I love you..." He said.

"I know. That's not what you were saying though. That's not what you meant." I said and crossed my arms across my chest. I pouted.

"I just want to know when you are comfortable, to well... Be... Intimate... With... Well, me. If you ever are that is." Edward said completely embarrassed. He refused to make eye contact with me and his cheeks were a light shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed." I begged putting my hands back on his face and forcing him to look at me. He struggled at first, refusing to move, but gave in when I whimpered.

"Well, I am. This is very embarrassing." He said.

"Well, you just said you are comfortable with me-

"I am!" Edward protested. "I am! I really am. It's just that no matter what, that's an embarrassing topic for me."

"How is that embarrassing?" I asked him.

"Well, considering the fact I haven't even seen a woman naked before, the topic of sex scares me. I don't even know much about it! Well I do, I'm not stupid. I just... I don't know how to talk about it." Edward said frustrated.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I whispered. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I swear for a moment his mouth made an O. He mouthed the word 'really' and I quickly nodded.

"Yes really, I love you and only you. I'm ready when you are, I trust you and I'm comfortable around you. I mean I haven't seen a guy nude. I haven't made love, but that makes it easier around you because we are in the same predicament." I whispered. "You're right... This isn't the easiest thing to talk about, but I want to. I want to know how you feel."

"I feel... Hmmm, like I feel like I want you to be the one and the only one." Edward said truthfully. But in his voice he sounded like he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I feel like I'm making moves to fast." Edward said.

"So you don't want too...?" I started to ask, and I felt kind of rejected not that I meant I wanted to right now, right here. But I still felt rejected.

"No! Bella of course I do. I really do. Trust me, I just want to do something first. But, I believe it might be too soon and I don't want to rush things with you." He told me.

"You aren't you can't rush?" I asked.

"I feel as though I'm not rushing because I feel like I have known you forever." Edward told me his voice was filled with honesty."

"I know that feeling." I told him, happily. "So what are you talking about? You won't be rushing? We're meant to be so I'm ready for anything..."

"Well... I just. See in my pocket. Well, no ..." Edward was struggling to find the right words.

"Tell me." I urged him.

"I've been having this dilemma. I want to so badly, you know forever. I really, I asked Emmett and Jasper, they well Jasper says its perfect Emmett says he might think that it's rushing. But if I'm sure that there is only you..." Edward said still struggling. I was so confused.

"Edward tell me, now." I said and my voice almost sounded like a growl. Edward sat up pulling me with him and when he was sitting on the side of the hammock he had it so I was sitting on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you'd just tell me." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive" I replied.

"I mean this... Rejection means I lose you, right?" He blurted out.

"What? No? Rejection, huh? We're already together!" I shouted. I was getting frustrated.

"I think it might be too soon, I can't risk this." He whispered to himself.

"Risk what?" I cried.

"I want to marry you Bella. Can't you tell!" Edward spoke. His voice rang in my ears.

"You want to marry... me?" I squeaked out. I felt myself get ready to cry.

"I err... I even talked to Charlie." He whispered.

"How?"

"I called him. Alice gave me his number. He doesn't know me well... I know that, but I mean I've talked with him." Edward stuttered.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He well, he sounded mad, asked me to meet him. I did two days ago, you were at work... I umm, he said I could ask you if I had even the slightest though that you would say yes to my asking." Edward muttered. "I have a ring. I just, if it is too soon then I won't. We haven't known each other too long. About two months? But those were the best two months of my life and I can't imagine me with anyone else. I can't even think about not being with you, I have NEVER felt closer to anyone in my life. I know I'll only feel this once in my whole life and I can't lose you."

"You should know I feel the exact same way..." I whispered to Edward.

"So will you?" Edward asked me.

"Edward..."

**Author Note: **

**So I left the answer open now, I guess you could call it a cliff hanger just I was so NERVOUS to write this chapter. Do you guys think I'm pushing it?**

**Please tell me if You want Bella to say yes or no.**

**The next chapter will be posted after I find out some of your opinions... So I guess their future is in the readers hands...**

**That would be you. Haha, **

**So please tell me, your honest opinion!**


	14. Chapter 13 Surprising Answers!

**Chapter 13- Surprising Answers**

**(Edward POV)**

_"You should know I feel the exact same way..." Bella whispered to me._

_"So will you?" I asked Bella._

_"Edward..."_

"Bella I understand completely if you don't want too, its… I know that I am rushing, aren't I?" I half stated- half asked.

"Of course not, Edward." Bella answered to me, giving me some hope. I could feel the tension in the air and it was awkward.

"Yes…" Bella purred. I looked up to her confused.

"Yes I will marry you," She said, smiling down at me. In that exact moment I was the happiest man that ever were to live on the face of this earth. I stood up off the hammock and pulled her up to stand with me. I than put my hands on her shoulders and steadied myself. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the ring box that was sitting in my pocket for what seemed like forever and took it out of my pocket. In that moment the ring box felt as though it weighed one thousand pounds.

"Please let me do this correctly, Bella." I whispered to her before lowering myself down to one knee. I hold out the box and opened it, exposing the ring to her for the first time. I clear my throat and gulped before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you ever moment of forever. You are my whole life and I want to make you mine forever. From this moment on I promise to give you exactly what you deserve, I'll give you love, I'll care for you and I'll be by your side forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

"Yes," She whispered. I took her hand and grabbed the ring and placed it on her third finger of her left hand. I kissed her fingertips and then I gently placed a kiss to the ring that was now bound to her third finger of her left hand, where forever it will stay.

**(Jasper POV)**

'I hope you found everything you were looking for.' Or 'Thanks for shopping at Wal-Mart'. Yeah, that's the story of my life. Not so fun- actually its not fun at all, but it's the only way I can afford all of the good things in life- good things other than Alice that is. Next thing I know, a woman with an infant in the seat in her cart approaches my check out line and I give her a fake smile, either way, she still buys it and smiled back to me. The infant in her cart is holding a stuffed animal and as she brings the cart closer I can tell that it's a little girl holding a stuffed panda bear. The woman pushing the cart is wearing a short summer dress that has a pink floral print on it. She's nothing compared to Alice. My sweet, sweet Alice.

"Hope you found everything you were looking for," I say with fake enthusiasm filling my voice. She smiled even wider and nods her head. She begins to put her items before me and I quickly scan them, my thoughts are still filled with Alice's image. Even though the lady nodded her head she still answered me.

"Sure did." She answered, happily. She too had a southern accent, as did I. Sometimes costumers really bug me and I wish I could just slap them across the face. Really people, get your shit and get out. I don't want to be here forever!

"That would be $46.92." I tell her once I am finished scanning her items. She hands me a check with her name on it. Maria it reads. She smiles and looks away when we made eye contact. I thank her for shopping at Wal-Mart and she turns to leave- after putting her bags back in her cart. As I am putting the check away in the bottom right corner I see and arrow pointing to the back, indicating that I should flip the check itself over. When I flip over the rectangular piece of paper I see a number written on this side with the name Maria on top. I already knew her name was Maria from the front side but either way, the name was written on the back too. Of course, I had no intentions- what so ever to call her, even if I wasn't with Alice, I still wouldn't call her. I am most definitely not one to call someone I spoke too in less then a dozen words. Up until getting that check I thought she was happily married, especially since she had the child in her cart. Either way, I sighed and continued my boring day at work. After many more hours that felt like an eternity it was finally 8 at night and I went home!

When got home I walked inside and Edward and Bella were cuddled close on the living room sofa watching some show. Edward had Bella in his arms and Bella had her head laid on his chest, her head would rise and fall with each breath Edward took.

"Alice wanted me to tell you that she and Rose are out for the weekend." Edward said when he noticed I was inside the house, home finally.

"For the whole damn weekend?" I almost shrieked.

"Uh-Huh. She said something about Seattle? Her and Rose are going shopping; there is a new store or something. I think a designer will be in the mall there? I can't remember completely." Bella said quietly from Edward's arms.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked Bella.

"Me shopping, for fun? Damn, maybe when hell freezes over. Me shopping just for the heck of it… I had a choice to go this time. Of course, I chose not too." Bella said and Edward chuckled.

"Not so much of a shopper," Edward mused. Bella slowly nodded before letting her eyes close. Edward pulled a blanket off from the back of the sofa and placed it on top of Bella.

"I'm not asleep." Bella whispered. "Just resting…"

"For now," Edward said with a smile in his voice. Bella moved her hand to pull the blanket over so it would cover part of Edward too. In that moment I noticed something I never noticed before.

"What's on you hand, Bells?" I asked. Bella laughed and her cheeks turned a light red.

"It's a ring," Edward winked. I gasped.

"It's a _purr_-ty ring," Bella purred from the couch.

"You are sleepy, admit it." Edward whispered to her.

"Ah, kind of, I guess. I'm more comfy." Bella answered him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"So you two are getting married…" I stated. They both nodded and smiled at one and another. Then Edward put his face in her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Well come in." Bella said to me, looking at me confused. That's when I realized I was still in the doorway and the door was still hanging open. I closed the door and took my shoes off before moving to go sit on the far living room chair.

"So how are you and Alice?" Edward asked me. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Ah, well I guess its better then nothing. I really wanted to take this weekend and take her out one night. Ya know, get to know her better? Guess what, that plans ruined." I replied angrily.

"When she comes back you can." Bella urged. "She really likes you Jasper. She won't shut up about you."

"I'm nuts about her too." I said back.

"I can tell." Edward stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Just the way you look at her. You never looked at someone that way, I guess." Edward replied.

"Oh, well I mean. Yeah you're right." I said and smiled.

"So how was work?" Bella asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine… " I started. "Boring, actually."

"Anything exciting happened?" Edward asked.

"Well, a girl did give me her number. On the back of a check." I sighed, remembering the occurrence earlier that day.

"Did you keep it?" Bella asked.

"Of course not! It was on a check, I couldn't keep a check. Plus I have Alice, dammit!" I shouted, not trying to be rude, though I know it sounded very rude. I was just completely frustrated and angry. Bella flinched back and cuddled closer into Edward's arms which then he tightened his grip around her. I didn't realize how loud my voice was clearly. Edward let out a low, intimidating growl.

"Sorry Bella. Just mad, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. She peeked out from Edward's arms and nodded. Edward ran his fingers through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So where were you going to take Alice, you know… If she wasn't gone for the weekend." Edward asked, trying to bring the conversation back to life.

"I was thinking of taking her to East Side Mario's or something, actually." I answered. Edward and Bella's faces turned down in disgust. "Is there something wrong with that restaurant?"

"Just some back memories. Though, they have good food." Bella answered before Edward got a chance too.

"Bad memories?" I asked confused.

"Lets leave it at that." Edward sighed. I nodded not pushing them any further and sunk deep into the chair I was sitting in,

"I absolutely hate work." I groaned. It was true though, work sucked.

"Who doesn't?" Edward asked. The only thing that would make me feel better is if Alice stayed home this weekend. All my 'plans' went down the drain the minute I heard she was out for the weekend.

**(Edward POV)**

That night I took Bella out for dinner. This time we went out to the 'Olive Garden'.

"I don't actually like olives." Bella said when we first got seated in the booth. I laughed and shook my head.

"They don't actually serve olives with everything. It is just the name of the restaurant, angel." I laughed. We both ordered our food a while after getting our menus and while waiting for out food I decided that I would question her.

"20 questions?" I asked. She nodded.

"Something to do while waiting for our food." I explained. Bella nodded again.

"That wasn't a question, though." She answered me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You first."

"Favourite colour." I asked her.

"You already know" Was her answer.

"Green?" I asked and she nodded. "Why green?"

"Uh, it's the colour of your eyes." She admitted, embarrassed. I smiled and said:

"Brown's my favourite colour. Silly thing is that, I like brown because it's the colour of –"

"Chocolate." She cut me off.

"I was going to say your eyes but alright." I said laughing. She stuck out her tongue.

"Chocolates better." She said.

"I tend to disagree." I murmured to her and reached across the booth's table and stroked her cheek.

"Edward," She started.

"Mhmm?" I asked.

"Well, I never _actually_ answered your question earlier." She whispered.

"You said you'd marry me." I panicked.

"Not that question." She answered quickly, stopping my panic mode immediately.

"Then what?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm ready when you are…" She whispered and looked down. I could faintly see her cheeks turn a deep red. Then it clicked.

"Ohhhh." I said and smiled. "That's a relief."

"How?" She asked me, looking up.

"Just is." I whispered. She smiled and reached across the table to hold my hand. I shook my head and stood up and walked to her side of the booth. I pulled her in my arms and quickly kissed her. I know for a fact that if we weren't in a public restaurant I would've kissed her for much longer but I figured I wouldn't push anything… In public places that is.

"I'm glad we are getting married, Edward." She admitted after I kissed her.

"Me too." I said with a smile in my voice. "I'm so glad." The rest of that evening was just perfect. Everything felt so perfect, and I felt so happy. I was the happiest man to live, all because of my fianceé; Bella.


	15. Chapter 14 I Miss You

Chapter 14 – I Miss You

**(Alice POV)**

"Rose, I feel so bad for just leaving and not even writing a note for Jasper! I'm such a bad girlfriend." I cried to Rosalie and it felt nice finally letting out my emotions, how I truly felt.

"No, Alice, Don't you worry. Come on, we're here to have fun. Besides Edward and Bella told Jasper, hopefully. They said they would." Rosalie told me while patting my back trying to comfort me I assumed. It wasn't working though.

"I still feel bad." I whispered.

"Then call him." Rosalie said and that was actually a good idea. Rosalie and I were at the inn in downtown Seattle and we just had gotten our room. I grabbed my phone out of my purse lying on the bed and quickly dialled Jasper's number. I had it remembered by heart.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_You have reached Jasper; sorry I couldn't make it to the phone in time. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. _

_Beep._

Damn it.

"Uh, Hi. Jasper this is Alice. I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry for not waiting for you to come home to tell you I was going out for the weekend it is well, just that Rosalie and I wanted to get to Seattle as soon as possible! I'll try to get home a little early so that you and I can-"

_Beep._

That's as long as the message was allowed to be. I hung up and threw the phone on the hotel rooms bed and sighed. Rosalie walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"He's probably outside or busy. Maybe he just had to stay at work longer, or he lost his phone…" Rosalie went on how many reasons why Jasper didn't get to the phone in time.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me." I sulked.

"Maybe… Wait no, Alice! That's for surely wrong. Trust me, he really likes you." Rosalie said with a high voice.

"Why are relationships so hard!" I cried out. Rosalie shrugged and than she nodded.

"I know what you mean, Emmett and I aren't as close as I wish we were. I have to idea if he loves me, or if he will ever say he does." Rosalie whispered.

"We can't let this ruin our weekend! I mean, we have to talk about it when we get back I guess…" I told Rosalie. A smile flew across her face, not one with much enthusiasm though.

"Come on lets go." She said, still smiling, or at least I think she was… My mind was still jumbled.

**(Emmett POV)**

I ran downstairs and to my luck Edward and Bella were still downstairs on the couch, together. Like always.

Jasper was off on the lonesome chair in the corner staring at the television, but looking as though he was just seeing straight through it.

"Lets get some action on you two!" I laughed. Edward and Bella's heads snapped up and looked in my direction. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"That's your business how?" He asked me.

"Just making a joke." I said. To my surprise Bella laughed. At first I thought it was from something on the television but she was still looking at me.

"What no action?" I pushed. Edward obviously doesn't like me talking about his sex life, especially since I don't even know if he has one. Does he? He and Bella seem close enough… Too. Yeah. Touch.

"Hmm what about you, Emmett?" Edward asked me angrily. He knew how to fight back. Damn.

"Very good, actually. Thanks for asking, Eddie." I lied.

"My ass." Jasper said from where he was sitting.

"Your ass hasn't any part of this, actually." I said matter-of-factly.

"Calm down?" Bella said and it sounded like a question. "Stay outta everyone's sex lives."

"Exactly." Edward growled, staring straight at me.

"That's just because Eddie's ain't got one." I coughed. I saw Edward move Bella gently off his lap and begin to stand up. Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Edward, ignore him." Bella whispered.

"Yeah, Eddie. It's just my nature." I winked.

"I think the fact you call me Eddie, bugs me even more than the situation itself." Edward said, frustrated. Suddenly Jasper's phone rang. He leaped up, out of his chair and ran over to the living room coffee table to grab it.

_Ring._

Jasper looked at the number and whispered 'I'm not ready to talk just yet.' Before setting the phone back down and walking back to his seat.

_Ring._

_Ring._

Silence.

"Who was it?" Bella asked Jasper. After a moment of silence Jasper whispered, 'Alice'.

"Why didn't you pick it up, then?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"I'm still angry. I need to settle my emotions before I speak with her." Jasper confessed.

"What?" I asked completely confused by the whole situation, itself.

"Alice and Rosalie went out for the weekend…" Edward started to explain. I nodded, Rosalie told me before she left her and Alice were going. She also kissed me-, which was the high light of my day. Edward continued after a long pause.

"She didn't tell Jasper, exactly." Edward said.

"She didn't tell me at all!" Jasper argued.

"Weren't you at work?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"She still could have called me. Or left a note." Jasper complained.

"Well she told me to tell you." Edward protested.

"Yeah, well I mean I thought we would have told me herself. I wish she would have!" Jasper pouted.

"She was in a rush." Bella explained, siding with Alice.

"Still." Jasper continued his protest.

"She probably just called to tell you. Apologize or something…" Edward told Jasper.

"Yeah, well I will call her back!" Jasper said and he sounded pissed. I swear I saw smoke fly out of his nostrils. Jasper got up abruptly, and stormed up and out of the room.

"I've never seen him so pissed." Edward whispered.

"Scared me," Bella countered.

"I know, that. That pissed me off. You did nothing wrong he has no right to shout at you." Edward said and I could tell he too, was getting steamed.

"I deserved it. I fought back." Bella finally said.

"Don't blame yourself. Ever." Edward protested. Bella was sitting on his lap again and rested her head on his chest.

"WHOA!" I said surprised. Both their heads shot up and they looked at me.

"What?" Edward asked, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"What is that hunk of burning love on Bella's finger?" I asked.

"Well, I believe it's a ring." Bella stated.

"Smart ass," I joked. Yet, Edward's eyes narrowed. Over-protective man. His arms wrapped tightly around Bella and she began to rub his forearms.

"Yeah, and its there because?" I pushed.

"Because we are getting married." Edward replied matter-of-factly. My jaw dropped and I swear it hit the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, and in that moment I sounded like Alice.

"I just did, I think." Edward said and he sounded confused.

"Who knows?" I asked.

"Edward and I, obviously. Jasper and you… Hmm, Charlie?" Bella said looking back to Edward whom smiled and nodded.

"My parents do too." He said, the smile on his face growing.

"Ah, yes. We called them earlier." Bella turned to me, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm 99% sure that Alice will be pissed you didn't tell her." I told Edward and Bella.

"Well I only asked this morn'" Edward said. "Alice was basically out the door when Bella and I went outback."

"Ah," I sighed, understanding.

"Will you ever pop the question to Rosalie?" Edward asked me. I put both hands up in front of me, stepping back wards.

"Whoa, hold your horses! I haven't even told her that I love her!" I shouted.

"Well do you?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"I think so, yeah." I sighed.

"Then tell her!" Edward chirped.

"Well, I mean. I don't know. When she gets back." I sighed. "I'm not one to get on one knee quickly, unlike some people…"

"Hey, look. It worked. I'm happy and no one can take her from me now." Edward protested and than kissed Bella on her head.

"True," I said, giving in.

"I'm hungry." Bella pouted from Edward's arms. She sounded like a child. I shook my head and laugh.

"You're so lucky, Edward." I laughed. He chuckled.

"I know, I Am." He answered with a more serious tone. Bella and him stood up and walked hand in hand to the kitchen, hunting for some food. I walked over to the couch and laid down even pulling my feet on the couch. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and started to text.

Hi babe, haven't talk to you in what feels like forever. When you come home I gotta tell you something – Em.

I closed my phone and laid back waiting for a reply. After a few minutes my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out quicker than lighting, anxious to read the reply.

_Why don't you tell me now Emmett? P.S I miss you too!_

I took a minute to think about my reply before replying to her text message:

I really want to tell you in person, though. –Em

It was true, I really would rather tell her in person- tell her that I love her, that is. I closed my eyes and thought about how I would tell her. Maybe I'd take her on a walk and go down to the park and then I'll tell her. Maybe I'll take her out to the movies- no, that's way to cheesy. Than I had it, the perfect way to tell her exactly how I felt. I'd take her too-

My phone vibrated again. I reached over and grabbed it. I opened it and went straight to read her text.

_Fine… You know I'm really impatient though, Emmett!_

I know Rosalie, but trust me. It's worth it. At least to me it is, and I have the perfect idea. Don't blow this for me. You know you can make me tell you! Just try holding off until you get back, alright?

_Fine, it better be worth it! I HATE waiting, I was never patient… _

_XoXo – Rosalie._

XoXo Rosalie. Hmm, I could get used to that. I most definitely can't wait until Rosalie is home. I didn't want our conversation to end there though; I wanted to talk to her more…

Umm, Rosalie.

That's all I said, I couldn't think of anything to reply with. Hopefully she would reply. A minute later my phone vibrated, yet again. I sighed in relief.

_What is it Em?_

I miss you, Rose.

_I miss you too. I'll be home Sunday! _

_Sorry, I must go; Alice and I are going to a new store. _

_Xoxo_

K, see you then.

Bye!

_Bye._

Author Note- Please read!

**Wow, I'm throwing these chapters out like loose change. I guess I just have a lot to say lately. Plus it is the weekend, so I have more time to write!**

**Please review, and I always love new ideas for future chapters…**

**Just a question:**

**I'm nervous to write about Edward and Bella… Getting it on *Blushes***

**When do you want me to write about that though? Because I will whenever you 'readers' want to read about it!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15 Not So Perfect

Chapter 15 - Not So Perfect

**(Emmett POV)**

_Burger King._

**_No MACDONALDS!_** I replied to Rosalie's text message. We were having a debate whether McDonald's or Burger King was better. But really, other than Rosalie- who prefers Burger King?

_YOU DON'T EVEN SPELL MCDONALD'S CORRECTLY, EMMETT!_

**MACDONALDS is so good that even with incorrect spelling it sounds delicious. I spell it MACDONALDS because it sounds better and that's just how it should be spelt.**

_You only like McDonald's because if they had a hot dog, it would be called the McWeiner and you'd order it all the time!_

**Don't you wish you could order my McWeiner?**

_You're a pig. I still miss you though._

**I miss you too, Rosalie.**

_I'll be home tomorrow. Its nearly midnight, don't you think we should go to bed?_

**I guess you're right. Night baby.**

_Night, Em._

Rosalie and I have been texting each other back and forth all day. I can't believe how much I missed her- how much I still do. I'll see her tomorrow, I will. That's the quote that has been in my thoughts all day today. _Tomorrow isn't soon enough though, it seems like its 1000 light years away_. The word tomorrow just haunts me now and I can't even think straight. I thought laying down early would help me fall asleep so that tomorrow would come sooner, but I started texting Rosalie and well, I got... Distracted. I_f I can't bear to be away from her for a weekend, what would I do if I lost her forever? No, I can't think like that... Ever. _

**Earlier that day..**.

**(Bella POV)**

Ever since Edward and I have started dating we spent nearly every night together, either we both slept in his bed- or we both slept in mine. My life is finally perfect; he's perfect. I still can't see what Edward sees in me though, I'm just a plain old, plain Jane! Edward on the other hand is a Greek God, with perfect tousled hair and the most beautiful green eyes. They just invite you in, bring you closer until your breathing gets hitched and you hearts flutters and you feel as though you're in heaven- never wanting to move an inch. That's when I snapped out of my day dream and realized I wasn't with him. I was at work. Boring ol' work.

"Bella, nice seeing you after the long weekend." Jacob winked at me. Jacob is the janitor at the local cinema I work at, and lets just say- I'd have more fun working with a toilet, then Jacob.

"So Bella... What you doing this weekend?" Jacob said and raised his eyebrows, trying to be attractive I assumed.

"I'm taken, Jacob." I snarled at him. I held up my hand and showed him the ring, the perfect ring sitting on my fourth finger of my left hand. The ring that completes me.

"You're engaged!" Jacob gasped.

"No shit, genius." I said back, angrily. Even when he isn't trying, he annoys me.

"Who's the guy?" Jacob pushed, narrowing his eyes while he spoke. I narrowed my eyes back and then crossed my arms.

"I don't think that's anyway of YOUR business, Jacob." I snapped, emphasizing the word your.

"What the hell, Bella? We've been friends forever, and we have this... connection. Y'know? You can tell me anything..." Jacob started.

"No, Jacob. Not at all. We have no connection and we haven't ever been friends. You've been a flirt and every time you get a girlfriend you rub it in my face, like I care!" I said, cutting off Jacob.

"I certainly feel it." He winked. I rolled my eyes and went back to work, serving the next costumer and hoping the costumer didn't hear mine and Jacob's conversation.

I was so happy when I got home. The second I got home I ran to the shower, almost as if I could wash away the day. I got out of the shower and quickly brushed my hair. After I had all the tangles apart I brushed my teeth and threw on my pajamas. I was in such a rush to go and see Edward. Once my pajamas were on I looked over to the clock and say it was nearly nine. I sighed and ran downstairs hoping to find Edward there. To my luck, he was sitting on the couch watching a movie on the television.

"What's up? What are you watching?" I asked him when I made it to the bottom of the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to me and gave me one of his breath taking, crooked grins. I smiled back at him, probably looking like a goof in front of him. I was dazzled and I couldn't help it. He patted the spot on the couch beside him and I walked over to sit beside him. When I sat down beside him, his arm instantly wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled to myself and laid my head against his shoulder. I sighed in content and all the disturbance from the day instantly washed away, just by his touch.

"Not bad, it would've been better if you were there. Work was, boring- as usual. Oh, and I'm not sure about the movie, I think its The Hangover." Edward said, replying to my question. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. "How was your day?"

"Edward, it sucked! Jacob bugs me so much!" I vented to him, letting out all my hidden anger. He ran his fingers through my hair and moved his hand down to rub my back. I reached up and ran my fingers through his bronze hair and it was damp, so I instantly assumed he had a shower before. Thinking about him showering made me feel funny inside. It made me feel warm and instantly I caught myself dreaming about showering with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me, snapping me out of my day dream. I looked away embarrassed, I'd never tell him what I was just thinking about. He put a finger under my chin and moved my head to look at him. He then used his left hand to caress my cheek. "Blushing now?"

"Nothing, its nothing." I protested. Edward shook his head.

"Its something..." He started which I ended up shaking my head too. I looked down and began playing with the buttons on his shirt. I undo the buttons then do them back up, I did that repeatedly, at least five times for each button. Suddenly I undid all of the buttons and then pushed his shirt aside so I could get a good look at his marvelous chest. I melted just looking at him. This was the first time I really say his chest because at night its dark, we're under blankets and I'm half asleep as well. I let my fingers glide over his abs and before I knew it I licked my lips. I decided that I wanted to be even more daring in that moment and leaned over to kiss each perfect ab of his stomach. While kissing his stomach and chest I let my hands glide up to his shoulders where I began to rub them. I heard him groan in anticipation and that just urged me to continue. Suddenly, Edward put his hands on my hips and pulled me over so I was straddling him. I looked up into his eyes and I saw his eyes move to look at my lips. Slowly, I leaned in to kiss him and when I did he kissed me back with such passion I swore I was going to explode.

"I love you, Bella." He mumbled against my lips. I pulled back to smile and his hands moved to my thighs where he began to rub them.

"I love you, Edward." I said to him, smiling wide as ever. Edward leaned back in to kiss me once again and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and next thing I knew my fingers were in his hair tugging him closer to me. Next thing I knew Edward picked me up, and I clung to him as he continued to kiss me. Edward was standing and began walking and I quickly opened my eyes to see that he was taking me upstairs. Once we made it up to Edward's bedroom he laid my down on his bed. He crawled over beside me and laid on his back. His head was on his pillows and I was beside him. Next thing I knew his hands were back on my waist and he once again pulled me to him and began kissing again. I was laying on top of him, my hands in his hair and his hands wrapped around me. He lips moved to my neck and I moaned quietly as he moved to roll over on top of me. My eyes closed and I just let in the feeling of having him this close to me. I could feel the line of his body pressed to mine and he used his arms to hold himself up above me.

"Edward!" I gasped as he began sucking on my shoulder, thats when I thanked myself for wearing a tank top- more areas for Edward to kiss me. My hands went to his chest and I realized his buttons were still undone so I started to take his shirt off of him completely. He helped me and tossed his shirt off and onto the floor. He was kissing my neck while I was rubbing my hands over his chest.

"Edward..." I mumbled. He stopped kissing me and moved to look me into the eyes. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me a few times.

"Yes love?" He asked me. Oh, I just love it when he calls me love. Instead of telling him what I wanted, I wrapped my arms around him and brought him back to kiss me. His hands went to the bottom of my tank top and he curled his fingers around the edge of it. He looked up to me, almost as if he were asking for permission and which I quickly nodded in return. He pulled up my tank top, over my head leaving me in just my bra and pajama shorts. He pulled back from me for a minute and before I hand a chance to protest he leaned back down and started kissing me- from my chin to my navel. I heard him growl, but it wasn't a playful growl like usual. This growl sounded different... It was, well, seductive. It truly turned me on. I arched my back into him causing him to press his face closer to my skin. While he continued to kiss me I ran my fingers though his hair and whenever he hit a sensitive spot of mine I would pull his hair, trying to not pull it to hard though. Edward moved his head up so that he was now kissing the top of my breasts.

"Bella..." Edward moaned. "So beautiful."

"I love you," I told him once again.

"I love you too." He told me, looking up into my eyes. He leaned his head against my chest and closed his eyes. I hummed.

"Edward its time..." I started and I looked down to see his eyes pop open. He sat up slowly and looked down at me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked me, and I put my finger to his lips.

"Of course.." I smiled up to him. Edward pressed his lips to mine and we continued where we left off.

And that was the first time Edward and I made love.

_**The Next Morning:**_

The next morning I woke up in a daze. I looked over at the clock and it was only eight in the morning. I sighed and laid my head back down onto Edward's chest. That's when the memories of the previous night flooded into my mind. I sat up quickly, looking around to see if it was just a dream. But on the floor were clothes and right next to me was Edward. I looked down to myself and surely, I wasn't wearing any clothes. I smiled and slowly laid back down in his arms. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and hummed, smiling to myself. I smiled a lot lately, ever since I met Edward I was the happiest person to ever exist- in the universe. Edward must have heard me moving around because I felt him start to wake from his slumber. I blushed gently, wondering how he'd react once he remembered last night. I looked up and Edward was just opening his eyes and I felt his arms tighten around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Mmm." He said incoherently.

"Morning to you too." I laughed. He chuckled and looked down at me, he had a huge smile on his face and I gently kissed him on his chin.

"So, was last night... True? Did he really happen?" He asked me, confused. I nodded.

"Wow." He mouthed.

"Wow, is right!" I said enthusiastically. Edward chuckled and rolled onto his side and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, as I always did and he put his face in his hair.

"Wow..." He mumbled.

**A/N: So thats it... Edward and Bella finally got it on.. Haha, sorry I didn't really go into detail with it I just wanted to start it off and when I'm more comfortable I'll go further into detail.**

**Thanks for being so PATIENT with me you guys, I've been quite busy lately!**

_**So if I get 4 reviews I'll post the next chapter sooner then usual!**_ Because well, reviews get me pumped and ready to write! Ha ha!

Thanks for reading, everyone!

Also my friend just recently got fanfiction and started her story. Its pretty good, its a Jacob based story! I've been reading it and its good. I think it deserves more views and more reviews...

Here it is if you want to check it out!  
:

fanfiction(dot)net/s/6911160/1/Twilight

Thanks again! Please review. Remember 4 reviews and it will be up sooner! Reviews are my writing energy! ;)

Next chapter Alice & Jasper will reunite and will Alice ask for forgiveness?  
Will Jasper accept?

Will Emmett finally spell McDonalds right?


	17. Chapter 16 Begging For Forgiveness

**A/N: Sorry Its been a long time. I hope people are still following this story. I improved on writing a bit and wrote an ENTIRE new story. (Check it out on my profile) **

**Think I'm back to this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. But I can borrow them, right?**

Chapter 16 – Begging For Forgiveness

**(Jasper POV)**

I sat on the couch for at least two hours staring at the blank television screen. I didn't care or notice but I could feel my legs fall asleep. The remote was in my hand for no apparent reason and my thoughts were going crazy.

I really wanted to see Alice, no matter how pissed I may be. We are dating… We _are _dating. I wasn't really mad at her, I was just upset. For a stupid reason, if you think about it.

But can't a guy worry about his girl?

Not everyone knows that she is mine. What if some scum bag tries to get his hands on her? Shit.

I could feel the rage overcoming me. The more I thought the more pissed I got.

No note left behind for me. Scum bags with their dirty hands. The thoughts were taking over my brain. My fits clenched and my chest tightened.

Aren't girlfriends supposed to leave notes before taking off? It's nothing big… Leaving a note and I don't know why I'm obsessing over the fact she didn't.

Where is she? Shopping, yes… But where is she shopping? In town?

When will she be home?

Will she come home? Yes, yes she will. Right?

"Dude." Emmett said, snapping me out of my thought process.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Emmett put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, princess, hold your horses." Emmett winked, I hated when he called me princess.

I rolled my eyes and went to stand up. Emmett pushed me back onto the couch though.

"Dude, wait up." He said. "What the hells wrong with you?"

"Alice, she just left. No note, no nothing. I know she's shopping." I said and pulled at my hair with my hands. Emmett put his hands behind his head and leaned against the couch more. He sighed and chuckled. I shot him a glare.

"She's with Rose." Emmett said.

"Where?" I asked dumbly.

"They just took the weekend off to have a girls weekend and Bella wanted to stay behind. With Edward I'm assuming. Anyways, I'm sure she wanted to leave a note but she seemed in a rush. Maybe there was a sale that they had to get to or something." Emmett rambled on. I felt a little relieved, yet I still wanted to talk to her.

"Its Sunday." I whispered. She should be back today, right? The weekend is Saturday and Sunday, and it is Sunday. Its Sunday right?

"No shit, genius." Emmett smirked. I shot him another glare. I was in no mood what-so-ever to deal with him and his shit.

"They'll be home soon?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

"Tonight I think." He explained and I nodded, allowing the information to sink into my brain. Though previous thoughts stayed in my brain.

"Good." I said. I would feel better if he knew that they would be coming home tonight. I would feel even better than that if a note was left.

I would feel best, if they just stayed home.

"Just don't be hard on Alice. I mean she's like my sister and I don't need you pissing her off, she talk it out with her. I'm still keeping an eye out for them two. Bells and Ally." Emmett warned me. I nodded, I knew better. I wouldn't treat Alice with disrespect. Ever.

I know Edward wouldn't disrespect Bella either. I mean we loved our girls, in what messed up world would we hurt them?

"I would never-" I started but got cut off.

"I know, I'm just reminding you." Emmett hissed. Abruptly he stood up and huffed off into the kitchen.

I got up and went to the kitchen as well. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I just wish she left a note." I sighed. Emmett growled.

"Damn, how much is that bugging you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"More than it should." I answered, twisting off the beer cap. I took a sip of it and then walked back into the living room. I sat on the couch and went back to waiting. Staring at the blank screen. Occasionally I would look at the clock, but the damn ticker wasn't moving fast enough.

* * *

8:36 pm and the front door knob began to turn, slowly it seemed. I heard shuffling on the outside of the door and I knew they were back.

I knew she was home. I took a deep breath and went to the door and helped them open it. I swung the door open and sure enough, Alice and Rosalie were standing behind the door with their arms full of shopping bags. I stepped aside and allowed them to walk inside Alice stormed in and threw the bags to the side before turning to me and throwing herself in my arms.

"Oh Jazz, I'm so sorrry!" She cried. I wrapped my arms are her and pressed my face into her spiked hair, feeling at ease finally.

"I missed you, a lot." I admitted in a low voice. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled herself impossibly closer to me.

"I missed you too!" She cried. "I'm sorry I didn't leave a note! I didn't even think of it! I never really had many boyfriends so I wasn't used to having to leave a note behind. Usually I just shout 'Bella, I'll be back later'."

"Its okay," I whispered. "As long as you're home now. That's all that matters."

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed against my chest. I shook my head, though she couldn't see me do it.

"You are not. I understand. Just next time leave a note, okay? I was so worried." I told her truthfully. She peeked up at me and smiled. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe a stray tear from her check.

"Hey, none of that." I said shaking my head, now she could see me do it. "No crying, baby."

She sealed her lips to mine and I was taking aback. I kissed her back and smiled against her lips. Once we were both gasping for air I pulled back and rested our foreheads together.

"Wasn't expecting that, ma'am." I told her and made my Southern accent even heavier.

"Sorry cowboy." Alice replied and pulled back to wink at me. I smirked and took her hands in my own.

"What did you get, darling?" I asked looking over to the pile of bags she so rudely tossed to the side.

She tossed them aside to get to me though. So it didn't really matter to me. Nope, it didn't matter at all.

"Oh! I'll show you!" She said excitedly and ran over to the bags. Alice looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Come on upstairs, Jazz! I'll give you a private fashion show."

Now, who would have said no to that?

Certainly not me. I marched up the stairs, trying to keep up with her fast pace and ran into her room. She motioned for me to sit on the bed and I complied.

"I'll be right back!" Alice said with a huge smile. She disappeared into her huge walk-in closet, closing the door behind her.

I waited and within a few minutes, she came prancing out of the closet in a beautiful, pink summer dress. She did a fancy twirl and I reached out and pulled her to my lap.

"Stunning." I smiled and kissed gently.

Alice spent the next two hours modeling for me and I sat there, happy as could be. My Alice was back, in one piece.

Occasionally I would kiss her and each new outfit she would show me, I complimented. She looked amazing in anything she wore yet, she had amazing style. She even bought me a few shirts and a pair of plaid shorts.

All that was left was to keep all those scum bags out there from getting to close to her.

Hey, there are cons about having a beautiful girlfriend! I was willing to face them all though. For her, for me.

For us.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

I will update this story, with short chapters, probably once a week? Maybe more? QUICK CHAPTERS with no beta so sorry if mistakes and such.

It will be a on-the-side story, since I am writing another story. This is just quick updates, but still getting updated!

Sorry for the wait.


	18. Chapter 17 Don't Be Like This

A/N: See, little chapters – more updates. I won't keep you all waiting forever like that again!

Chapter 17 – Don't Be Like This

**(Rosalie POV)**

"I think you should just turn your phone off!" Bella told me in a stern voice. "If you don't I will."

"Bella… I can't just ignore him!" I argued. Why would I argue for him though?

"Rosalie. Listen to me." Uh-Oh she called me Rosalie. "Royce is your ex-boyfriend. Emmett is your current boyfriend!"

"I know that!" I yelled back. My head dropped down to my hands and I felt as though I may cry.

"Rose, come on." Bella whispered as she patted my back. "I thought you were over Royce?"

I looked up at her and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I shook my head slightly.

"I am." I argued in a whisper. "I mean, I think I am. He told me that he had to move to go take care of his ill grandmother."

"Which he did?" Bella asked. I nodded then shook my head. "You're confusing me here, Rosie."

"Believe me." I said with a sigh. "I'm even more confused."

"Well, Royce has been texting you lately, so do you feel like you still want to be with him. You two still talk, but you have Emmett." Bella said, more like she was talking to herself – trying to figure out this mess. So was I.

"No, here's the story." I said, I took a deep breath before continuing. "Royce told me he had to go take care of his sick grandmother. I told him I understood but he was an adult so he didn't have to go. Then I felt stupid and told him that he should go and see her for her last while of living. He told me she had only a year left. He promised he would come back eventually and that I shouldn't wait for him."

"You didn't." Bella exclaimed. I sighed.

"I wanted to. Then I met Emmett, and something about him…" Another tear fell down my cheek, I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "Royce left about four months back to go be with his grandmother. She passed away last week and Royce is coming back. What do I do, Bella?"

I loved Bella like a sister already and I've only known her a while. Two months? Perhaps. But we have already bonded and I felt very close to her. She always listens to me and gives the best advice. So when Royce kept texting me today and said he was coming back for me, I knew the minute I got home from my shopping trip with Alice that I would go and vent out to Bella how I was feeling. I had to drag her away from Edward, but I really needed her.

"This may sound stupid and dumb, Rose. Its what you hear in sappy movies and all, but you have to follow your heart. Who do you feel for more?" She asked me and gave me an encouraging smile. I shrugged.

"I thought Royce was the one for me. Then I met Emmett…" I trailed off. Bella laughed and I looked up at her.

"Sorry, this isn't funny. I just think Emmett is a crazy guy – but to think about it, you two are an adorable couple. I haven't met this Royce, so you can't take my opinion." She explained. I smiled. My phone vibrated in my left hand.

"Its him." I whispered mostly to myself.

"What does it say?" Bella asked and she walked over to sit beside me on my bed. I opened the message.

_Rose where are you? I went to your apartment and its vacant. Are you okay? Where are you? You haven't replied to my text messages! I'm getting worried, baby._

"Baby." I whispered. "He called me baby."

"Rose, how do you feel about Royce?" Bella asked me suddenly. I looked over to her and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"I love Royce. I thought he was the one. He might still be?" I told her though I wasn't sure how I felt.

Then I heard loud marching steps go downstairs and a slamming of a door. The front door I assumed. I looked over to Bella questioningly and she had her eyes glued on the door. She was pale as a ghost.

"Bella?" I started. "What –"

"Emmett." Was all she said and I gasped. Shit. Shitty, shit, shit, shit.

"Did he hear?" I asked though I already knew the answer. I felt my eyes moisten and then my cheeks were stained. Bella slowly nodded.

"I looked over my shoulder and he was there. The minute he saw me… He booked it." She explained and looked back to me warily.

"No." I cried. "No!"

I stood up and ran out the bedroom door and downstairs to the front door. I threw it open and went to go outside but someone was holding my arm back. I don't know what got into me but I thought whoever is holding me  
back, is about to lose an arm. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was and ripped me arm back. I could feel the person reach out for my arm again but I closed the door on their hand instead.

Whoever it was, was trying to get me from my Emmett. And that just wasn't allowed. I heard a sharp cry from inside the minute the door closed, and I knew I got their hand. I didn't seem to care as I felt rage in me and I chased down the darkened street to find my Emmett. He had to at least hear me out.

Once I got a while down the street I approached the park where the concert was. There were little lights throughout the park to keep it lit up during the night for late-night walkers. The park had a trail running through it with benches besides outdoor lampposts. On one of the benches I could faintly see the form of a person.

As I stepped closer and closer I saw how built the figure was and I could tell it was my Emmett. I ran over and stopped right in front of him.

"Emmett." I gasped breathlessly and I got there. He looked up at me and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Don't even talk to me. Talk to Royce." He growled and stood up. I watched him as he walked right past me. I turned and watched him walk away, I felt helpless but after a moment I forced myself to move to chase him. I wouldn't give up so easy. I reached him and grabbed his arm though it was useless. He just pulled me along with him.

"Emmett, wait! Please!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks again. Emmett just shook me off. I kept crying his name over and over again, begging for forgiveness.

"NO!" He shouted abruptly. He turned and faced me, anger written all over his face. "No,"

"Wha-" I started.

"Rosalie. No. I'm not someone you should hold onto until 'the one' comes back. I thought we had something, but I guess not!" He growled in my face.

"We do, Emmett!" I cried. "Just let me think about this all."

"Think about this all?" He scoffed. "Am I not good enough? Royce is better?"

"I need to clear my thoughts, this is all happening so fast. Please let me think." I begged him as I felt my knees buckle from underneath me.

"Think about this!" He spat. "We're through."

With that he walked off into the night. I tried to follow him but my knees gave out on the gravel trail. My head fell to my hands as I shook all my pain lapping over me and pulling me under.

Would I ever resurface?

* * *

**A/N: Writing Faster Eh?**

**Review please? Drop a line. I want to know who's reading my story!**


	19. Chapter 18 Dr Daddy

**A/N: Here's whom Rosalie slammed the door on. Yes, this person's fingers were crushed in the door jam.**

**Special Shout Out to Pianogirl05. She keeps giving me awesome reviews that got me pumped to keep writing!**

**Chapter 18 – Dr Daddy**

**(Bella POV)**

* * *

Without warning, Rosalie jumped up and ran out the bedroom door and she flashed down the stairs. I chased her and when she reached the front door I caught her.

"Rosalie!" I cried as I grabbed a hold of her arm. She couldn't just run off, I had to stop her and let her calm down first. "Rosalie!"

She growled something under her breath and shook me off of her arm. I was taken aback at first then I got my confidence back and went to grab a hold of her again. I reached out just as she was stepping outside of the door and instead of grabbing her arm, the door closed on me.

I heard a crunch and at first I was shocked and unaware of what had happened. Then the pain coursed its way through my body and I looked at my fingers jammed inside of the door. My right hand was dangling beside me and my left was caught in the door. I was so stunned to even move. I just left my hand there.

I heard a gasp from behind me and then someone rushed to my side but I didn't turn my head. I just stared and my left hand. All that was visible anyways.

"Bella." I heard someone from beside me. I didn't even blink. The pain was seeping through my body and I felt as though my whole arm was stuck not just my fingers. A hand reached and opened the door and the moment my hand was free it just dangled at my side like the right. I could move then.

"Are you all right?" I noticed the voice was Jasper. I turned to him, finally aware of everything – the pain still coursing through my arm. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Alice chirped as she came down the stairs she stood beside Jasper and looked at me. "Bella-"

"Go get Edward." Jasper cut her off. She peeked at him and blinked. I didn't dare to move.

"What? What's going –"?

"Go get Edward." Jasper repeated sternly and Alice quickly climbed the stairs. Jasper looked into my eyes.

"Bella." Jasper started.

"Rosalie." I muttered as I turned towards the door, suddenly remembering I was chasing her. "I have to get Rose."

A firm hand went to my shoulder. "No."

It was still Jasper. I heard footsteps down the stairs and next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms.

"What happened Jazz? She's pale as a ghost!" Edward asked concerned.

"Her hand got caught in the door. She was chasing Rose and she went to grab Rosalie's arm but Rosalie closed the door on her hand." Jasper explained.

"Rosalie what!" Alice yelled. Edward carefully grabbed my left hand and held it close to his face, examining it.

"Lets get you to the hospital." Edward murmured after a moment and he stood up, making me stand up with him.

"No." I protested. "I have to get Rosalie!"

"No, you're hurt. Rosalie is fine, she'll be with Emmett." Edward replied and he grabbed me towards the door. I refused to move.

"Put your shoes on." Edward instructed as he put on his own. I shook my head.

"No!" I cried. "I am not going to the hospital – I am fine!"

That was lie since my arm was on fire and tingling like hell.

"My ass you are fine. Come on." Edward ordered. I shook my head; I wasn't putting my shoes on. Edward noticed I wouldn't budge and he does know my stubbornness first hand so he walked over and suddenly I was in the air bridal style.

Alice giggled from behind us and I began to protest.

"Take care of her." Alice called once Edward carried me down the front porch.

"Always will." Edward called back and once we reached the car he set me in the passenger seat and he did up my seatbelt.

"I can do that." I argued. Edward shook his head and went to close the door.

"Don't move." He said. He closed the door and went to the driver's side. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted, not caring how childish I was being. I went to clench my hands into fists but my left hand throbbed in protest. I whimpered a bit but fought against my tears.

"I need to get Rosalie." I protested.

"Stop." Edward sighed as he started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. "You are hurt, all that matters is you right now. That's all that ever matters!"

I snorted. He peered over to me with a soft look and said "That's all that matters to me, anyways."

"I don't want to go to the hospital, still. I appreciate you looking out for me and all-" I got interrupted.

"At least let me take you to my parents. My father will know what's wrong." Edward begged. I started to shake my head, ready to protest again.

"That's not how I want to visit them!" I cried out.

"Bella, hospital or Carlisle." Edward quipped. I knew I had to chose one or the other.

"Carlisle." I grumbled from my seat and sunk further into it.

"Hows your hand?" Edward asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically. I sighed as Edward gave me a look.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. My hand hurts - yes." I admitted. Edward nodded and said "Knew it".

* * *

Once we pulled into the driveway of Edward's parents I sighed and opened my door. By the time I placed a foot on the ground Edward ran around and put an arm around my waist guiding me towards the house.

"Edward, I'm in my pajamas." I just noticed. He chuckled.

"Me too. I'm in my ninja turtle pajama bottoms, so it is worse for me." I looked down and saw he was right, it was worse for him.

"Nice jammies honey." I laughed. We reached the front porch and Edward opened the door. I noticed it was unlocked.

"Mom, dad." Edward called when we stepped inside. I sighed and leaned into Edward's chest, with a yawn I closed my eyes. Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"Edward, Bella." Carlisle greeted us as he walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," Edward replied. "She got her fingers wedged in the door and refused to go to the emergency room so I took her here."

"Lets go to the kitchen for better light." Carlisle said and gave me a small smile. He didn't seem pissed about the late night visit at all. I gave Carlisle my hand and he examined it once we were in the kitchen. He gently ran his fingers over the knuckles.

"Can you make a fist?" He asked me. I shook my head and mumbled 'not really'.

"I can kind of... But it hurts, so not really. It really hurts to." I mumbled. Carlisle nodded and Edward pressed his face into my hair.

"How'd you get your finger stuck?" Carlisle asked me.

"Rosalie closed the door on her. Rose was having a bitch moment." Edward growled.

"Edward!" I hissed. He looked at me. "She was not."

"Yeah, she was. Look at your hand." With that Edward put his face back into my hair and breathed in my scent.

"My rings in tact though." I whispered looking down at the ring. My engagement ring. I couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations, again." Carlisle smiled at me. "Be right back."

I nodded.

When Carlisle came back he had shit to wrap my fingers up with. He had to wrap them together.

"Just sprained knuckles in your middle finger. Don't take the ring of though, it will hurt. Replace this every night and give it a week or so."

* * *

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as Edward and I were stepping out of the door. Edward thanked his father and his mother came in to hug us and wish us best.

"Come back anytime!" Esme called as we stepped into Edward's car. I waved and shut the car door.

"See I was fine." I told Edward. "You over worry yourself."

"No, I do not. You have sprained knuckles." Edward hung his head.

"Why do you beat yourself up over this?" I asked. He peeked over to me and sighed.

"I wasn't there to help you.." He whispered.

"So? It still would've happened and you helped me fix it up so thank you." I whispered as I leaned over to kiss him gently. I let my lips linger and I smiled.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

"Lets go home." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Rosalie has no clue what she has going on, with Emmett or at home! Yes, Edward will be pissed at her. **

**She has so much going on! Update when I can! I love to write - and reviews keep my going! ;) **

**Again special thanks to Pianogirl05, I keep getting emails of her reviews while I write! I LOVE IT!**


	20. Chapter 19 Temporary Boyfriend

**A/N: **

Chapter 19 - Temporary Boyfriend

**(*Pissed* EMMETT POV)**

I left Rosalie behind in the park as I just stormed off, but I didn't give a damn. I was just temporary anyways. The first time I wanted a damn relationship and she just lets me go.

I was just temporary. Over some ass wipe.

What's his name? Brice? Who gives a damn. I sure didn't. But was it Brice? Sounded like it. Dead, if I got my hands on him.

I didn't hear the whole talk between Bella and Rosalie, and I'm sure I didn't want to know, I heard enough though. Enough to piss me off. Enough to know the truth.

Enough to end everything we built together.

Whatever, it was just lies anyways. So really, we built nothing. We had nothing. Nothing but a bunch of lies.

Just temporary. I was just a temporary boyfriend. Like a baby with a toy puts the toy down for a new one and after a while the darn child wants the old toy again.

Temporary.

She doesn't love me, she never has and never will because she loves that... that... there isn't a word for that creep.

My hands were balled into fists at my sides and I could feel the temperature slowly dropping for the night. What time was it? 8? 9? 10? No later than 10.

Where was I going?

How long have I been walking, for crying out loud? A half hour? I left Rose a while ago.

I hissed at myself and turned around to walk home.

Just ignore Rose, she doesn't matter. Maybe she'll live with Royce, maybe she'll just go away!

Damn it. I already miss her. I ran the rest of the way home and stormed through the front door once it was in view. I didn't even looked around as I went downstairs to my room. I threw off my clothes and put on a pair of boxers before I flipped off the light crawled into bed, where I shut the whole outside world out.

Sleep didn't come over me fast enough, though. My thoughts were going crazy - so crazy, I was starting to get dizzy. I hissed at myself and pushed myself up and off the bed. I stumbled through the darkness towards my lamp on my desk. I clicked it on and sat down, opening my laptop. I turned it on and rolled my eyes as the slow thing came to life.

I sighed and typed in my password and went to the internet.

I entered my email and password and logged on. I instantly went to the search bar in typed in the shitheads name. Brice?

Brice. Search. No one from this town.

What was his damn name? I sighed. Does it matter anyways?

What would I do with his facebook? Check out his pictures? Stalk him? I can't virtually kill someone.

Well.. There are game sites like that... But I can't kill a certain someone. I looked in the corner of my laptop and saw it was nearly eleven. I stood up and went upstairs going for a midnight snack. Or in this case a nearly eleven snack.

Once I made my way upstairs I noticed Edward and Bella were camped out on the couch.

"Don't be mad at her." Bella told Edward as she ran her fingers through his tangled mess of hair.

"When she gets home she's gonna get an earful." Edward warned and Bella shook her head.

"When who gets home?" I asked, needing a distraction from Rosalie.

I wondered where she was, perhaps upstairs?

No, she doesn't matter. Her and I were temporary.

"Rosalie." Bella told me as she peeked over her shoulder to me. "She went after you."

"She found me," I hissed storming towards the kitchen, pissed again. I heard footsteps follow me. I opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk, opened it and took a swig.

"Emmett, you can't do that anymore." Bella sighed as she reached for the jug.

"I'm drinking the rest hold ya horses." I huffed and closed the fridge. I walked towards the table and took a seat on a dining chair.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she took a step towards me, Edward close behind her.

"She found me, I dumped her and stormed off. I went for a walk and she came home! End of the damn story." I took another drink of the milk. I belched too.

"She never came home?" Bella said and it sounded like a question. I looked up suddenly worried. Shouldn't be worried, yet I was.

"She didn't." I asked, making sure I heard correctly. Not trusting my ears. Hoping I misheard.

Edward shook his head. I stood up and ran towards the front door.

"Emmett wait!" Bells called as she reached for my arm, stopping me. Oh hell no, no one was gonna stop me from getting to my Rosie.

"Bella." Edward hissed and pulled her flush against his body. "Don't need another injury. This is how the first on happened."

I would have asked what the hell happened, even though Bells is clumsy and it isn't news that she got another injury, but I needed to get Rose home. No matter how pissed I was, I still had to make sure she was alright.

Where would she be?

I knew where I had to go.

I stormed out the door and ran towards the park. Barefoot and in my boxers. Who gave a damn? I surely didn't.

I ran to where I left Rosalie and to my surprise she was in the spot I left her, hunched over and shaking non-stop.

"Rosalie." I said as I knelt beside her. I placed a hand on her shaking form and the minute I did she threw herself at me.

"Emmett!" She cried shaking harder.

"Rosalie." I whispered as I rubbed her back. I picked her up and held her to me, starting to walk home.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" She cried into my neck.

"I know, I know." I cooed. I wasn't really used to comforting chicks, but it was worth a shot.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"Home. You need to sleep. You need time to think." I said with a harder tone.

"NO! There's only you." She cried and I shook my head.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I whispered to her as I continued to walk home.

We were home after five minutes.

I opened the front door and brought her inside and Bedward were still on the couch. Bella looked up at me the moment I stepped inside and I shook my head as in telling her to stay back. I would take care of this. I walked to Rose's room and set her in her bed. She refused to let go of me.

"Rose. Let. Go." I said and pulled her arms off of me.

"No!" She cried. I sighed and kissed her forehead, then she released me.

"G'night." I said. She closed her eyes and I left the room.

We'll talk in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Talk in the morning... Hmm, Maybe I'll do an Alice chapter first... **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are ... welcome :)**


	21. Chapter 20 Living In A Circus

I don't own the characters.

Chapter 20 – Living In A Circus

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

I was sleeping and at half past two I was suddenly awaken. What would someone be doing at two in the morning? I shook it off, but got up and went to the bathroom. I had to fumble around in the darkness to find the light and the sudden light from the room hurt my eyes. I squinted and made my way through the bathroom, and did my business.

Once I got out of the bathroom I was heading down the hallway to my room when I heard little whispers behind a closed door. I stopped and pressed my ear up to the door and heard a giggle. The giggle was followed by a deep chuckle though, I didn't know who it was. The sound wasn't familiar, not that I'm sure I know everyone's laugh. Or in this case a chuckle.

"I look ugly!" Rosalie cried but laughed afterwards. Sudden mood change it seemed, I saw her when Emmett brought her home and she didn't seem in the best mood. Maybe her and Emmett made up.

"You look stunning." An unfamiliar voice said. The voice was quite deep and I knew it wasn't from someone who lived in the house. I didn't recognize the voice and I wanted to knock on the door or take a peek inside to see who it was. Instead I left my ear pressed against the door.

"I'm so glad you're back." Rosalie said in a whisper, she was barely audible. I felt myself get warm with rage. I knew she wasn't speaking to Emmett, but when he brought her home she was all over him – saying that there was only home.

Now, I know Emmett. I knew him far longer than Rosalie so I had more trust for Emmett. Rosalie, I thought I knew her and had her all figured out, but really I didn't.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe." The voice admitted. I narrowed my eyes at the door and took a deep breath. "Only you and me."

"Royce," Rosalie whispered the jerks name. "I've been meaning to tell you something.

"You mean the reason that when I came here you were crying?" He asked. "If someone hurt you Rose, I swear-"

"No one hurt me. Well, not physically. I'm fine really." She sniffed. I heard shuffling in the room and I noticed that a dim light was shinning through under the door. Perhaps, I lamp was turned on because I knew that the bedroom light was off. I heard Rosalie blow her nose in a tissue and she sniffed again and again.

She didn't sound fine. I still didn't have much information on what the hell was happening. I know Bella almost lost a finger - over exaggerating, kind of - Edward was pissed at her, Emmett wasn't to pleased with her, she ran away and Emmett had to go and get her to take her home. She was crying and very upset. I had no idea why she left in the first place, or why she was crying.

And who the hell was the guy chuckling? Well... it was Royce, but I don't know a Royce. Is he new in town? How does he know Rosalie?

Why in the hell is he in Rosalie's room

I wanted to barge in the room and knock some sense into Rose. Emmett was like my brother and I hated too see him hurt.

"You're lying to me, baby." Royce whispered.

"I met someone, well he lives in this house." Rosalie sighed. "I dated him, but tonight he dumped me."

"What an asshole!" Royce said, suddenly fierce.

"He's not an asshole! He's sweet and kind, and found out I still had feelings for you. He became very upset. I really hurt him." Rosalie admitted. I was getting pissed. Emmett never did the relationship thing and finally he met someone, then she blew it. Emmett can be a great guy and when he finally gets happy, Rose had to ruin everything. I huffed, but continued to listen.

"You still have feelings for him, though." Royce said and it wasn't a question. He knew the answer.

"I think you should leave, Royce." Rosalie whispered.

"That's best." He said and he sounded pissed.

"Don't be mad." Rosalie begged.

"Don't be mad? Hmm, well I've waited for you and I came back just for you. I comfort you in your time of need and now your leaving me for some dick, you met like a month ago!" Royce raised his voice. "Really?"

"Two months!" Rosalie argued and I could hear her voice break, she was sobbing again.

"I don't give a damn Rose! We were together over a year and that's ruined because of some punk. We are so through!" He hissed in reply and got up. I heard him walk towards the door so I darted off to my room. A minute later I peeked my head out of the doorway and saw Rosalie slam her bedroom door. I heard the lock click as well.

I sighed and crawled back into bed. I rolled around on my side a bit, I was unable to find a comfortable spot in the bed. I threw the sheets back and got out of bed. After stumbling through the darkness a bit I found my door and twisted the knob. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. I slowly I walked until I found my destination. I looked at the door before I sighed and opened the door. I knew exactly where I needed to be, I needed to be reassured and there was only one way.

I needed reassurance.

I needed comfort.

I slowly walked to the bed in the darkness and sat on the edge of it.

I took a deep breath and shook the body laying in the bed, hoping to wake this person up.

Please wake up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really writing lately. I said one or more a week, and I'm practically doing one or more a day! Quick chapters, yes. But now I do a whole chapter one POV instead of a longer chapter with many POV's**

**Reviews are better than Christmas morning!**


	22. Chapter 21 I'm Here For You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it means A LOT to me. Still not sure where this is going...**

* * *

Chapter 21 - I'm Here For You

**(Jasper POV)**

"Jazz, please wake up." I heard Alice's voice in my slumber. I grunted to myself as I thought I was just dreaming but then I felt arms on my shoulders shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Jasper, honey." She repeated. "Please wake up!"

I rolled over to where her voice was coming from and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes had to register to the darkness and I blinked a couple times. I saw her tiny form through the dim light shinning from the moon through the window. She was so beautiful. She kept repeating me name and she sounded frantic.

"What's a matter, darling?" I asked and my voice was croaky from the sleep. Alice gasped when she heard my voice, she must not have noticed I woke up.

"Jasper everything is all wrong. I need you." She cried. "I feel so... unaware. So unintelligent."

I reached out in the darkness and wrapped my arms around her to pull her close. I used one arm to move the cover and the other to pull her close to me. I draped the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her, securing her body to mine. I nuzzled my face into her neck, finding comfort instantly. I felt so at home with her.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked at her face. I ran a finger along her cheek and down to her jawline.

"I feel like everyone is not telling me anything!" She said and I was confused. "That didn't sound very intelligent... Let me rephrase"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so used to knowing what's going on in my surroundings. I can just tell what's happening and what's going to happen - as if I know the future. But now, I just know Rosalie is upset, a random 'Royce' is in her room and Bella had to suffer because she was on the end of Rosalie's attack." Alice explained in a hushed whisper.

"And?" I asked confused. I really had no idea what she was getting at.

"That's all I know!" Alice persisted. I shook my head and laughed.

"You know more than me and it seems as though you know quite a bit." I said. Alice shook her head. "What don't you know?"

"I don't know why! I want to know why!" Alice whimpered. "I want to know _exactly_ what's going on. Not just the gist, not just little bits!"

"This is really bugging you isn't it?" I asked, amused. She nodded quickly and sighed.

"You at least saw the Bella incident, you knew that before me." Alice told me. She seemed upset she wasn't there to witness everything. Why would she want to? I wish I hadn't witnessed Bella getting her, she even gasped out in pain, she went into shock and I was scared to approach her, not knowing what I would see.

"Trust me darling," I said and took a deep breath, shaking the memory from my thoughts before continuing, "that's something you don't want to see. I wish I hadn't."

"Can you believe how Edward would've reacted if he had been there." Alice laughed and shook her head in amusement. "He came afterwards and still took action."

"Carried Bella out the door." I laughed at the memory. Alice smiled and I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm just happy Bella finally has someone looking out for her. She's just like a sister to me, you know." Alice explained. "Edward's perfect for her."

"He is. Bella made a rather large improvement in his life as well." I said truthfully. "As you improved my life completely."

"Really?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied with a wink. Alice giggled.

"I love your accent." She told me and I could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, under the pad of my thumb.

"I love you." I smiled, speaking the words so easily.

"I love you!" She said in an excited tone and I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I knew this was a good idea." Alice said once we parted from our kiss.

"What was a good idea?" I asked. She smiled and ran her thumb over my lips.

"I needed comfort. I needed to be reassured everything's alright. I really just needed to calm down. You're perfect at that, as if you have the power to control emotions." She explained. I laughed.

"Yeah, you seeing the future and me controlling emotions... What world are we living in?" I asked sarcastically. Alice smirked and kissed my cheek before we leaned back and yawned, stretching her arms out above her head.

"Someone's sleepy." I laughed and ran my fingers through her hair. She nodded and leaned closed to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I tightened my grip around her and held her as tight to me as possible - without hurting her of course.

Emmett's word resurfaced into my brain, just swimming around.

_"Just don't be hard on Alice. I mean she's like my sister and I don't need you pissing her off, she talk it out with her. I'm still keeping an eye out for them two. Bells and Ally." Emmett had warned me._

For some reason, I felt as though its Emmett that I needed to worry about, not him worrying about me and Alice.

"Go to sleep." I whispered to Alice as I noticed her eyes getting droopier by the moment. She nodded and cuddled closer to me and I smiled to myself. Even though Alice and I were in the middle of a circus, we still had each other.

I just needed to get Alice to stop trying to be the ringmaster.

* * *

**A/N: Drop a line - tell me what you think is gonna happen!**


	23. Chapter 22 Look Who's Coming Back

**A/N: We reached 60 reviews! Wow, :) Thank you all**

Chapter 22 – Look Who's Coming Back

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I squeezed my eyes tightly before opening them, revealing the dark living room. Bella and I must've fallen asleep on the couch. I looked down and sure enough, laying my lap was my angel. I ran my fingers through her hair before I reached behind me to grab the afghan on the side of the couch. I pulled the blanket over Bella and I then I pulled her impossibly closer to me. I sighed in contentment.

Now, why did I wake up? My eyes searched around the room, starting to register to the darkness. I couldn't make out any movements or forms though a draft was inside as though the front door was recently closed.

Hmm… Everyone was home though, right?

Yeah… Emmett brought Rosalie home. Jasper and Alice were already here. Bella and I were here to. We have no pets – well, I'm sure Emmett considers his Play Station a pet, he sure treats it like one. Then why did I wake up? I wanted to search around but Bella was settled in my lap and I wouldn't dare disturb her.

Who would? She looked like an angel while she slept. She is an angel I corrected my thoughts.

I bent down and kissed her forehead and she nuzzled closer to me in response. I picked up her left hand and gently ran my fingers over the bandages. I still needed to talk to Rose about that. Rose needs to think before she does actions – she's hurt more than one person.

And that's just tonight.

Worst part is, Bella was one who was hurt.

Even worse, Bella was just trying to help.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch again, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

"Why the hell would you do that?" I was awoken by Bella's voice. She wasn't using her normal, soft tone though.

"I didn't ask him to, but I'm glad he did." Rosalie's voice broke through. My eyes were still closed but I was completely awake. Bella gave an angry sigh. That's when I opened my eyes. I blinked, adjusting to the brightness of the room then sat up, pulling my Bella to my lap.

"What's going on?" I croaked in my sleepy voice. I cleared my throat.

"Nothing," Rose answered looking at me cautiously. Bella shook her head.

"She had Royce over." Bella told the truth. God, I love her.

"I didn't ask him too!" Rose argued.

"Well, what happened because he was here?" Bella asked in a softer tone. I knew Bella was getting fed up with this shit. She told me herself she was. Bella didn't like being into all the drama and talking about gossip. Rosalie went to her for help though, and Bella was too nice to not say yes. Rosalie gave a defeated sigh.

"He asked where I was, because my apartment was vacant and I told him. I never asked him to come over and I certainly didn't expect him to show up!" Rosalie gave in. "I swear, and I couldn't not let him in! He texted me saying he was on the front porch – I had to let him in!"

Bella sighed. "Rosalie, I really don't want to be part of this."

I noticed something, that Rose didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," I added in on Bella's statement. "Don't make Bella part of this – she already got hurt."

My tone was sour, as was my mood. Bella sighed and whispered to me.

"We aren't bringing this up are we?" She asked in a whisper.

"Damn straight we are." I replied and glared at Rose, she had a confused look plastered on her face. I challenged her by raising my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Rose, you hurt Bella." I hissed. "I think you heard me the first time, though."

"I hurt Bella? But I never –"

"What? You never closed the door on her hand. Nope, didn't think so." I sounded like Alice with my snippy tone. Didn't care. Did not care. I didn't give two shits.

Three even.

"Bella!" Rose gasped. Bella held up her hands defensively.

"I'm fine Rose!" Bella assured her. Oh I am not letting Rosalie get away that easily!

"Yeah, she's fine… now. I took her to my dad to get her _sprained knuckles_ bandaged up." I assured Rosalie with an angry tone. Rosalie became very sad.

"Edward." Bella sighed.

"What?" I asked, dumbly. Bella turned to look at me and she rested her forehead against mine.

"Calm down." She whispered.

I snorted. "I am calm."

"Edward," Bella whispered. She kissed me before continuing. "Rosalie has been through enough. You're just adding on."

"She hurt you." I hissed.

"You took care of me." Bella assured me.

"Yeah, and now I am making sure Rosalie knows what she did." I explained and Bella pulled back shaking her head.

"Just, don't. I'm fine, leave Rose alone." She whispered. Rosalie was still standing there and she had her hands covering her face.

"I'm a monster!" She cried. I sighed.

"You are not. You just need to control your actions." I told her.

.

.

.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Bella as I shut the fridge door. She shrugged when I looked at her and I smiled. I walked over to her and kissed her, she yawned.

"Exhausted?" I asked, placing my hands on her hips. She nodded.

"Planning a wedding does that." She laughed and I chuckled.

"Can't wait for you to be my wife, ." I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I can't wait to be ." She smiled up at me.

Me neither. Edward and Bella. We were a perfect match.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked Bella.

"Out with Royce," Bella smirked.

"I'm glad she's happy with him." I smiled and Bella nodded.

It was only a week ago, Rosalie was calling herself a monster and thinking about who she wanted more, Royce or Emmett.

She chose Royce.

Emmett took it… perfectly. Compared to what was expected. I thought he might have thrown a fit. He simply said that he finished it with Rose, so he wasn't waiting for an answer. They were already through.

We didn't have a meal with everyone at the table since.

The air was thick and full of tension whenever Rose and Emmett were in the same room. Rosalie was at least kind enough to not have Royce over – when Emmett was there.

Bella's hand surprisingly healed, she had no more bandages. I kissed her now perfect knuckles and smiled as I felt her ring against my cheek.

"I love you, Bella." I reminded her.

"As I love you, Edward." She smiled and kissed me.

"Aw, break that shit up." Emmett said as he walked into the room. I heard his voice from behind me. I smiled against Bella's mouth, but pulled back.

"Sorry." Bella apologized as he walked to the fridge.

"So what are you doing tonight, Em?" I asked. He shut the fridge and faced me.

"I'm going on a date." He said matter-of-factly. Bella's jaw dropped and my eyes left their sockets for a moment.

"With who?" Bella asked, trying to sound casual.

"Tanya." Emmett said walking out of the room.

Emmett's going out with Tanya…

Shit, this won't end good.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh...**

**And you thought she was gone!**

**Review? Thanks :D **


	24. Chapter 23 I Can Do What I Want

**Disclaimer : Don't own the characters :( Borrowing them, lets say they are my library book.**

Chapter 23 - I Can Do What I Want

**(Emmett POV)**

Bells followed me as I stormed into the living room. I was actually excited for my date tonight - it was time for me to move on.

Okay, I wasn't too excited.

Not excited at all.

What? I'm not going to lie.

"Tanya?" Bella hissed and I turned around quickly.

"She's a nice lady." I shrugged.

"Nice lady my ass!" Bella hissed and I jumped back - Bella rarely uses such language. Bella is the nicest person I know.

"How'd this happen?" A pissed off Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I went to the coffee shop down the street, craving a latte ya know? Any who, Tanya was there! I recognized her from before, you know when she took you guys out... We talked and I sorta asked her out." I answered.

It wasn't that I really wanted to go out on a date with Tanya, to speak truthfully - I didn't.

Not one bit.

She wasn't even that hot.

What I wanted to do was just sit around and think things through, my choices in life and what I would do next. But, that is totally and completely out of character for me. So I didn't do it, instead I dated the first chick who made a move.

It was Tanya. Not the wisest choice to date her, I know. She's ... Rose's... friend but that didn't mean she was off the market for me. Not at all.

As I said, I wanted to just stay single for a while and think about... everything. Life right now is a shitball and I just want to relax for once. I didn't want to worry about anything or anyone.

Its not like I was anything like Edward. He found someone and pretty much fell on one knee, though not everyone knows about their engagement. I know he called his parents and Bella told her parents, I think everyone in the house knows too.

Edward just got a different job, he's now the guy that teaches swimming classes and he pretty much owns the public pool now. He's in charge of all the lower leveled employees to.

I don't know shit about that job or what its called so whatever.

How did I even know all that? Guess I do listen.

Sometimes.

I also overheard Bella and Edward talking saying that once they were married, they might move out - starting in an apartment or something. Which is completely possible, even I know that.

Edward's family is rich, I mean his Dad's a doctor for crying out loud, and his grandfather left some - correction, lots- of money for the family and he passed last year or so - I think, so he already has the cash, plus he makes more on the side. And he's got a pretty good paying job. Bells' has been saving up and I know she ain't broke. She doesn't buy dick all.

But whatever, they got everything all settled and I don't have shit.

Wait, I have a date. In an hour, with a chick I don't give a damn about. I sighed.

I knew if I decided to stay single, someone would make me date - it is just so out of character for me to want nothing and no one. Its out of character for me to wait to just wait and see what lies ahead. If I did that I knew everyone would think I'm depressed and I don't want anyone thinking without Rose I'm nothing. So, I found a chick and I'm going on a freaking date.

Whoop-Dee-Doo.

That was a sarcastic Whoop-Dee-Doo.

I'm not even doing anything special for tonight. Not dressing up all nicely and not being over-the-top gentleman. Nope, I'll be myself.

Take it or leave it.

I hope she leaves it.

Dammit, I miss Rosalie. I'll say that out loud though, she seems so happy, I only brought her down.

She did the opposite for me, I was happy for once! Then she got her old boyfriend back and dropped me quicker than... quick?

I don't blame her though, I mean look at me. I'm nothing, I have nothing to offer and I cuss more than a restricted movie.

I went to sit on the couch just noticing that Edward and Bella had left and I plopped down and turned on the television. I seemed to spend a lot of time on the couch or in the kitchen. But who cares? I have nothing better to do.

I looked at the clock, 50 minutes until 8. 50 minutes til hell.

It's just a movie, I'm taking her to a quick movie and that's all. That's it, nothing more.

Nothing special was on television but I stared at the screen anyways.

* * *

"Emmett wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Alice there with her little hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. I sat up a little dazed and looked to the front door.

Tanya was in there, in the tiniest black dress I had ever seen. I could tell she was wearing a push up bra to. I looked down, heels even. Wow she made an effort. I looked back up to her face again and she winked.

Dammit, she thought I checked her out. I looked back over to Alice and I saw off to the left of Alice was Rosalie, with a glare on her face.

"Have fun, Tanya." She said and stormed up stairs.

I stood up and stretched, looking at Tanya.

"Hey, sorry I passed out on the couch, give me a minute to get changed." I apologized, but really I didn't care. I wish she stood me up, actually.

"Oh alright, I'll be here." She said.

I'm sure you will.

I went downstairs to my room, stripped and threw on a pair of denim jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. Buttoned the shirt up, grabbed my wallet and keys off my nightstand before turning off the light and walking upstairs. I wished Tanya wasn't there.

She was.

* * *

"That was awesome, Emmett! I loved that car chase scene!" Tanya laughed as we walked out of the movie theater.

Hand in hand. Fingers interlaced? Yes.

Hell yeah they were. I squeezed her hand.

"Yeah it was pretty sick." I laughed as we reached my parked jeep. I unlocked it and opened the door for Tanya to get in. I closed the door and went around to the driver's side and got in. I started the jeep and pulled out, heading towards Tanya's house.

"Kings street?" I asked, making sure I knew the address.

"Yeah." She said, looking out her window.

It was silent for a while.

"Uh, Emmett?" Tanya started to ask.

"Yeah, babe?" Shit, the babe slipped. I looked over to apologize, but she had a huge smile on her face. She giggled.

"I had a great time tonight, Emmett." Tanya whispered, but still smiled. I looked back to the road.

"Me to actually." I admitted. It wasn't to bad, I actually had a good time. "Sorry, I was kind of skeptical at the beginning, but I had a great time. I'm glad we went out."

"Me too." Tanya agreed. I pulled into her drive, and she reached for the handle.

"Thanks again." She told me, she let go of the door handle and turned towards me, slowly leaning in.

I gulped.

Her lips found mine.

I lost all self control.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, that doesn't sound to good.**

**Review? What do you think happened? What's going to happen in the future?**


	25. Chapter 24  Ending This Drama!

**A/N: READ IF YOU WANT AN IDEA ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE.**

** I want this Royce and Rosalie crap to stop. I want Emmett and Rose to forgive. I hate chapter after chapter being about the same thing. I need to get it over with.**

**Maybe make Jasper and Alice have a fault now.**

**You know, happily ever afters don't happen easily. I don't always write just happy things. I need some drama.**

**So yes, there will be more drama. But not yet, right now...**

**Rose is starting to straighten up.**

Chapter 24 - Ending This Drama!

* * *

**(Rosalie POV)**

I was sitting on the couch with Royce when the front door opened. Emmett walked inside with a goofy grin, his hair disheveled and his shirt buttons mostly undone. His pant pockets were inside out and his shoe laces were undone. It was early in the morning, almost eight and Emmett hadn't returned last night.

I would know. I waited. For Hours.

After four hours and it being nearly midnight, I called Royce and begged him to come over. I needed comfort.

I chose Royce over Emmett.

Emmett broke up with me and if I chose him, I would still be single, he has Tanya anyways.

And I didn't want to be alone.

Royce is my best friend. He comforts me and though I don't see him as much more -now- I still love him. Before, when I dated him - I thought it was love, but after being with Emmett it was more of a friendship. But I gave us another chance and its still nice having him there for comfort. Though he thinks we are so much more, every time Royce kisses me, all I see is Emmett. I pretend its Emmett.

It isn't though.

Emmett moved on, Emmett dumped me.

I still chose Emmett, my heart still chose him. My brain chose Royce.

A small part of my brain.

A very, very small part.

So when I saw Emmett walk through that door, it being clear what had happened the previous night, I wanted to puke.

Right on Tanya.

She's my friend, she knew Emmett and I were a thing! She must know I still love him! She's a whore.

She just wanted to get laid, so she called upon _my _Emmett.

Damn her.

I looked over and Emmett waved to Royce and I with two fingers and I frowned.

He seemed drunk. Hungover, actually.

"Who was that creep?" Royce asked.

"Emmett." I whispered, looking down. "And he's not a creep."

"You had to think whether you wanted _that _or me?" Royce gasped as in disbelief.

"He's a great guy." I argued.

"He seems like a douche and I haven't even talked to him." He argued back.

"He's not really like that!" I hissed.

"You said you don't have feelings for him." Royce countered and I flared my nostrils.

I'm not ready to deal with this. I don't want to. I hate talking about this with Royce! I huffed.

"I think you should leave." I whispered and got up. I walked towards the door.

"If I leave now, I'm not coming back." He said angrily as he followed me.

I turned to face him.

"Whenever it comes to him, you get all defensive! I know you still have feelings for him. I know you and I won't be the same Rosalie, just admit to yourself. You're hurting people by lying." Royce said in a whisper. His hand captured my cheek and forced me to looked at me. His lips met mine briefly, as if saying farewell.

"So long, my dear." He said, walking out the door. He made sure to grab his shoes.

I sighed, looking down.

I didn't feel a thing with his kiss.

I'm not only hurting myself, but everyone around me. I ran into the kitchen, knowing Emmett was there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"What?" He shrugged. I pulled at his shirt collar and he smiled. "Oh that."

I nodded. He had a lot to explain.

"I gave Tanya a chance. We aren't together anymore. It doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter... to you." He explained and I shook my head.

"Well it does." I whispered.

"Shut up, Rose. I'm done with this." Emmett huffed.

"What?" I asked.

"You!" He answered.

"I know, you dumped me." I growled.

"You were gonna leave anyways." He hissed in reply, stepping towards me.

"No?" I asked.

"I know Royce was over and I know more shit than you think." He hissed.

"Emmett! You left me so I moved on. I would've chosen you, dammit! I did chose you, Royce is gone and I'm standing here." I replied.

"Well, I'm with Tanya." He said, walking out of the room.

I knew he was putting up a strong front, I just needed to tear it down. To break his protective walls and get him back. I knew what I had to do.

I ran to my cellphone and called Tanya.

"Hi?" Tanya asked when she picked up the phone.

"You listen here and you listen real good..."

* * *

**A/N: Rosalie always gets what she wants... right?**

**Review? Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 25 I Needed Comfort

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. Busy me! I babysat and had to do some stuff to help me in a contest. The time flew by! I didn't forget about you though!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – I Needed Comfort

**(Rosalie POV)**

_I knew he was putting up a strong front; I just needed to tear it down. To break his protective walls and get him back. I knew what I had to do._

_I ran to my cell phone and called Tanya._

_"Hi?" Tanya asked when she picked up the phone._

_"You listen here and you listen real good..."_

"What do you want?" Tanya sneered. Wow, thought we were friends. Oh wait; she's trying to get with my man! We definitely are not friends.

"Tanya, you know that Emmett and I are close! We're a couple!" I hissed into the phone. I pulled the phone a little away from my ear, not wanting to be close to Tanya. Not even through the phone.

"Last time I checked. Ya weren't." She said in a calm voice through the phone. I gripped the phone tighter. Can't this shit just be done? Emmett and I were doing fine then Royce came back, messed with my emotions and then Emmett fell into Tanya's bitch trap.

Life can be so confusing and unfair.

Very unfair, actually.

"Well, we had a rough patch, but I still love him." I explained into the phone. I tried to keep my voice light; I didn't want a war with Tanya.

I just wanted to set her straight.

She needs to show respect to what is mine.

Starting with Emmett.

"Did you sleep with him?" Tanya asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, Why? I love him and sleeping with him isn't the first thing on my agenda. He's more than a bed buddy for me." I seethed into the phone.

"He's pretty good in bed, I _love_ that about him." Tanya replied easily. I gripped the phone even tighter.

"Tanya," I started.

"Rosalie." She cut me off.

"When did you become a bitch? We were friends." I asked her with a rough voice. Tanya sighed.

"I know Rosalie, but Emmett told me that you picked someone else. I like this guy." She explained.

"Royce came back." I stated.

"And you need two men?" Tanya quipped. "Polygamy's your thing?"

"No, Royce came back. Emmett thought I would go back to Royce and I did – for comfort really. Then Emmett ran off to you, kind of like a rebound now that I think of it…" I explained dryly. "I am done with this Tanya, I thought you were liking that guy from the bar… What's his name?"

"James. But he has this Victoria bitch." She replied with the same dry tone that I used.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said truthfully. I heard Tanya sigh.

"Thanks Rosalie." She whispered and she was barely audible.

"Please, let me try to work things out with Emmett." I begged. Suddenly, before I heard Tanya answer, the phone was slipped from my loosened grip. I turned around and saw Emmett standing there with the phone in his hands.

"Tanya, maybe we shouldn't be together. You deserve someone who loves you and I'm nothing more than a one-night stand. Someone else owns my heart." Emmett spoke into the phone. He hung up right after. I'm sure he didn't even let Tanya reply. I couldn't help the smile that crept upon my face.

We just looked at each other.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked gently.

Emmett shrugged before answering. "Long enough."

"I'm pretty jealous of that girl that owns your heart." I joked, trying to lighten the thick tension between us. He chuckled and stepped closer.

"It's pretty hard to be jealous of yourself, baby." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him, slowly. I looked up into his eyes to see if I what I was doing was okay. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me too.

"I'm sorry I even gave Royce a second glance." I murmured into his chest. He patted my hair with his large hand.

"I'm sorry I slept with Tanya." He whispered.

"I needed comfort, so I went to Royce…" I explained.

"I needed comfort, so I gave into Tanya." He explained.

We both needed comfort, so we went out for comfort. I was jealous that I wasn't there to comfort him. I was pissed at myself that I was a bitch and hurt him. I hated that Royce came back. But now I know I won't let anything come between my and this man.

My man.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He whispered and leaned somehow closer. "I heard you say you loved me to Tanya. That's when I knew whom my heart belonged to. I missed you the entire time we were apart."

I felt a tear escape my eye and fall down onto his chest.

"Lets not go through that again." I begged in a whisper.

"I'm done with that shit." Emmett explained. I nodded in agreement. "To make you feel better, Tanya sucked in bed."

I laughed. "I bet I could do better."

"Want to find out Miss Hale?" He asked me with a wink.

"I'd love to." I smirked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Rose gets what she wants! As I said, I'm done with chapter after chapter being their soap opera.**

**Review? Do you think Jasper and Alice need some drama now?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Welcome back! Enjoy the ride.**

**This is a fluff for yall!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I really just don't get it.

"Edward?" I asked gently as he sat down on the edge of my bed beside me.

"Yes love?" He asked and patted my knee.

"What's up with all this drama?" I asked dumbly.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed and leaned back against the bed. Edward moved to lie down beside me. We both stared at the ceiling.

"It's so frustrating! We still have a wedding to plan!" I hissed. Edward buried his face into the crook of my neck and I could feel him smiling. He planted feather light kisses along my neck.

"You're very distracting." I told him and giggled when he trailed his finger along my rib, no doubt trying to tickle me.

"Someone's ticklish." Edward smirked and rolled on top of me. He laid his left arm beside me on the bed and used that to hold up his weight.

"No I'm not." I lied but it was obvious I was lying because I laughed again when Edward rubbed over my rib again with his right hand.

"Stop!" I protested in giggles.

"Why?" I heard Edward ask. "I love your laugh."

"It tickles!" I laughed. "This is pure torture!"

"Liar." He growled and leaned down to kiss me on the lips gently. "You need to get better at lying. No one believes you dear."

"Are you done torturing me?" I asked as I looked up at Edward. He smirked.

"Perhaps." He replied. I smiled.

"I love you." I told him simply.

"Love you." He kissed my nose. I smiled wider.

We both had matching grins.

"You know." Edward said and kissed my cheek before continuing. "Though there is a lot of shit going on. I'm not gonna let anything get between me and you."

With that he kissed me again on the mouth.

I tangled my fingers through his hair.

He used his left hand to move up the bed a little to run through some strands of my messy hair.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

We both were panting within minutes.

"I love you." I said again. "So much."

"You are my life now." Edward said simply.

"We have a wedding to plan." I stated and crawled out from underneath of him.

"Hey!" He called and I looked back at him. "We need to practice the honeymoon first."

Edward winked.

"Such a charmer." I laughed and crawled back onto the bed.

…

"So Tanya and Emmett got at it." Alice told us.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were all in the backyard around a small bonfire, roasting marshmallows with blankets around us – talking. It was nice, to finally just relax and take a deep breath.

Though everything between Rosalie and Emmett is between them… the rest of us can't help but be dragged into it all. I'm pretty sure they're made up though.

"They did?" Edward asked once he took a bite of his gooey marshmallow. It was a golden brown, just perfect. I was sitting on Edward's lap even though there was a chair for me. I just preferred my own personal Edward chair.

Alice liked her Jasper chair it seemed since she was on his lap to.

The night was perfect.

Alice refused to leave Jazz's side it seemed but I paid no attention since I was the same with Edward. It was always better with him near.

Edward handed me the golden brown marshmallow and I took a bite smiling at the memories it brought back.

"Yeah, they hooked up then Emmett dumped her or something. Didn't pay much attention." Jazz said with a mouth full of marshmallow.

"Hump and dump?" I asked dumbly and they all laughed.

"I guess so!" Alice said. "She must've been terrible."

"Yeah! But on a serious note I hope Em and Rose are better now." I said. "I don't want Emmett getting back into his old ways."

"Old ways?" Edward asked.

"He went to a lot of bars, what a partier." Alice explained. "Worse than me!"

It was terrible, I shuddered at the thought – Emmett would come home at the earliest of hours.

"Rose tamed him." I shrugged.

"No wonder he can't get a job." Jazz said.

"I know." Alice agreed. Jasper kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I barely heard her murmur to him.

"Love ya, darling." He said in his southern accent.

"Aw." I murmured but only Edward heard. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Who wants another marshmallow?" Jasper asked and grabbed the bag.

Alice and I raised our hands eagerly.

We all spent the next two hours outback, wrapped in our blankets, wrapped in each other's arms just letting loose and having a good time.

What a great night.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't wrote much of this lately - sorry.**

I'm writing more of my other stories - It's Okay To Run Away - And - 10 Days Time -

Check 'em out? If you need something to read ;)

How'd ya like the fluff?

**Review? Thanks :D**


End file.
